Colo Fun&Sun
by Flea78
Summary: AU Clarke est la mono que tout le monde adore au camp de vacances Fun&Sun. Lexa est la nouvelle monitrice hyper sexy. Elles vont directement se détester pour finalement jouer au 'je t'aime moi non plus'. Clexa et peut-être quelques étincelles entre Octavia et Raven.
1. Chapter 1

« Alors vous êtes prêts les enfants ? »

« Ouiiii ! » La marre d'enfants serrés dans le bus me répond en chœur. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! Départ pour la colonie de vacances ''Fun&Sun'' et je dois avouer que comme d'habitude je suis toute excitée. C'est la quatrième année que j'y suis animatrice et sans vouloir me la péter (errg) je suis le pilier de ce camp de vacances. Les enfants m'adorent, les moniteurs et les parents aussi. J'aime les gosses et ils m'aiment, j'y peux rien c'est ainsi.

Après les avoir tous comptés, je saute du bus pour aider les autres animateurs à remplir le coffre.

« Hey Griffin ! » Raven me saute dans les bras assez violemment et s'accroche à mon cou. Elle me colle un gros bisou sur la joue avant de descendre et de me coller une claque aux fesses.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu m'avais manqué Reyes... » Dis-je ironiquement.

« Je sais… Personne ne sait se passer de moi haha ! » Elle fait une tête toute mignonne, version chat potté, espérant que j'approuve mais abandonne vite devant mon visage stoïque.

« Enfin bref… Tu connais la nouvelle ? » dit-elle en commençant à lancer les sacs dans le coffre.

« Non, épate moi Rav' »

« Murphy s'est fait viré ! »

« Quelle surprise… Sérieusement ce gars sait pas blairer les enfants, c'est étonnant qu'il soit resté si longtemps »

« Oui mais apparemment ce serait pour attouchements sur une gamine de 15 ans ! »

« Euuuw ! Creepy ! »

« Bref, maintenant que le pédophile est parti, il y a une nouvelle recrue »

Génial une nouvelle tête ! Je me vois déjà la prendre sous mon aile pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse manger toute crue par les petits monstres.

« C'est cool, et il ou elle arrive quand ? »

« Elle. Bah elle est en retard »

« Ponctuelle… J'espère qu'on ne va pas se taper un boulet. »

« Moi j'espère plutôt qu'elle est mignonne ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant la délicatesse de mon amie. Elle est vraiment du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge hommes, femmes, objets ménagers,…

« Et tu oublies Octavia pour une potentielle belle proie? » Raven rougit et détourne les yeux, l'air géné.

« Non… Un jour j'arriverai à la convaincre que je suis la personne dont elle a le plus besoin dans sa petite culotte ! »

« Élégant… Moi je pense plutôt que tu devrais sérieusement envisager une greffe de pénis pour avoir tes chances avec Mini Blake. »

« Griffin… Tu me déçois énormément… tu sais très bien que Patrick sait satisfaire toutes les femelles qui croise sa route ! »

« Euuuw ! Arrête d'appeler ton sex toy par le nom de ton père, c'est vraiment, vraiment flippant ! »

« Non je trouve que ça lui va très bien, il lui ressemble beaucoup. Puis il est très puissant et la ceinture me rappelle de bons souvenirs de vacances en famille. »

« Beurk ! Reyes, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me parler de ton complexe d'œdipe et te dépêcher à remplir ce fichu coffre ? »

Elle ignore complètement ma question et se positionne derrière moi me prenant par les hanches dans un mouvement brusque. Elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille et chuchote :

« Mhh tu n'as pas l'air convaincu du tout par Patrick… Je vais devoir me montrer plus convaincante »

Ça peux paraître assez ambigu mais je sais que Raven ne dépassera jamais la limite car on se connaît depuis une éternité et qu'on sait que ça ne pourrait pas marcher. On s'est déjà embrassées à une soirée et… c'était épouvantable !

« Haa tu sais que je suis une adepte du gode ceinture… Mais seulement quand c'est moi qui le porte ! » Je la repousse doucement et aperçoit avec effroi que nous avons une spectatrice. Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux châtains se tient juste à côté de nous et nous observe curieusement, ses sourcils grimpant jusqu'à son cuir chevelu.

Je me dégage violemment de mon amie et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me redonner contenance.

« Heu… Bon… Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin et voici Raven Reyes et je suppose que tu dois être la nouvelle et ... »

Raven se bidonne devant mon teint cramoisi et mon débit de parole impressionnant.

« Lexa, enchantée. »

Neutres. Son ton et son expression sont neutres. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle me méprise alors que sérieusement elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Ça m'énerve. Cette fille m'énerve. Je la fixe du regard, la défiant presque mais elle reste stoïque, Raven prend la parole sur une voix qui se veut séduisante :

« Enchantée aussi ma belle. On allait finir d'embarquer les bagages. Tu peux déjà monter et te présenter aux petits monstres »

''Lexa'' gratifie mon amie d'un hochement de tête et monte dans le bus dans une démarche qui se veut impériale.

« Waw, elle est vraiment sexy ! Tu trouves pas Clarke ? »

« Elle a surtout l'air d'être la reine des connes si tu veux mon avis... »

« Pfff ! N'importe quoi la râleuse et puis si elle veut faire la conne elle peut mais avec moi alors ! »

Je secoue la tête devant les propose lubriques de Raven et monte dans le bus en route pour le camp !

Après 6 heures de routes, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Blake et Wells portent les bagages tandis que Raven, Octavia, Lexa et moi, conduisons les enfants à leurs chambres. Ils sont tous excités et j'ai déjà l'impression qu'on a un bon paquet de petits cons mal élevés. Ils nous poussent, ils ne nous remercient pas et surtout ils sont tous penchés sur leurs smartphone alors qu'ils n'ont que 10 ans. Ça promet…

« Clarke ! Bienvenue ! »

« Merci Marcus ! »

« Comment vas ta mère ? » Sa question transpire d'anxiété et de curiosité. Je sais qu'il est très intéressé par elle et j'hésite à lui dire qu'elle a un nouveau compagnon.

« Elle… va bien. »

« Ha c'est une bonne chose ! J'aime beaucoup la verve de cette femme ! »

Oui je n'en doute pas… Et ces seins, ses fesses et ses jambes aussi. Mais je dois avouer que ça pourrait être cool d'avoir Kane comme beau père, après tout c'est le directeur du camp, peut-être que ça m'apporterait une promotion.

« Enfin bref » Il me prend à l'écart des autres « Comme tu as pu le remarquer, suite au… départ de Murphy, nous avons une nouvelle monitrice. »

« Oui j'ai remarqué. »

« J'aimerais que tu lui montre toutes les ficelles du métier car je sais que tu es la meilleure ici. »

« Oh n'abuse pas Marcus… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. »

« Parfait ! Bon au boulot alors ! »

Il me gratifie d'une tape sur l'épaule et retourne vers son bureau. Je regarde de loin les enfants rentrer dans les chalets qui leurs sont assignés. La fameuse Lexa est avec eux et rient aux éclats avec une petite fille de 6 ans.

Elle a l'air aussi aimable qu'une poignée de porte mais elle s'entend au moins avec les enfants.

Durant le trajet, Raven et Bellamy ont essayé de faire plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle venue mais en vain, celle-ci ne répondant que par oui ou non avec son regard qui hurle ''j'aimerais être partout ailleurs qu'ici, crève!''.

Je soupire et me dirige vers elle avec mon sourire le plus forcé.

« Hey, Lexa. »

« Hey… Claire ? »

Claire ? Elle se fout de moi là ? Argh c'est pas comme si c'était dur à retenir Clarke !

« Clarke en fait... » Elle lève un sourcil pour montrer qu'elle n'a aucunement l'intention de s'excuser. _Pimbêche. «_ Comment est-ce que ça se passe pour l'instant ? »

« Bien. »

« La route n'as pas été trop longue ? »

« Non. »

« ...Pas trop fatiguée ? Car tu vas l'être crois moi haha ! »

« . »

Elle est très loquace à ce que je peux voir… On se regarde, ou on se toise plutôt, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mes je sens mes poings se serrer.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te faire faire le tour des lieux. »

Elle me suit et je lui montre chaque recoin du camp les douches, la cuisine, le lac, les chambres des monos, le réfectoire,… Et elle ne parle, c'est à peine si elle me répond. Cette marche en si ''bonne compagnie'' commence à devenir très lourde et je n'ai qu'une envie, rejoindre les autres. J'entends ses pas derrière moi et je peux sentir son regard dédaigneux sur mes épaules. Elle a l'air de ne pas m'apprécier et je compte bien lui montrer que c'est réciproque.

J'aperçois Octavia occupée de porter du bois pour le feu du soir et me précipite pour l'aider et ainsi échapper à Lexapétasse.

« Hey Mini Blake ! Laisse moi t'aider. »

« Merci Griffin ! Salut Lexa, alors tu aimes le camp ? »

« Oui c'est pas mal. »

« Tu vas voir tu vas adorer ! Surtout le ski nautique ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, j'adore ce sport. »

J'entasse le bois et j'écoute Ocatavia et Lexa discuter tranquillement. Cette dernière se déride un peu et offre même quelques sourires à mon amie. Elles commencent même à légèrement plaisanter et finissent par me laisser seule pour aller chercher plus de bois.

Je vois… Elle a vraiment un problème avecmoi ou Octavia lui a jeté un sort qui consiste à lui découdre les lèvres ?

Après 5 minutes elles reviennent les bras chargés et avec des grands sourires comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

« Bon appétit à tous ! »

Les 50 enfants se jettent en un seul mouvement sur leurs assiettes et sont déjà tous couverts jusqu'aux oreilles de sauce bolognaise. Je reçois même des projectiles de nourriture tellement le charmant petit Rob mange proprement et m'essuie le visage d'un air dégoûté. Je m'apprête à le réprimander gentiment lorsque j'entends des rires en face et à côté de moi. Octavia, Raven et Lexa (oui je n'ai pas rêvé) se moquent de moi devant ce petit crasseux, me faisant perdre toute forme d'autorité.

« C'est pas drôle... »

« Oh si ça l'est ! Si tu voyais ta tête haha » dit Raven en s'essuyant exagérément le bord des yeux.

« Occupe toi de ton assiette Reyes. »

« Oh miss parfaite râle ! T'inquiète ton brushing est toujours intact haha »

Je râle et j'ai le droit car Lexa a approuvé le ''miss parfaite'' et sérieusement ça m'énerve. Elle continue à me fixer avec son sourire en coin et j'ai juste envie de lui envoyer une boulette dans la tronche pour lui retirer l'envie de se foutre de moi.

Puis nan j'ai envie de lui verser toute mon assiette sur sa tête, pour qu'elle se sente un peu moins belle. Car oui elle est belle. Comment ne pas le remarquer elle est tellement fade qu'il ne lui reste plus que son physique. D'ailleurs tout le monde bave sur elle autour de la table, surtout Bellamy et Raven qui se sont presque battus pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Finalement c'est Raven qui a gagné et ça fait depuis le début du repas que je supporte des ''waw tu fais hockey ! Tu dois être vachement musclée…'', des ''Ton fruit préféré c'est quoi, la banane ou l'abricot ? » et toutes sortes d'autres allusions pas très subtiles. On peut dire que Raven est en forme ce soir. Au fond je pense qu'elle fait ça pour rendre Octavia jalouse mais celle-ci, hétéro jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, se fiche complètement de son petit manège et participe même à la conversation.

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées lorsque le petit Rob tire sur ma manche.

« Clarkeeee ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'ai mal au ventre... »

Tous les monos arrêtent de manger et et détournent le regard, certains sifflotent même.

 _Okayyyy…_

Mes chers collègues ont décrété depuis mon arrivée ici que je suis la préposée aux fontaines à vomi seulement parce que je suis étudiante en médecine. Et chaque soir il y a au moins un gosse malade mais j'espérais pouvoir profiter un peu avant d'avoir à affronter les éclaboussures.

« Et est-ce que tu dois vomir ? »

« Je pense que oui... »

Je me lève et prends la main de Rob, qui a déjà le visage tout vert, pour qu'il me suive aux toilettes.

Le petit ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à vider son estomac. Sauf que ça ne passe pas et il se couche à côté des toilettes. Ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi mais je sais que ça va passer. Après une vingtaine de minutes et une un bon litre de vomi, il reprend des couleurs mais semble exténué. Je lui caresse les cheveux et le rassure lorsque j'entends des pas derrière mon dos.

« Tiens Rob, prends ça. »

Je me retourne pour voir Lexa se pencher et tendre un cachet au garçon qui s'exécute.

Je la questionne du regard pour qu'elle explique sa présence.

« Le vomi ne me dégoûte pas, je me suis dit que je pouvais apporter mon aide. »

« Euh merci... »

Elle ignore ma gratitude et se penche pour prendre Rob dans ses bras… et je dois dire que je suis assez étonnée car le petit garçon est très large pour son âge. Mais non, apparemment elle est aussi musclée que ce que Raven pensait car elle le porte comme si c'était un poids plume et se dirige vers les dortoirs pour le mettre au lit.

Je la suis en silence mais clairement je ne sers plus à rien. Et c'est pas moi qui vais le porter même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. _On n'a pas toutes la chance d'être bâties comme Amélie Mauresmo._

Elle le couche, le borde et se lève toute en retrouvant son regard neutre qu'elle n'attribue qu'à moi.

« Merci Lexa, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une collègue qui assume ses devoirs. »

« Mais derien Claire. »

Je m'apprête à lui rappeler mon nom (non sans agacement) lorsque je vois un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce en frôlant mon épaule de la sienne.

 _Pétasse._


	2. Chapter 2

« Non ne mets pas la peinture dans ta bouche ! »

Je cours pour empêcher à July de commettre l'irréparable et l'attrape par le col pour l'éloigner des pots qui lui ont l'air si appétissants.

« Maiiiiis ! »

« Hé oh tu te calmes tout de suite ! Je fais ça pour ton bien moi. »

« Ouais bah t'es nulle et ton jeu il est tout pourri et pis tu sais même pas dessiner ! »

« Oui mais c'est moi le chef donc tu vas t'asseoir et tu reviens quand tu te seras calmée. »

Elle me tire la langue et va s'agenouiller près de l'arbre que je viens de lui indiquer.

« Et tâche de ne pas t'étouffer en essayant d'avaler l'herbe ! »

Grr ils sont énervants ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais ils sont insupportables, ça fait 2 heures que j'ai commencé l'atelier artistique avec le groupe des petits et ce sont des bons à rien. Je les adore (de temps en temps) mais c'est aussi dur de leur faire tenir un pinceau que d'apprendre à lire à un chien. C'est pourtant pas compliqué de dessiner une poule !

« Clarke, sois gentille ! Je sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais tu es un peu bitch. »

« Désolée Octavia, j'ai super mal dormi c'est tout et je t'en remercie... »

« Ooh râle pas ! Tu l'auras l'an prochain le lit du bas haha. »

« Tu m'as dit ça l'an dernier aussi crapule ! »

« Ha oui ? Bon bah il faut courir plus vite alors ma vieille ! »

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude et retourne m'affairer avec les enfants.

J'adore dessiner et peindre, et ce depuis que je suis toute peti…

« Waaaaw ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais! »

J'entends Raven s'extasier à voix basse derrière moi et tourne la tête pour voir ce qui la rend si joyeuse.

J'ai dit joyeuse ? J'aurais dû dire gay car là elle a la bouche ouverte devant la vue que nous offre une Lexa en bikini rouge qui revient du Lac avec Wells, Bellamy et le groupe des plus vieux.

Bon ok… Elle est pas mal. Vraiment… pas mal du tout. Je vois des tatouages, des abdos, des tatouages et des abdos. Ok vraiment, vraiment pas mal… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour exhiber son corps devant toute la colonie et en l'occurrence devant des pré-pubères.

Je détourne les yeux car je n'ai pas envie du tout qu'elle prenne ce fixe pour un quelconque intérêt envers sa petite personne et continue à dessiner avec la petite Sally aux 2 mains gauches.

J'entends Raven et Octavia se chamailler derrière moi :

« Nan mais franchement regarde moi ça O ! C'est ferme, soyeux et bronzé ! »

« Oui j'ai vu Raven. »

« A mon avis elle doit faire du yoga... »

« Sûrement. »

« Et ces gouttes d'eau qui perlent entre ses seins...Miamimiam ! »

« Eerg Raven ! Un peu de respect pour Lexa s'il te plaît ! »

« J'en ai mais c'est pas souvent qu'on voit ça ! »

« Oh c'est bon remets toi et retourne t'occuper des gosses ! » dit Octavia en rougissant un peu d'énervement.

« Jalouse ? »

« Moi jalouse ? Non. Du tout. rêves ma vieille. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu sais… Si tu veux absolument attirer mon attention, tu peux remettre ce petit bikini vert que j'aime tant. »

Octavia rougit encore et s'apprête à répondre lorsqu'on entends la voix tonitruante de Bellamy qui s'est assez approché pour entendre la conversation.

« Reyes ! Est-ce que tu es encore occupée de discourir sur le maillot de bain de ma sœur ?! Je te jure que si c'est le cas, je ne t'épargnerais pas cette fois-ci ! »

Raven sifflote tout en contournant Bellamy, qui soupire devant son manège, et va s'adresser à Lexa.

« Alors, ça va miss ? »

« Oui l'eau est fraîche ! »

« Je peux voir ça... »

Je suis le regard assez éloquent de Raven qui va se poser ''très discrètement'' sur la poitrine tendue de son interlocutrice. _Quelle perverse…_ _Elle peut pas s'en empêcher ! Mais bon c'est vrai que ces deux petits bouts de choux attirent l'attention._

J'entends O se racler bruyamment la gorge et sort de ma léthargie, m'apercevant que je ne suis pas la seule à porter le rouge aux joues puisque je vois Raven et Bell détourner rapidement le regard.

Lexa, elle, semble très fière de son corps puisqu'elle ne montre aucun inconfort devant les pervers que nous sommes. Car oui je l'avoue, j'ai maté… Mais seulement à cause de la remarque de Raven !

« Alors, vous êtes prêts pour le Tournoi Polis ? »

« C'est quoi ? » demande Lexa à Octavia.

« C'est une compétition en trois jours qu'on organise chaque année. On fait une cérémonie ce soir pour marquer le début du tournoi. Tu verras c'est fun ! »

« Ah je n'en doute pas, mais je dois vous prévenir que je suis assez compétitive ! »

Elle vient à peine d'achever sa phrase que July lui tire le bras pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ma bouche forme un rond parfait lorsque j'entends clairement que '' Clarke, elle est méchante et qu'elle pue le caca et que c'est toi que je préfère Lexa ! » et mes sourcils se froncent quand cette dernière approuve d'un hochement de tête et d'un rire sonore.

 _Petites garces !_

« July, espèce de petit monstre ! Je ne t'ai pas dit de revenir, retourne près de l'arbre ! »

« Bonsoir à tous ! Êtes vous prêts pour la 14ème édition du grand et fameux Tournoi Polis ? »

Marcus se tient aux milieu du cercle que nous formons et un énorme sourire se fige sur son visage quand tout le monde répond bruyamment par l'affirmative.

« Chacun rejoint son équipe et accroche un badge à son T-shirt. Vous allez tous vous positionner ensuite sur la ligne de départ avec vos capitaines. »

Je forme l'équipe jaune avec Wells et je suis déçue de voir les plus faibles remplir mon rang. Je vois Rob, Sally, July et d'autres petits râleurs s'ajouter à la file et je lâche un soupir.

« Waw tu m'as l'air enthousiaste dis donc ! » Wells rie légèrement devant ma frustration.

« On va jamais gagner avec eux... »

« Ce sont des enfants Clarke. L'important c'est de s'amuser tu sais. »

« Nan l'important c'est de battre l'équipe de Lexa ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'insupporte ! Elle se croit génial et a l'air beaucoup trop sure d'elle. Je ne sais pas si je saurais m'en remettre si elle gagne... »

« Haha ! Moi je la trouve sympa. Et puis ne prends pas trop ça à cœur Clarke. »

« Mouais...On verra. »

Je finis de râler et m'installe sur la ligne de départ avec mes coéquipiers (ou plutôt boulets). Le but du jeu est de courir pour activer le buzzer en premier afin de pouvoir répondre à une question de culture générale. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit derniers à cette épreuve car nous serions directement catalogués comme les crétins de la semaine. Et ça, ça ne peux pas arriver sous mon commandement !

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et aperçoit Raven et Lexa (l'équipe verte) qui me font des signes de mort et de couteaux sous la gorge. C'est sûr que c'est moi la plus mature en tout cas.

Le signal est donné et un membre de chaque équipe file vers le buzzer aka le saint Graal.

Sally n'y est pas parvenu… Bon j'espère que le suivant fera mieux.

Pff incompétents. Ils sont tous incompétents. Aucun n'a su toucher le buzzer et je commence à sérieusement m'énerver. Le dernier round vaut triple et c'est Rob qui va courir. _Génial… C'est perdu d'avance._

Et là, oh miracle ! Je ne sais pas comment il a su porter son petit corps trapu aussi vite jusque là, mais Rob a atteint le bouton en premier. Je saute de joie et m'accroche au cou de Wells.

Je fixe Lexa du regard et lui offre mon sourire le plus victorieux.

Sourire qui se fane immédiatement lorsque j'entends la question posée par Marcus puis la réponse de Rob.

« Alors Rob… Sais-tu quelle est la femelle du bélier ? »

« Euh...Je dirais… La vache ? »

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Mais quel enfant est assez bête pour sortir des âneries pareilles ?! Je pensais qu'il était scolarisé mais je commence sérieusement à en douter...

« Hé non Rob ! C'est la brebis. C'est donc l'équipe verte qui remporte cette première manche avec 5 points d'avance sur l'équipe rouge et 15 points sur l'équipe jaune ! »

Je vois Lexa et Raven se taper dans les mains comme des chimpanzés et prendre les enfants sur leurs épaules pour célébrer leur victoire. J'ai envie de tomber à genoux par terre et de crier de rage lorsque je croise le regard de Lexa qui pour une fois est empli d'autre chose que d'indifférence ; il est plein de satisfaction et j'ai envie de vomir.

Surtout lorsque qu'elle s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« C'est pas grave Claire... »

« Clarke. » Je la coupe et lui lance des couteaux avec mes yeux. Ça a l'air de l'amuser encore plus.

« Ouais c'est presque la même chose. »

« Non pas du tout. »

« Enfin bref, vous ferez mieux la fois prochaine. »

« Je n'en espère pas moins. »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait. » C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que j'ai le dernier mot, même lorsque je suis plus bas que terre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! Alors, j'ai écrit ce chapitre après le visionnage de l'épisode 7... J'étais très dégoûtée, du coup j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais au final je prends toujours autant de plaisir avec cette histoire! Bonne lecture ;)**

Cette fille est inhumaine. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais, à chaque fois, elle apporte la victoire à son équipe. Et c'est sûr que pour ça elle n'a pas besoin de l'aide de Raven qui préfère s'éclipser de temps en temps pour essayer de cracker l'ordinateur de Kane qui est le seul outil technologique avec une connexion internet optimale dans ce ''trou à rat'' comme elle l'appelle.

Lexa à elle toute seule arrive à motiver ses troupes avec des sourires et des petits mots doux pour chacun. Ainsi l'équipe verte a remporté l'épreuve de football, de cuisine et d'accrobranche. Tout leur réussit alors que mon équipe est un amas de canards boiteux.

Le pire c'est qu'à chacune de ses victoires elle vient me ''féliciter'' pour l'effort , sans oublier d'écorcher mon nom bien sûr.

Mais ce soir, la roue tourne pour mon équipe. C'est une épreuve de balle aux prisonniers et les jaunes pour une fois tirent leur épingle du jeu. Ils courent, lancent, bousculent, attrapent par les cheveux… De vrais petits sadiques ! Mais au moins on a des points d'avance sur l'équipe de Lexa. Je ne fais même pas attention à l'équipe des Blake tellement je suis focalisée sur ma rivale.

Soudain, les verts se rassemblent en cercle et murmurent avec Lexa au sujet d'une quelconque stratégie. Je savais qu'elle était du genre fourbe… Ils se retournent et se réfugient derrière les arbres. Nous sommes sommes encerclés et si nous ne réagissons pas vite, nous serons vite cuits. Wells conseille aux enfants de faire de même alors que moi je crie :

-FEUUUUUUU !

Une horde de ballons s'abat sur les rouges et les verts, tous lancés avec une force incroyable. Les adversaires sont déstabilisés et commencent à courir dans tous les sens, et c'est là que nous en profitons pour ramasser les balles et les achever.

J'attrape moi même une balle et la lance de toutes mes forces sur Lexa. Je saute de joie lorsque j'atteins mon objectif la belle gueule de mon pire ennemi.

Je sautille encore plus lorsque le sifflet sonne la fin et que mon équipe gagne pour la première fois une épreuve. C'est sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'entame avec les enfants une petite danse de la joie pour montrer c'est qui le patron, mais je suis interrompue par Octavia

« On a une blessée. »

Je cherche des yeux la victime et me retient de pouffer de rire lorsque je vois Lexa se tenir le nez, la tête penchée en arrière.

« Ha...Comme c'est dommage. » C'est dingue comment ma bouche est douée pour dire le contraire de ce que je pense. Et puis elle a l'air de faire des manières, je l'ai à peine touchée. J'aurais pu faire beaucoup plus fort, ou plus bas héhé.

« Hé oh Doc, tu comptes l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou quoi ? »

« Oui, oui, j'étais dans la lune. »

Je fais quelques pas et rejoins Lexa tout en faisant tout mon possible pour effacer ce vilain petit sourire moqueur qui ne cesse de s'étendre sur mon visage ce serait un tout petit peu malvenu.

« Montre moi ça »

« Ggrr nan cha va ! »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant et montre moi! »

Elle soupire bruyamment et dégage ses mains de son visage, me laissant admirer mon œuvre. Elle saigne du nez assez abondamment et a la lèvre fêlée, je me sens même un peu coupable et hésite à m'excuser.

« C'est bon t'es contente ?! Je me demande c'est qui l'enfant ici. »

« Pardon ? «

« Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu me lancer le ballon, avec ton sourire pervers là. »

« Mon sourire pervers ?! » J'y crois pas ! Au temps pour les excuses. « Je sais que tu l'a reçu sur la tête mais au point de dire des conneries pareilles... »

« Ha ha ha très drôle Clarke ! »

Waw.

J'y crois tellement pas.

Faut que je vérifie pour être sûre.

« Tu as dit quoi là ? »

« Hein ? »

« Répète. »

« J'ai dit très drôle Clarke. »

Elle est très remontée alors que moi je jubile. Elle m'a appelée par mon prénom ! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me rend si joyeuse. Peut-être car elle n'arrive plus à faire semblant de m'ignorer. En tout cas je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, il faut que j'en tire satisfaction.

« Alors, elle est passée où Claire ? »

« Hein ? »

« Clarke. Tu m'a appelée Clarke. »

« Et alors ?! C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles non ?! »

J'ai vraiment envie de la taquiner encore plus mais le sang coule à présent sur son t-shirt, je décide donc de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

« Laisse tomber… Viens avec moi je vais te soigner. »

« Non. C'est bon, je vais me passer des soins qu'une vicieuse comme toi est prête à m'offrir ! »

« Pff ! Mais tu es pas croyable ! Laisse moi te soigner, tu pisses le sang ! »

C'est comme si sa fierté était en jeu. Elle a vraiment pas confiance en moi.

« ...Ok. »

« Ça pique ? »

« Non c'est quasi rien, j'ai vu pire. »

Je continue de nettoyer les petits bobos de Lexa, en essayant d'être douce lorsque je croise son regard. Il communique l'ennui, comme d'habitude, mais il est aussi incroyablement beau. Elle a les yeux verts d'eau, j'en ai rarement vu d'aussi beaux et, waw, on s'y perd facilement. Pour être franche, on se perd dans tout son visage, qui est incroyablement bien fait, comme si elle n'avait aucun travers. Normalement ça devrait m'énerver mais là pas vraiment… Elle a le genre de physique que l'on a pas l'habitude de croiser, qui intrigue et surtout qui attire.

Ça me fais mal de l'admettre, mais de près elle très attirante… Voilà, je la déteste mais je suis attirée par elle. Et il faut que je m'en rende compte lorsque je passe pour la 20ème fois sur ses lèvres avec la compresse.

Son regard m'interroge et je sens le feu me monter aux joues.

« Euh... »

« Oui ? »

« C'est.. C'est moins pire que ce que je pensais, tu n'auras pas de cicatrice à la lèvre. »

« D'accord. »

« Et... »

« Et ? »

« Et je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée Lexa, c'était puéril de ma part. Est-ce qu'on peut enterrer la hache de guerre ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. Je m'en fous un peu de tes excuses, tu viens de trébucher sur la hache de guerre en fait et prépare toi à des représailles. »

Quoi ? Mais elle plaisante j'espère ! Je pensais que je prenais ce tournoi trop à cœur mais j'ai trouvé mon maître.

« Lexa… Ce n'est qu'un jeu. »

« Non c'est une guerre, que tu as toi même déclaré en laminant mon équipe et en me balançant ce foutu ballon. »

« Mais tu es complètement tarée ma parole ! »

« Blood must have blood. Je te vois au souper. »

Elle se lève et sort, la tête haute, de l'infirmerie me laissant pantoise devant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Au final l'énervement dépasse l'attirance…

Mhhhhh j'ai fait un rêve… pertubant. Après tous les regards assassins que Lexa m'a lancé durant le repas, je suis partie me coucher plus qu'agacée. Je n'en pouvais plus de ses remarques, de son rire mielleux qu'elle accorde à tous sauf à moi et surtout de ses menaces discrètes lorsqu'elle prenait son couteau en main.

Elle me terrifiait, elle m'énervait, elle me …. arg je sais pas pourquoi je suis autant frustrée quand je suis en sa présence… Et maintenant je rêve d'elle. _Génial._

Elle était là, avec son sourire arrogant et son couteau à beurre, debout devant moi dans l'infirmerie. Ensuite ses vêtements ont fondu à cause d'une soudaine chaleur humide qui nous enveloppait toutes les deux. C'était divin, un peu gluant mais… waw c'était vachement réel, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle me touchait et diffusait une chaleur suave dans tout mon corps. Des fils dorés nous encerclaient… Puis après je ne sais plus.

Ce que je sais c'est que la sensation gluante est encore présente mais en froid cette fois-ci. J'ouvre les yeux et tire sur ma couette.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Mon short de pyjama ainsi que mon t-shirt sont rembourrés… avec des spaghettis ! Ça colle, c'est froid, c'est dégueulasse. C'est drôle je ne me souviens pas m'être couchée avec 2 kilo de pâtes étalées sur mon corps.

Dégoûtée, je m'appuie sur un bras pour vite comprendre la situation. Les lits de Lexa et Raven sont vides. J'y crois pas qu'elles aient osé. Je me demande même si elles m'ont déshabillée… J'espère que non je ne me suis pas rasée depuis un bail.

Bref la question n'est pas là ! Je dois trouver les deux ''farceuses'' pour leur transmettre ma façon de penser ( je n'exclue pas mes poings).

Je descends de ma couchette et sens les spaghettis glisser le long de mon dos pour aller se loger dans la raie de mes fesses. _Eeew !_

Il y en a vraiment partout, même à mon entrejambe ! Au moins ça explique les sensations si réalistes de mon rêve.

« Clarke. Pourquoi tu as des pâtes dans tes vêtements ? »

Les petits yeux encore endormis d'Octavia s'ouvre grand face à mon postérieur tout collant.

« Pourquoi ?! Demande aux deux comiques. »

« Raven et Lexa ? Raven ça m'étonne tellement pas mais Lexa... » O commence à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et je lui en remercie, c'est déjà assez humiliant pour moi.

« Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle se vengerait pour le coup du ballon. Elle est vraiment tordue cette fille ! »

« Je peux voir ça haha ! Vas te laver, t'en fais tomber partout. »

Je rentre dans le réfectoire avec Octavia et vais poser lourdement mon plateau en face de Lexa. Raven qui est assise à côté semble soudainement très intéressée par le magazine qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Traîtresse _!_

« Bonjour les filles. Bien dormi ? » Mon ton est froid et sec. Je ne compte pas me laisser marcher dessus.

C'est Lexa qui répond

« Super ! Et toi Clarke ? Tu n'as pas trop eu faim durant la nuit ? »

« Ha ha ha ha… Je suis morte de rire Lexa. Tu es une personne incroyablement respectueuse et élégante. »

« Merci. Mais pour quoi ce ton si ironique ? »

« Les spaghettis ça te rappelle rien ? »

«Pas le moins du monde. »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Lexa. Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu as fait ! »

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je me suis levée, mes mains sont posées à plat sur la table et mon visage est à quelques centimètre de celui de l'ennemi.

Distraite par cette proximité et ce qu'elle provoque en moi, je mets du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle dit lorsqu'elle s'approche encore plus

« Oh… Miss Parfaite aurait-elle encore des pâtes collées entre les fesses ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est toute aigrie ? »

« Arg ! Tu m'énerves ! » Que voulez vous que je réponde à ça ? J'ai fortement envie de la gifler mais je me retiens et essaie d'ignorer sa remarque. « Vous deux avez gaspillé de la nourriture pour vos petits fantasmes dégoûtants et vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! D'ailleurs tu me déçois beaucoup Raven... »

Raven décroche enfin les yeux de son magazine et semble légèrement désolée (mais surtout amusée).

« Excuse moi Griffin, mais Lexa sait se montrer assez convaincante tu sais... »

Octavia qui est à côté de moi s'étouffe avec son jus de fruit. Elle s'essuie la bouche puis foudroie Raven du regard. Celle-ci, pas du tout déstabilisée, déboutonne un bouton de son t-shirt puis replonge dans son magazine.

Lexa reprend la parole en s'éloignant de moi.

« Blood must have blood. Je t'avais prévenue. »

« T'es saoûlante avec tes répliques de psychopathes! Mais moi aussi je peux jouer... »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça... »


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai peur. Très peur.

Après l'épisode des spaghettis, j'étais obligée de répliquer: Lexa devait payer pour ses crimes. Ma fierté était complètement bafouée.

Et je me suis donc vengée.

Toute la matinée j'avais comploté pour trouver un plan. Wells me reprochait de ne plus me concentrer sur mon travail, et se disait même ''inquiet pour ma santé mentale''. En tant que bon ami, il ne veut que mon bien, mais il ne peut pas comprendre cette guerre avec l'équipe verte car il est tout simplement trop gentil.

Moi aussi je le suis, mais en moi sommeille aussi une vraie combattante.

Ainsi j'ai eu une idée de génie. Un poil malveillante, certes, mais très originale.

Après l'épreuve de cyclisme, Lexa et Raven ont vidé entièrement leurs gourdes. J'ai attendu que leur soif soit étanchée pour leur envoyer la mignonne petite Lily, avec une enveloppe qui leur était destinée.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, Raven l'a prise et l'a ouverte. Son visage a pâli lorsqu'elle a découvert mon ''cadeau''. Le visage de Lexa a fait de même lorsqu'elle a regardé au dessus de l'épaule de Raven. Cette dernière a lâché la photo et s'est précipité en direction des toilettes.

Je riais devant la réussite qu'était mon plan. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait sur la photo ? Moi occupée de faire des choses infâmes à leurs gourdes. C'est à dire occupée de les tremper dans la cuvette de la toilette la plus crasseuse du camp.

Et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. J'ai dû convaincre Indra, la cuisinière, de me laisser prendre les gourdes pour les ramener plus tard. J'ai dû la soudoyer en lui promettant de faire la vaisselle du soir et dieu sait que j'ai horreur de ça.

Mais ça valait la peine ! Le regard de Lexa était meurtrier jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise d'un violent haut le cœur. C'était vraiment trop bon de la voir se précipiter à la suite de Raven.

Mais maintenant j'ai peur. En grande partie car son lit est à 3 mètres du mien et que je sais qu'elle n'aura aucun scrupule à m'attaquer pendant la nuit.

J'ai passé tout le reste de la journée à sursauter et à raser les murs dès que je me retrouvais seule. Le souper fut un cauchemar, je n'ai pas osé avaler un seul bout de peur qu'elle ait empoisonné mon plat et apparemment ça lui donnait un malin plaisir.

Donc ce soir, après ma vaisselle d'une heure, je me rends aux douches en collant mon dos aux murs de peur de la croiser. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment lorsque j'attache ma serviette au crochet et ouvre le robinet. Je finis de rincer mes cheveux et passe ma main au-delà du rideau pour attraper ma serviette. Je touche un tissus qui ne ressemble pas à un essuie de bain. Je tire dessus et me rends compte avec effroi que c'est en réalité un t-shirt... portée par Lexa.

« C'est ça que tu cheches ? » Elle tient dans sa main ma serviette rose, de telle sorte que je ne puisse l'atteindre.

Je cache rapidement ma modestie avec mes mains mais trop tard, ses yeux sont déjà descendus plus bas, et un peu trop longtemps si vous voulait mon avis.

« Mais t'es folle ! C'est petit ce que tu fais, rends la moi ! »

« Pas après ce que tu m'a fait aujourd'hui Clarke… »

« Lexa ! Je suis nue ! C'est carrément du voyeurisme ! »

« Bon ok… Je veux bien te la rendre... » Je soupire de soulagement mais me crispe directement après. « Mais à une seule condition: que tu m'appelles ''commandante'' jusqu'à la fin du tournoi. »

« Non. Jamais. Je préfère retourner jusqu'à la chambre à poil, plutôt que d'assouvir tes délires pervers. »

« Et bien je t'en pris alors. »

A bout de nerf, je lâche ma poitrine et tends ma main pour attraper le tissu rose. Lexa baisse les yeux sur mes seins et est soudainement déstabilisée. J'arrive à attraper ma serviette mais elle reste coincée dans la poigne de fer de la perverse. Je tire dessus d'abord fort puis avec de moins en moins de ferveur lorsque je me rends compte que je suis entièrement collée contre mon agresseuse, le bras droit levé, la main gauche devant mon entrejambe et ma poitrine nue pressée contre la sienne. Quelque chose a changé… L'atmosphère est beaucoup plus lourde ainsi que le regard de Lexa qui se fige dans le mien. Ma respiration devient un peu plus rapide… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes dans cette position mais il faut prendre une décision: récupérer ma dignité ou succomber aux appels hormonaux… Je m'entends prononcer entre mes dents:

« Rends moi ma serviette… Commandante. »

Surprise, elle la lâche et rougis furieusement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait même plus pourquoi elle est venue ici et pour la première fois je la sens… gênée. Le moment intense est passé et j'ai à présent besoin de cacher ma honte. Je m'enroule dans ma serviette et cours jusqu'à la chambre.

J'enfile vite mon pyjama et vais me blottir dans ma couette.

Ce n'est que réfugiée sous mes draps que je me rends compte que je viens d'interrompres les… activités de mes amies.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Octavia, qui est en pyjama, est assise sur les fesses de Raven et lui masse son dos nu.

La masseuse improvisée rougit et bafouille

« Euh...Bah des massages… Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi stressée ? »

« Euh pour rien. »

C'est vraiment bizarre, comme si on était on s'était fait prendre toutes les deux la main dans la sac. Raven, elle est totalement à l'aise car elle gémit

« Continue... »

« Raven, j'en ai marre de te masser, ça fait au moins trois quarts d'heure là... »

« S'il te plaaaaîîîîttt ! J'ai mal partout et puis… J'ai besoin de consolation après le coup de pute que m'a fait Griffin. » Elle ondule son bassin pour accentuer ses propos.

Octavia saute du postérieur de Raven comme si elle s'était brûlée ou avait un ressort collée aux fesses. Alors que Raven râle comme un enfant et remet son t-shirt, elle va se laver les mains pour cacher sa gêne, mais je n'ai pas raté une miette de sa réaction. C'est clair qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là et je prends note de leur en parler séparément plus tard.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça moi ! D'ailleurs votre petite gueguerre devient fatigante. »

Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour protester et me justifier mais la referme immédiatement lorsque Lexa entre dans la pièce. Je mets ma tête sous la couette et fais semblant de dormir. Il est hors de question que je croise son regard après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

J'ai eu énormément de mal à m'endormir et quand j'ai réussi c'était pour rêver de Lexa. Pleins de petits rêves différents classés NC-17…

C'est horrible. Je me déteste pour ça.

Au petit déjeuner je me fais beaucoup plus silencieuse alors que Lexa fait semblant de rien. Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour du tournoi il y a l'épreuve du kayak et enfin la finale. Je sais déjà que la bataille va continuer. Alors que je serai occupée de baver devant Lexa en maillot de bain, elle, elle sera sûrement occupée d'essayer de me noyer…

Et j'ai visé juste, car je suis dans mon kayak et guide mon équipe vers la victoire quand je reçois un coup de pagaie dans le dos. Je me retourne et vois mon pire ennemi de tous les temps, avec un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

« Oups ! Désolée Clarke ! »

 _Non Clarke, tu ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu… tu dois faire ton job et veiller sur ces enfants dont tu es la gardienne._ J'écoute ma raison et me retourne. C'est dangereux, et il vaut mieux montrer l'exemple aux gosses.

Je reçois un nouveau coup de pagaie et cette fois je ne sais contenir ma colère.

« Oh ! Excuse moi encore Cla... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir ses ''excuses'' car je lui ai collé ma pagaie dans la tronche, renversant son kayak. Je suis tellement satisfaite et morte de rire que je ne fais pas attention à ma victime, qui nage jusqu'à moi et qui, d'un coup sec, renverse mon canot.

Une fois dans l'eau, elle vient enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille et met ses mains sur ma tête. Je panique complètement et commence à hurler. J'ai vraiment très peur.

« Non Lexa ! S'il te plait arrête ! »

« Quoi ? Il me semble que tu dois m'appeler autrement... »

Elle pousse un peu plus fort et c'est désespérée que je crie:

« Commandante ! Arrête s'il te plaît commandante ! »

« Ha je préfère nettement ça, bonne fille va ! Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me bat... »

Elle est coupée par le sifflet qui annonce la victoire… de l'équipe rouge. Nous sommes toutes les deux dépitées. On a était totalement aveuglées par notre querelle que l'on a oublié de s'occuper de nos équipes.

Une fois les pieds sur terre, je me sens très honteuse devant Wells.

« Clarke, c'est les enfants qui participent à ce jeu, pas toi ! Tu était juste censée les mener. »

« Désolée Wells, je me suis emportée... »

« Peu importe… C'était irréfléchi et dangereux. Tu es monitrice, tu dois seulement faire en sorte que les enfants passent de bonnes vacances. »

Je me sens comme une petite fille prise en faute. J'ai envie de lui promettre que je vais arrêter mais lorsque je croise le regard provoquant de Lexa, je sais que j'en suis incapable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Alors j'avance tranquillement dans mon histoire, je ne pense pas faire plus d'une douzaine de chapitres et j'hésite encore à faire du point de vu de Lexa. Je vais essayer d'en faire le plus souvent possible ^^ En tout cas merci pour toutes les reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup !**

* * *

Ça y est. C'est la finale.

C'est une sorte de chasse, il faut trouver au moins un drapeau d'une équipe adverse et le rapporter en premier à la ligne de départ. On a sécurisé tout le bois pour cette épreuve qui peut durer parfois plusieurs heures. Techniquement, je ne dois qu'accompagner mes coéquipiers à travers les bois et je n'ai pas le droit de prendre un drapeau, c'est à eux de le trouver. Mais je sais très bien qu'une fois encore je vais être trop prise dans le jeu… Il faut que je me calme, ça en devient ridicule.

Ce qui est ridicule, c'est Lexa qui arrive entourée de ses petits monstres. Elle a maquillé son visage avec de la peinture noire et je dois dire qu'elle est assez effrayante. Ce matin elle a essayé de me noyer… J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle compte me faire à présent.

Elle vient se planter devant moi, le buste légèrement penché vers moi.

« Laissez moi parler 2 secondes avec l'ennemi les enfants. »

« Bien commandante ! » Les enfants obéissent et vont se positionner sur la ligne de départ avec les autres équipes. Je suis ébahie devant ça.

« Lexa, ce sont des enfants, pas des soldats ! »

« Ils me font confiance car ils savent que je vais les mener à la victoire. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu dois m'appeler commandante... »

« Tu rêves, plus jamais ce mot ne sortira de ma bouche, je préfère encore m'arracher la langue. »

« Tu verras qu'un jour tu me supplieras pour m'appeler ainsi... »

 _Quoiiiii ?_ Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette dernière parole… Est-ce que c'est son esprit de compétition qui parle ou alors c'est moi qui espère déceler un sous entendu ? J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme puis la rouvre…

« Fais pas cette tête voyons. Même à l'intérieur de toi tu sais que je serai toujours victorieuse. »

« Non, pas cette fois-ci ! Je ne te laisserai pas gagner. »

On se toise lorsque l'on entend Marcus nous appeler.

« Ça suffit les filles! Dans mon bureau. »

* * *

« J'en ai marre de votre petit jeu. Vous impliquez les enfants dans votre petite bataille à la con ! Certains de vos collègues et de vos coéquipiers sont même venus se plaindre. Il est clair que vous nuisez à l'ambiance du camp en agissant de la sorte. »

Nous sommes toutes les deux assises en face de Kane qui nous passe un savon bien comme il faut. C'est la première fois qu'il remet en doute mon travail et ça fait très mal à mon ego. _Tu n'es plus la meilleure à cause de tes bêtises… Et surtout à cause de Lexa !_

« Je suis désolée Marcus, mais c'est Lexa qui a commencé! »

Cette dernière ricane discrètement alors que mon patron se frotte vigoureusement la barbe, signe qu'il est assez énervé.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Ce n'est pas vous les enfants ici ! Vous avez 23 et 21 ans, comportez vous comme tel bon sang ! Vous êtes ici pour travailler pas pour vous chamailler. »

On baisse toutes les deux la tête pour montrer qu'on est désolées, même Lexa apparemment :

« Excuse moi Marcus, je te promets que je saurai rester professionnelle. »

« Non Lexa, c'est la finale et je n'ai pas envie que vous la gâchiez. Je dois prendre des mesures : soit je vous retire de la compétition… soit vous faites équipe à deux. »

« QUOIIIIII ? » Lexa et moi avons lâché ce petit cri en même temps. C'est inenvisageable. Impossible. On va s'entre tuer si on fait équipe à deux.

« Lexa, tu échanges ta place avec Wells. Ne me décevez pas. »

On cherche à protester mais finalement on se ravise. C'est vrai on en a assez fait…

« Ok… » Lexa souffle, défaite.

* * *

« Lexa, arrête de nous ralentir ! »

Ça fait une heure que la course aux drapeaux a commencé et ma collègue traîne les pieds lourdement, cherchant clairement à nous retarder. Elle l'a clairement mauvaise de faire partie des jaunes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher la potentielle victoire de ces enfants.

« Je ne vous ralentis pas, c'est juste que c'est mon rythme normal.»

''Madame muscles et compagnie'' marcherait aussi rapidement qu'une tortue amputée des pattes arrières ? J'ai un peu du mal à y croire…

« Tu avais promis que tu saurais rester professionnelle. »

« Mais je le suis ! »

« Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu fais tout pour qu'on perde ! »

« Non. C'est tout simplement l'équipe jaune qui est nulle à chier. »

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche :

« Mais tu es folle de dire ça devant les enfants ? »

« Mmmffm » Elle me mord la main et je lâche un crie de douleur.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de coller tes petites mains dégoûtantes sur ma bouche ! »

Je n'en peux plus. Je vais l'assommer avec une pierre puis la balancer dans un ruisseau. Ça ne m'amuse plus du tout et cette tension qui a entre nous commence à m'étouffer.

Je la prends par le col et la force à avancer. Elle refuse et s'accroche à un arbre. Dans un état second, je l'attrape par les jambes et tire encore plus fort. Elle se débat et s'accroche encore plus au tronc : son corps est maintenant à l'horizontale du sol.

« Clarke ?! Mais t'es complètement timbrée ! Lâche moi ! Je vais te faire subir les pires souffrances ! »

Je ne tiens pas compte de ses menaces. Elle va bien finir par abandonner et par me suivre . C'est un continuel jeu de force entre nous.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! »

J'avais totalement oublié que les enfants étaient à quelques mètres de nous… C'est Karl, l'aîné de l'équipe qui nous a interpellé. Il a 14 ans mais on dirait que c'est lui le responsable de l'équipe jaune…

« Euh… Une technique de repérage ? » Je lâche Lexa tout en bafouillant.

Karl n'a pas l'air convaincu du tout mais laisse passer, il me tend à la place la paire de jumelles.

« On a repéré le drapeau de l'équipe verte, mais il y a Raven et un vert qui tiennent la garde. »

Je regards à traves la paire et vois en effet le drapeau. Raven est assise à côté et pianote sur son téléphone. Le réseau étant presque inexistant ici, je suppose qu'elle joue à candy crush. Un garçon dont j'ai oublié le nom est assis à côté d'elle et arrache des poignées d'herbe. Clairement ça va être facile…

Je me retourne et explique la situation à toute l'équipe. Il faut qu'on trouve un plan. Les enfants se creusent les méninges.

« T'as pas un plan toi ? » July interroge Lexa avec des grands yeux pleins d'amour, de tendresse et d'admiration.

Je croise le regard de ma collègue et je vois qu'elle abandonne son petit manège.

« Peut-être bien... »

* * *

Je suis cachée derrière la butte avec les enfants et observe Lexa et Raven parler. Ma coéquipière est censée attirer l'attention des deux adversaires et nous donner ensuite le signal pour attaquer.

Elle doit faire croire à Raven que étant donné qu'on se déteste, elle a décidé de faire perdre les jaunes. Je la vois rire avec mon amie et lui caresser le bras. Elle se penche et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Ça m'énerve, je ne pensais pas qu'elle utiliserais le flirt pour la distraire et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle lui dit… Raven a l'air très surprise et c'est à ce moment que Lexa lève le pouce, signal que je dois envoyer le jaune le plus rapide.

Raven reprend contenance et crie au petit vert de se dépêcher d'intercepter l'assaillant mais il est trop tard car celui-ci brandit déjà le drapeau vert dans sa main. Lexa nous rejoint alors que nous commençons à courir pour atteindre la ligne d'arrivée qui se trouve à au moins un kilomètre de notre position. Nous ne devons en aucun nous faire voler notre étendard. C'est le moment le plus physique de la compétiton… Je suis vite essoufflée et n'arrive plus à continuer. Ayant un violent point de côté je fais signe aux autres de continuer sans moi. Ces gosses sont vraiment rapides en fait… J'aurais vraiment dû arrêter les frites et me mettre au régime et au sport à la place.

Lexa se retourne et fait demi tour, ordonnant aux enfants de ne pas s'arrêter. Sans crier gare, elle passe une main sous mes genoux et une autre dans mon dos. Elle me soulève avec aise et cours à la suite de notre équipe.

« Tu n'es pas obligée Lexa... »

« Je suis une mauvaise perdante certes… mais j'essaie d'être une meilleure équipière. »

« Oui mais tu vas te faire mal. »

« Ce que tu peux être chiante, et lourde ! Il reste à peine 200 mètres. »

Je devrais être vexée mais à la place je suis plutôt ravie de ma position. Je n'ai plus à courir et ce petit rapprochement ne me déplaît pas trop. Elle peut être gentille pour finir...

Nous sommes près de la ligne de départ lorsque l'on voit Bellamy, une dizaine de rouges et notre drapeau, sortir de nulle part. _Il faut les battre !_

Rob qui est en tête, porte le drapeau, sprint de toutes ses forces et trébuche… Sur la ligne d'arrivée ! J'y crois pas on a gagné !

Lexa a à peine le temps de me poser au sol que je lui saute au cou. Je me fige lorsque je me rends compte de ce que je viens faire mais suis vite surprise lorsque je sens ses bras se refermer autour de ma taille. Elle recule légèrement la tête et cherche mon regard. C'est bizarre, ça se voit qu'on a toute les deux envie de plus qu'une simple étreinte de victoire… Mais manifestement, le fait que l'on se déteste nous bloque.

Ses yeux descendent et vont se poser sur mes lèvres. C'est très intense. Mais le fait que nous sommes entourées d'enfants nous revient en plaine face lorsque les verts viennent nous coller pour faire un câlin de groupe, nous sortant complètement de notre paralysie.

Je me ressaisie et crie :

« On a gagné ! »

* * *

« Ce soir nous nous sommes réunis autour de ce feu pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe jaune. Elle a gagné avec quelques points d'avance sur les rouges et les verts. Je tiens en tout cas à tous vous féliciter, vous avez été très courageux et avez su vous montrer solidaire les uns avec les autres. » Marcus me fixe avec un sourire radieux lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase, cherchant clairement à me faire passer un message.

« Profitez tous du festin ! »

Je me sers en pain saucisse puis vais m'asseoir à côté de Raven qui râle toujours de sa défaite.

« J'y crois pas que vous ayez gagné. Vous deux ensemble êtes pires que tout... »

« Ohh pauvre Raven ! C'était l'idée de Lexa de te distraire. Elle t'as dit quoi au fait ? »

« … D'abord elle m'a clairement allumée en me caressant le bras et en secouant ses magnifiques cheveux… Puis ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle était lesbienne mais qu'elle préférait les blondes. Mais je m'en fous je préfère Octavia de toute manière. »

Waw. Elle me balance ça comme ça elle. Ok je me doutais que Lexa n'était pas vraiment hétéro, ou j'espérais plutôt. Mais je me disais aussi, que tordue comme elle est, elle flirtait avec tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins. Là ça change la donne. En plus elle préfère les blondes! Oh non je vais encore plus fantasmer sur elle maintenant… Je suis complètement perdue dans mes pensées lorsque Lexa s'assied à côté de moi. Elle m'adresse un superbe sourire :

« Alors ? Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir gagné ? »

« Si, si... »

« Je dois l'avouer, nous sommes horribles en adversaires mais plutôt pas mal en coéquipières. »

Je rie et approuve. Je suis surtout déstabilisée par sa présence et son bras collé contre le mien. J'en oublie même de manger. Heureusement que l'objet de mes fantasmes s'en charge pour moi. En effet, Lexa s'est penchée et a mordu dans mon pain comme si c'était totalement normal de faire ça.

Je glousse ( je me hais pour ça aussi) et l'interroge du regard.

« Quoi ? Maintenant que nous sommes liées par notre victoire, on se doit de tout partager. »

 _Je veux bien partager mon lit si tu veux héhé._

« Puis te porter ne fut pas une mince affaire, j'ai besoin de reprendre de l'énergie. »

 _Non, au final tu peux dormir dehors._


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà, la petite suite du soir ^^ Toujours merci pour les petits commentaires;)**

 **: Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire ces deux dernières lignes:D**

 **Elominie : Tout petit rapprochement:) Ce chapitre doit te rappeler de bons souvenirs alors:p**

 **Chaa1707 : Légère évolutipn dans ce chapitre, tu verras;)**

 **Manzelmimoz : Ce Lexapétasse fallait absolument que je le case:D**

 **Ophelie11 : Oui moi aussi, un peu comme des chefs mais versions colo quoi:D**

 **MagRd : J'essaie de faire ça très imagé ^^ Et tkt pas pour les piques:p**

 **MaraCapucin : Tu vas pouvoir encore en manger:)**

 **Lou : On sait tous que Lexa est de bonne foi au fond ^^**

 **Kaorikanzaki : Voilà la suite;)**

* * *

« Clarke, personne n'aime les chips au sel. »

« Moi j'aime bien. »

« Oui mais toi tu aimes tout ce qui se mange. »

« Je dois le prendre comment ? »

« Comme tu l'entends… C'est juste que tu te ressers souvent aux repas. »

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? »

« Non, c'est juste que c'est toujours la famine après que ton passage au buffet. »

« Traite moi de grosse tant que t'y es ! »

« Oh moi ce que j'en dis... »

« Oh pitié Lexa, tais-toi ! Tu sais quoi ? T'as gagné, prends paprika. »

Nous sommes occupées de faire les courses pour la petite ''boum'' du soir. Marcus trouve que nous faisons un bon binôme, donc il nous a chargé de remplir la camionnette de tous les crasses possibles :soda, chips, bonbons…

Sauf que ça fait 2 heures que nous sommes dans cette supérette, et on arrive à se mettre d'accord sur rien. Ce ne sont que des chamailleries pour savoir si on va prendre du coca ou du pepsi, du cake ou du brownie, des tagada ou des dragibus…

Et là, elle me critique sur mon poids pour m'énerver ! Arggg elle peut vraiment être méchante quand elle veut. Franchement j'ai du succès avec les gens : je suis pas horrible à regarder quoi… Sauf pour Lexa apparemment. Je boude et le pire c'est qu'elle s'en fout royalement.

Cette dernière remplit le chariot avec les chips paprikas, un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'elle prend plus de sachets que nécessaire juste pour accentuer sa petite ''victoire'' pitoyable.

« Lexa, on a un budget à respecter. »

« Ouais et c'est toi qui t'en charges. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis décroche son téléphone qui vient de sonner. Je pensais qu'elle s'écarterait pour avoir un peu d'intimité, mais elle reste plantée à côté de moi.

« Hey ! Costiaaa ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ma belle... »

« ... »

« Ooh siii ! T'as même pas idée... »

J'écoute leur conversation et je sais que c'est impoli mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ma collègue est juste à mes côtés et parle assez fort pour que tout le rayon l'entende. Je fais semblant de m'occuper en lisant la liste d'ingrédients à l'arrière du paquet de chips, espérant qu'elle raccroche au plus vite. En plus son ton est tout mielleux… Je suis sure que c'est sa copine. _Qu'est ce que tu croyais ma vieille, une fille comme ça ne reste pas célibataire._ C'est plus fort que moi, je suis déçue. Et peut-être un tout petit peu jalouse.

« ... »

« Moi aussi tu me manques, surtout dans mon lit... »

Je relève la tête, me tordant le cou au passage, et vois que Lexa me fixe alors qu'elle utilise ce petit ton salace. Elle maintient cet échange visuel et continue sa conversation :

« ... »

« Comment pourrais-je te remplacer ? On oublie pas une fille aussi douée avec sa langue... »

C'en est trop. Je jette violemment le paquet dans le caddie et tourne les talons, fuyant le regard empli de défi de Lexa. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse être aussi odieuse ! Je pensais qu'on s'entendait mieux qu'avant et que peut-être que si on mettait nos différents de côté on pourrait tenter de devenir plus intimes... Ok, elle m'embête toujours autant, mais je pensais que c'était sa façon de flirter. Et ça c'est pas du flirt, c'est de la provocation.

J'arrive à la caisse et jette les articles sur le tapis roulant. J'ai vraiment pas envie que ces courses s'éternisent.

« Bah dis donc, tu m'as l'air bien énervée Clarke. »

Je suis sortie de mes pensées meurtrières par Finn, le caissier de la supérette. Je le trouve très lourd et vraiment pas drôle mais fais tout mon possible pour être agréable.

« Salut Finn. »

« Ça va depuis l'an dernier ? Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages sur Facebook du coup je n'ai plus trop de nouvelles... »

Oh pauvre chou… Je ne répond pas que c'est car j'en ai marre qu'il m'envoie des articles et des vidéos du genre '' l'homme au plus long pénis du monde'', ''10 choses que vous ne saviez pas sur la cyprine'' ou encore ''50 phrases cultes pour emballer les poulettes en soirée''. C'est vraiment pas étonnant qu'il soit une des conquêtes de Raven…

« Désolée, je ne me connecte plus vraiment sur mon compte. Mais ça va. Et toi ? »

« Bien ! Là je bosse sur un projet avec des potes. »

Ses yeux me supplient de lui en demander plus, histoire qu'il puisse se la raconter. Je soupire et le questionne sur ses ''plans d'avenir''.

« Alors en fait, on va tenter d'entrer dans le guinness book, et là on est occupés de s'entraîner à manger le plus hamburgers. »

Note à moi même : aujourd'hui est le dernière fois que tu te montres affable envers Finn en essayant de faire la conversation.

J'ai envie qu'il fasse son boulot, c'est à dire qu'il scanne mes articles. Mais non à la place il pose sa main sur mon épaule et continue de me parler de choses inintéressantes. Il doit sûrement penser qu'il est super beau et que sa technique de drague est sans faille.

Lexa, qui a fini son appel avec sa ''chérie'', me rejoint et hausse les sourcils. Elle lance à Finn un regard mauvais. Je suis encore très remontée contre elle, donc je lui tourne le dos et rie aux éclats à ce que vient de dire Finn.

« Haha hilarant Finn ! »

« Oui je sais ! Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cette prime pour payer mon loyer sinon je vais encore être à la rue… A moins que tu décides enfin de céder à mon charme et de partager ton cœur et ton lit ! »

Un frisson parcours mon corps lorsqu'il me fait un clin d'œil et descend légèrement mais sûrement sa main vers ma poitrine.

Je sais que j'ai envie de rendre Lexa jalouse mais pas au point de laisser ce pervers me tripoter. Je m'apprête à le repousser lorsque j'entends une voix sèche par dessus mon épaule.

« Bon Roméo, tu vas les scanner nos articles ? Contrairement à toi on a pas que ça à faire. »

Le visage de Finn se décompose devant les paroles véhémentes de ma collègue (et sauveuse).

« Excusez moi madame... »

« Je préfère ça. »

* * *

« Il s'est passé quoi avec Lexa ? »

Alors que nous sommes occupées de chaperonner la petite fête, Octavia essaie de me retirer les vers du nez.

« Rien. »

« Clarke, hier vous avez passé la soirée à plaisanter à deux et là, depuis votre retour des courses, c'est à peine si vous vous adressez la parole. On dirait même que vous ne cherchez plus à nuire à l'autre, et ça c'est étrange... »

« O, on se supporte pas, c'est tout. »

« A d'autres Clarke ! Vous vous mangez des yeux constamment, et puis cette tension qu'il y a… Soit vous allez vraiment vous entre tuer… soit vous allez enfin coucher ensemble et nous foutre la paix ! »

« Hé ! En plus tu te trompes, je ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Elle a une copine... »

« Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Pas vraiment mais elle parlait avec elle au téléphone. »

« Peut-être que c'est pas sérieux. Franchement je te conseille de tenter quelque chose avec elle. »

« Ouais… Et Raven et toi, on en parle ? »

Octavia rougit et détourne le regard.

« Il n'y a rien à dire… »

Elle veut me donner des conseils amoureux mais n'est même pas capable de voir ce qu'il y a sous son nez… Va falloir que je lui ouvre les yeux.

« Tu es sûre ? Vous avez l'air encore plus proche que d'habitude, surtout physiquement... »

« Clarke, je suis 100 % hétéro, il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi. »

« Pff O, tu ne peux pas en être sûre à 100 %! En plus ce serait con de passer à côté d'une potentielle belle histoire avec une superbe (quoiqu'un peu perverse) jeune femme juste à cause des étiquettes. »

Elle baisse la tête et semble réfléchir. Je la laisse cogiter et vais danser avec les autres monos et les enfants. Ils sont tous contents d'être debout à cette heure-ci et dansent comme des petits fous. Je calque vite mon humeur sur la leur et sautille partout, essayant (vainement) d'être en rythme sur du Katy Perry.

Alors que je m'amuse comme une gamine, j'aperçois Lexa au fond de la salle. Elle me fixe et ressemble étrangement à un prédateur. Elle est cachée dans l'ombre et j'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup. Ce n'est plus de la taquinerie qu'il y a entre nous mais plutôt… de la jalousie. Et vu comment Lexa a remballé Finn, je pense et j'espère qu'elle l'est aussi. Vu le dédain qu'elle a montré envers lui, je suis sûre que si elle avait pu elle l'aurait étrangler.

Ça devient un peu saoulant d'à chaque fois se repousser… J'ai envie de mieux la connaître : savoir son film préféré, ses loisirs, son travail, ses intérêts, et éventuellement son tour de poitrine ( même s'il m'est d'avis que c'est un bonnet C)…

J'ai envie qu'elle se déride un peu et qu'elle vienne s'amuser. Je décide de prendre les devants et d'aller lui parler.

« Hey Lexa ! Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je tiens la garde, histoire de repérer les petits ados en ruts qui tenteraient de quitter la soirée pour la continuer dans les dortoirs. »

« Ha ok... »

Je me tord les mains, cherchant mes mots. Un pique de stress sort de nulle part, je sens presque la sueur perler sur mon front. Le fait qu'elle ait à nouveau son visage impassible n'arrange rien à la situation.

« Tu veux venir danser ? »

« Non. » Elle semble vraiment ennuyée par ma demande, et ça me chagrinne un peu… J'avais vraiment envie de la voir se trémousser.

« S'il te plaît, ça me… euh ça leur ferait plaisir ! » J'y crois pas que ma bouche ait sorti ça ! Elle hausse un sourcil devant mon lapsus et laisse un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. Je tente de plaisanter pour détourner l'attention de ma petite boulette :

« Et ne m'oblige pas à t'appeler commandante ! »

Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir ses lèvres s'étendre pour finalement s'ouvrir et laisser s'échapper un rire harmonieux. Le souvenir de sa demande extravagante dans les douches nous revient en mémoire. C'est dingue qu'elle même rie de sa petite farce un poil perverse.

« Je n'ai pas envie de danser Clarke... »

Mes épaules s'affaissent littéralement devant son refus et je commence à faire demi tour en traînant les pieds lorsqu'elle reprend la parole, un air coquin dans les yeux :

« Mais seulement car tu risque d'être ridicule à côté de mes incroyables compétences en danse ! Et j'ai envie de t'épargner ça. »

« Ooh madame est trop bonne. »

Je lui tire la langue et feint l'agacement, mais au fond je suis toute excitée qu'elle pose une main sur ma taille et m'incite à avancer vers la piste de danse.

Et waw elle avait raison, elle danse bien… Très bien même.

* * *

Bon. Je suis saoule.

Après la petite fête, on a envoyé les enfants aux lits et on s'est réunis pour boire un verre (...une dizaine pour finir) et jouer au poker.

Une fois encore Lexa, qui est à côté de moi, excelle et remporte toutes les manches. Heureusement qu'on a tous refusé l'idée de Raven, à savoir un strip poker, sinon je serais à poil depuis longtemps.

Et je viens encore de perdre. Bellamy souffle et clame à la tricherie alors que Lexa ricane et ramasse tous nos jetons. Elle est assez imbibée aussi mais a l'air de savoir encore manier les cartes comme une pro. Elle compte ses victuailles avant d'annoncer fièrement :

« Commander is back ! »

Alors que je ris à ses bêtises, son portable vibre pour afficher le nom de cette pétasse de ''Costia''. Ça me refroidit complètement. Même ivre, je suis jalouse…

Lexa capte mon regard puis retourne son portable, sans même lire le message. Je lui souris, et pour la remercier, passe ma main sous la table et la pose sur la sienne qui repose sur son genou. C'est juste un geste amical après tout…

En fait ça aurait pu l'être si je ne l'avais pas laissée plus de 5 minutes… Et si je n'avais pas commencé à faire des petits cercles langoureux avec mon pouce sur le dos de sa main… Et si, en plus de la main sous la table, je n'avais pas ajouté un pied qui se balade le long de la jambe de Lexa.

Ok… Ce n'est vraiment pas innocent. Lexa ne me regarde pas et m'offre son profil gauche. Petit à petit je vois du rouge grimper de son cou jusqu'à ses oreilles en passant par ses joues. Oh j'y crois pas : je ne la laisserais pas insensible ?

Totalement joyeuse et désinhibée, mon pied escalade doucement l'intérieur de la jambe de Lexa. J'attends qu'elle m'interroge du regard, qu'elle se fâche et qu'elle m'arrête… Mais il n'en est rien. Je continue ''discrètement'' mon petit jeu que j'espère sensuel lorsque Wells gâche tout :

« Lexa, c'est à ton tour de jouer. Hé, ça va ? T'es hyper rouge. »

« Heu..oui… Je ne supporte pas bien l'alcool. »

Je ris doucement et continue à me servir de mon pied pour la déstabiliser. Elle qui est d'habitude si confiante, bafouille lorsque tout le monde lève les yeux vers elle.

Ocatavia s'approche et touche son front.

« Mais tu es bouillante ! Touche Clarke. »

J'arrête ma taquinerie car O s'est assez approchée pour voir ce qu'il se trame sous la table. Je m'éxécute donc et touche le front de ma voisine qui est effectivement bouillant.

« Oh… Tu es toute chaude, tu dois sûrement avoir de la fièvre... »

Lexa hoche la tête puis se lève. Ses yeux clairs accrochent les miens lorsqu'elle annonce qu'elle va se coucher :

« Sûrement… Je vais aller me coucher alors. Tu m'accompagnes Clarke ? »

Les autres ne semblent pas percevoir le gros sous entendu, mais moi si. Ce n'est pas une gentille petite demande anodine. C'est donc la gorge sèche que je me lève également, déclarant que je suis exténuée.

Une fois la porte passée et fermée, Lexa attrape ma main et entrelace nos doigts, nous dirigeant d'un pas pressé à travers les couloirs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous ! Un peu de retard par rapport à d'habitude et je m'en excuse ^^ Désolée aussi pour la coupure haha (et aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe) :D**

 **Enfin bref encore merci pour les commentaires et j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire (je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite..)**

* * *

 _J'y crois pas ! C'est réellement en train de se passer !_

Je me demande même si je dois me pincer car je n'arrive pas à réaliser que ça va aller au-delà du rêve. Une petite partie de moi me rappelle qu'elle est en couple et surtout qu'elle m'insupporte… Mais l'autre partie, beaucoup plus grande, me hurle de me dépêcher à retirer ses vêtements avec mes dents.

Nous arrivons au pas de notre chambre et Lexa m'offre un dernier regard empli de promesses avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me plaquer contre celle-ci. Elle ne prend même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et attaque directement mon cou avec ses lèvres. Elle remonte doucement jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille.

« Hmmm… Ça t'amuse de m'allumer ainsi ? »

« Oui… Vraiment beaucoup... » Je réponds à sa question tout en descendant mes mains vers ses reins, l'attrapant fermement et la collant contre moi.

Ce contact me rappelle la scène dans les douches, et je suis à présent en combustion complète. Je la serre encore plus fort, comme si je voulais qu'elle fusionne avec moi. Lexa lèche mon oreille puis susurre tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux :

« Je le savais… »

Elle tire sur mes mèches blondes juste assez fort pour me faire sortir un petit gémissement. Il fait noir mais j'imagine très bien son petit sourire en coin face au pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi. Et je suis presque embarrassée d'être aussi excitée par son autorité de ''commandante''. Presque… Car là, j'approuve tout ce qu'elle me fait en commençant à onduler contre son corps qui ne tarde pas à suivre mes mouvements. Ses mains serpentent partout sur moi et l'élancement que je ressens plus bas devient presque insupportable tant il s'intensifie.

J'ai envie de plus, et Lexa doit lire dans mes pensées puisqu'elle commence à tirer sans ménagement sur ma chemise tout en me parlant de sa voix devenue rauque :

« Clarke… Dépêche-toi de tout enlever, Raven et Octavia peuvent arriver à tout moment. »

Je m'exécute et retire en un mouvement mon haut. N'y tenant plus et prise d'une force insoupçonnée, je passe mes mains sous les cuisses de Lexa et la soulève.

Je sais bien que c'est une erreur que nous allons commettre car nous sommes saoules et que demain on recommencera sûrement à se disputer. Mais je mets ces pensées négatives de côté et presse ce corps chaud contre le matelas, voulant profiter un maximum de celui-ci.

«Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!»

Un cri nous interrompt. Je sens un corps bouger à nos côtés et me lève rapidement, tellement rapidement que je tombe à terre.

La lumière s'allume et quatre paires d'yeux nous fixent. Elles viennent d'être réveillées par le cri et frottent leurs petits yeux fatigués. La fillette que nous venons d'écraser se masse le coude et nous questionne avec un ton accusateur :

« Vous faîtes quoi ? J'ai un bobo au coude maintenant ! »

Je me lève et tourne la tête vers Lexa qui est elle aussi toute honteuse d'être ainsi exposée devant ces quatre petites filles.

On s'est trompées de chambre.

C'est tellement con.

Lexa est la première a réagir :

« Excuse nous Lily, on jouait...heu… à cache cache ! »

« A cache cache-tout-nu ? »

« Hein ? »

« Cache cache-tout-nu. C'est pour ça que Clarke a enlevé sa chemise non ? »

Les yeux de ma collègue et des petites vont se poser sur mon soutien gorge. _Oups ! J'avais oublié ce petit détail…_

Je cours vers la porte, attrape ma chemise et l'enfile aussi vite que possible, enfilant mes boutons dans le désordre.

Je suis rouge de honte et j'ai clairement dessaoulé. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'être engloutie par le sol.

Non mais sérieusement, quel genre de monitrice écrase un gosse alors qu'elle fricote vigoureusement avec sa collègue?!

« Heu… Oui, Clarke et moi étions en train de jouer à cache cache-tout-nu. »

« Cool ! On peut jouer ? »

« Non ! Il est trop tard maintenant ! Et surtout pas un mot aux autres ! »

« S'il te plaît Lexa ! »

Les quatre petites diablesses sortent de leurs lits et sautillent autour de nous. Notre autorité a soudainement disparu et je ne sais pas comment nous allons nous sortir de là… Heureusement (ou plutôt malheureusement?) la porte s'ouvre sur Raven qui hurle aux petites de retourner se coucher. Celles-ci s'exécutent sans discuter et je suis moi même impressionnée devant le respect qu'inspire mon amie.

Raven s'apprête à fermer la porte lorsqu'elle remarque enfin notre présence. Son regard passe de Lexa à moi plusieurs fois avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche et nous demande avec une éloquence digne d'un pilier de bar :

« Hé bin vous êtes pas couchées les filles ? Il che fait tard hein ! »

Soulagées, nous la suivons jusqu'à la bonne chambre qui est en réalité juste à droite.

Plus aucun mot n'est échangé entre nous. La gêne est beaucoup trop forte et le sommeil introuvable…

* * *

« Argh ! J'ai une gueule de bois pas possible ! »

« Pareil Griffin ! Si tu allumes un briquet devant ma bouche, je suis sûre d'incendier tout le bâtiment tellement j'empeste l'alcool... »

Raven et moi sommes couchées sur la table et refusons de toucher à notre petit déjeuner, de peur de le vomir immédiatement. Des monos qui puent la gnôle ça fait vraiment pas professionnel, mais aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et c'est le jour le plus tranquille pour nous. J'aurais aimé en profiter autrement qu'en purgeant mon foie , mais la tequila en a décidé autrement.

Octavia et Lexa rentrent dans la pièce et viennent s'installer à nos côtés. Raven pose sa tête sur l'épaule de O qui lui caresse directement les cheveux.

« Mhhh, je me sens pas bien… Tu vas prendre soin de moi O ? »

« Je prends toujours soin de toi. Et puis je t'avais prévenue de ne pas boire autant. »

« Mais c'est pas moi qui aime l'alcool c'est lui qui m'aime ! Il trouve toujours un moyen d'envahir mon système. »

« C'est ça Raven ! En fait tu as trébuché, tu es tombée sur une bouteille de rhum et presque tout son contenu s'est déversé dans ta bouche. »

« J'adore quand tu te montres aussi compréhensive envers moi. »

La petite joute verbale qu'il y a entre mes deux amies ne m'amuse pas autant que d'habitude car je suis trop occupée à éviter tout contact visuel avec Lexa.

Fraîche comme elle est, elle a n'a sûrement pas oublié un seul instant des ''événements'' de la veille…

J'ai décidé de l'éviter jusqu'à la fin du voyage car je peux déjà deviner qu'elle regrette et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'essuyer un rejet avec elle. Car je suis sûre qu'en plus du traditionnel râteau, il y aura des insultes et sévices corporels. Elle m'a déjà montré à quel point elle peut être cruelle…

* * *

« Clarke ? On peut parler ? »

Lexa vient se poster à côté de moi alors que je suis occupée de flemmarder sur mon lit. Je stress et essaie à tout prix d'éviter toute discussion avec elle.

« PAs maintenant Lexa, je viens de me rappeler que Kane m'avait demandé de faire un truc. »

« Un truc ? »

« Oui, un truc avec des papiers. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide avec tes trucs ? »

« Non merci. »

« Et après ton truc, tu peux me rejoindre ? »

« Non j'ai encore un truc après. »

Elle soupire bruyamment et serre la mâchoire. Elle a l'air vraiment ennuyée que je refuse de lui parler, presque frustrée en fait. Ça doit bien être la première fois qu'elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut et je l'avoue, ça m'amuse un peu.

« Bon ok… Quand tu auras fini avec tes ''trucs'', viens me voir.''

Elle tourne les talons sort de la chambre, les poings serrés, tout en murmurant je ne sais quelle insulte à mon égard. Elle me fait un peu peur quand elle agit ainsi et ça me donne encore moins envie d'avoir cette petite discussion. En effet je l'imagine très bien m'étrangler avec ses beaux doigts fins.

En attendant il faut que je trouve un ''truc'' à faire.

La randonnée me semble une bonne idée pour partir au moins quatre heures. Je prends donc mon sac à dos et me dirige vers les bois.

* * *

Aïe... J'ai mal partout !

Je déteste marcher, courir, grimper,… bref tout ce qui est physique. D'ailleurs Bellamy m'a demandé si j'étais devenue folle quand je lui ai dit que j'allais me balader quelques heures dans les bois.

Ça fait depuis une bonne heure que je marche et je décide de me poser sur un rocher. Je sors mon carnet et commence à dessiner lorsque j'entends un bruit dans les buissons. Ça doit sûrement être un lapin ou un écureuil.

Je me concentre sur mes trais, mes contours et m'applique à reproduire ce magnifique paysage. Je suis vite prise dans mon travail et n'entends pas que quelqu'un s'approche.

« Ici tu ne pourras pas m'échapper...»

Je sursaute et aperçois Lexa juste à côté de moi. Elle a un large sourire sur son visage et s'avance doucement vers moi.

« Putain Lexa tu m'as fait peur ! Attends… Tu m'as suivi ?! »

« Ce ne fut pas très difficile : tu n'es pas vraiment du genre rapide et tu laisses plus de traces qu'un sanglier. »

« T'es quoi, une chasseuse ? »

« Plus ou moins… »

« Espèce de psychopathe, pourquoi tu es là ? Ne me dis pas que tu as une arme sur toi ?! »

« Non. Je veux juste te parler mais tu te la joues inaccessible… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non… Ou pas encore... »

« Hein ? »

« Bah après hier soir… Tu sais bien... »

Elle rougit puis s'assied à côté de moi à une distance raisonnable. Elle frotte ses mains et je crois percevoir de la nervosité.

« Tu regrettes c'est ça ? »

« Euh je…bah… c'est juste que...non pas vraiment. »

« Pourquoi tu m'évites alors ? »

« J'ai peur que toi tu regrettes et que tu me le fasses bien comprendre. »

« Tu as peur de moi ? »

« Parfois tu es vraiment effrayante Lexa...Je sais que c'est ridicule mais ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait bien après tout... »

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et je sursaute légèrement devant tant de douceur. Elle a dû tombé sur la tête en venant jusqu'ici car c'est vraiment bizarre… J'ai un peu de mal à me détendre surtout lorsqu'elle reprend la parole :

« Tu as raison je regrettes. »

Voilà, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ça fait mal. Elle utilise la tendresse pour mieux m'achever ensuite. C'est vraiment mesquin… Je suis tellement dégoûtée que je lâche sa main et me lève en vue d'aller me jeter du haut de la falaise. Sauf que Lexa est plus rapide que moi car elle m'attrape le poignet.

« Clarke attends ! La seule chose que je regrette c'est d'avoir été assez conne pour me tromper de chambre. Sérieusement j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrasé une petite fille de 7 ans. »

Il me faut une éternité pour comprendre les paroles de mon interlocutrice tant je suis étonnée. _Elle ne regrette pas !_

« Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à y croire… J'espère qu'elles ne diront rien aux autres, sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes avec le boss. »

« Surtout toi, avec tes talents d'exhibitionniste, tu risque d'être jugée comme une délinquante sexuelle. »

« Hé c'est pas drôle ! »

Je la tape gentiment sur l'épaule, et elle en profite pour m'attraper l'autre main et ainsi m'inciter à m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Ses mains passent de mes poignets à mes cuisses, les caressant de toute leur longueur. Je frissonne et passe les miennes derrière sa nuque, nous rapprochant de plus en plus. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche ô combien tentante. Si proche du but…

Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux châtains et presse enfin mes lèvres contre les siennes, les goûtant pour la première fois. C'est un baiser simple mais très plaisant. Un baiser qui se fait de plus en plus fougueux, qui en demande toujours plus, qui incite nos langues à se rencontrer et à se caresser chaleureusement.

Toutes les deux émoustillées, nous reprenons nos activités là où nous les avons laissées hier soir. En mieux, car je sais que ce n'est pas l'alcool qui la rend aussi affectueuse.

« Mhh Clarke… Je n'arrête pas de penser à ça depuis hier soir... »

« Et à quoi penses-tu ? »

« A ton corps sans cet inutile t-shirt gris... »

Elle souligne ses propos en me retirant le vêtement encombrant. Je suis tellement euphorique devant son regard appréciateur que je nous fais tomber dans l'herbe et prends immédiatement le dessus, tout en prenant soin de me débarrasser de son débardeur.

Je la trouvais déjà belle avant mais là maintenant allongée par terre en dessous de moi… c'est limite jouissif.

Je reprends possession de ses lèvres, les mordillant alors que mes mains descendent et s'attaquent au bouton de son short. J'adore l'écouter haleter alors qu'on se découvre, je suis folle de sa manière de vouloir garder le contrôle en m'enfermant entre ses bras, et surtout je suis subjuguée devant tant d'envie lorsqu'elle me retourne la faveur.

C'était presque primal mais c'était sûrement la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ma vie. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse autant apprécier une randonnée...

On a eu du mal à partir de là, surtout lorsque nos regards se posaient sur les empreintes que nous avons laissées dans l'herbe. Mais la nuit tombait et les autres allaient finir par nous chercher.

J'ai aussi eu du mal à décrocher ce petit sourire satisfait lorsque Lexa m'a pris la main à travers les bois, nous conduisant au camp dans un silence confortable. Arrivées à destination on s'est directement séparées. Il y avait comme un accord tacite établi entre nous sur le fait de rester discrètes.

Je suis totalement comblée et rien ne pourra changer cela ce soir. Certainement pas Jo qui vient de vomir ses brocolis, ni Bellamy qui raconte toujours les même blagues pourries et pas même Raven la perverse qui me demande pourquoi j'ai les genoux verts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous :) Une suite pleine d'amour, de tendresse et de câlins, spécialement pour vous (avouez que je suis trop gentille :p )**

* * *

« Clarke, tu sais me passer la cruche d'eau s'il te plaît ? »

Je tends le récipient à Lexa qui se sert un verre à ras bort, le descendant d'une seule traite, longue et sensuelle. Une goutte d'eau coule sur son menton et va s'échouer sur sa chemise. J'ai du mal à détacher mon regard, et à avaler le morceau de pizza que je vient d'enfourner dans ma bouche.

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis l'épisode inoubliable des bois, et même si on veut toutes les deux rester discrètes, on ne peut s'empêcher de se chercher à longueur de journée. Lexa me mitraille à coups d'insinuations et trouve toujours un moyen de me coincer dans un coin du camp pour jouer à touche-pipi.

Même si j'apprécie beaucoup ces petits échanges, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes. Certainement pas ensemble et ce n'est pas pour le pire car on ferait un horrible couple, du genre capable de se faire des cous-bas constamment. Mais au fond de moi j'aimerais qu'on en parle un peu, et surtout qu'on aborde le sujet ''Costia''. Sauf qu'elle n'utilise que deux tons avec moi : le salace et le neutre (en compagnie des autres en général). J'ai l'impression qu'elle me force à me résoudre au fait que c'est juste une histoire de fesses qui va s'achever en même temps que cette colonie de vacances. Non pas que je sois contre, car même si on couche ensemble, elle continue à m'énerver.

Le bruit de son verre posé sur la table me sort de mes pensées et mon attention est à nouveau dirigée vers elle.

Elle se ressert et le vide à nouveau, versant cette fois-ci de l'eau dans son décolleté. Je déglutis et essuie mes mains devenues moites sur mes genoux.

« Waw… Tu devais avoir vachement soif... »

« Oui… J'adore boire. De l'eau principalement. Mais pas que... »

« Je me doutais que tu étais une amatrice de café. »

« Désolée de te décevoir Clarke, mais je préfère quand c'est plus… doux. »

« Ha, tu préfères le lait alors… »

« Non, pas vraiment, je suis plutôt une accro au sucre. J'adore le jus de litchi… »

« Ha oui c'est très bon le jus de litchi… Tu sais ce qui est encore meilleur ? Le jus de fraise ! »

« Mhhhh le jus de fraise… » Elle gémit, mange son dernier bout de pizza puis suce langoureusement son pouce. « C'est mon fruit préféré. »

« C'est dingue, moi aussi ! »

« Quelle coïncidence… En même temps c'est tellement bon, sucré,… juteux. Tellement juteux qu'on s'en met plein les doigts. »

Raven qui est à côté de moi crache le contenu de son verre et se met à tousser, et Ocatavia nous fixe avec des yeux ronds.

Je me rends compte que notre petit échange chargé de sous-entendus n'a pas échappé à l'esprit vicieux de nos amies.

Lexa sort de son attitude aguicheuse, se racle la gorge et quitte la table prétextant devoir s'occuper d'une petite qui a perdu son doudou cette nuit. Je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le réfectoire.

« Tu nous expliques Griffin ? »

« Expliquer quoi Raven ? »

« Pourquoi Lexa et toi aviez l'air de vous bouffer du regard. »

Octavia approuve en hochant la tête et en rajoutant que ''putain c'était intense''.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous les filles. »

« A d'autre Clarke ! J'ai jamais vu autant de tension sexuelle dans une discussion sur des fruits. »

« On apprend à mieux se connaître, c'est tout. »

Mes amies m'offre un regard totalement pas crédule, et insistant lourdement, comme les enfants qu'elles sont. Je souffle et décide de leur dire la vérité.

« Bon ok… Lexa et moi on est devenues légèrement plus proches. »

« Mais encore ? Légèrement dans le sens on baise furieusement dans les douches ou dans le sens on baise furieusement dans les bois ? »

Je rougis et baisse la tête devant les propos crus de Raven. J'ai vraiment du mal à avouer que pour une fois elle n'exacerbe pas les choses…

« Dans les bois... »

« QUOI ?! »

Octavia et Raven viennent de lâcher ce cri en même temps, comme si je venais de leur annoncer que j'avais décidé de me faire implanter un troisième sein. Leurs bouches forment un rond parfait et c'est Octavia qui se ressaisit la première :

« Clarke ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies couché avec Lexa ! Des détails, tout de suite ! Comment c'est arrivé ? Tu ne l'as pas drogué ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

 _Merci les amies…_

« Euh nan et merci pour la confiance… C'est arrivé comme ça en fait. »

« Je te l'avais dit qu'elles succomberaient Rav' ! »

« Ouais, moi même j'y crois pas que toi, Griffin, aies accompli un tel exploit ! Attends… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tous les enfants parlent de vous et d'un jeu intitulé ''cache cache à poil''. »

 _Lily ! Espèce de sale gosse ! J'aurais dû leur coudre les lèvres..._

« D'abord c'est cache cache-tout-nu, et ensuite on a vraiment rien à voir avec ça. C'est juste une bande de petits exhibitionnistes ! »

« Oui bien sûr… Enfin bref, elle est comment ? Elle est du genre dominante non ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partager ce genre d'information avec toi ! »

« Aller Clarke ! Laisses-en un peu à ceux qui sont seuls ! Dis moi au moins qu'elle est souple, histoire que je fasse des beaux rêves cette nuit. »

Je commence un peu à m'énerver de l'intérêt que Raven a pour les compétences sexuelles de Lexa, tout comme Ocatavia qui soupire, serrant sa fourchette jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent.

« Raven, c'est totalement déplacé, même pour toi. »

« Oh ne fais pas cette tête… Tu m'as l'air assez souple pour envahir mes rêves toi aussi. »

« Merci… Même si je n'ose même pas imaginer de quoi tu rêves la nuit. »

«Si tu t'invitais dans mon lit, je t'en ferais un rapide aperçu. »

Raven remue ses sourcils alors qu'Octavia, qui est rouge pivoine, lui lance un bout de pain. Leurs yeux pétillent et leurs sourires sont extra larges. Leurs visages débordent d'amour et d'attirance, à un tel point que s'en est presque dégoûtant. Elles iraient tellement bien ensemble…

« Eurk… Prenez vous une chambre ! »

Elles cessent leurs œillades et m'adressent un regard gêné, comme prises en flagrant délit. C'est tellement mignon...

« Oh mais on a déjà une chambre, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécierais autant tes nuits... »

 _Euwwww ! Beaucoup moins mignon !_

« Raven, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Clarke a le sommeil trèèès lourd ! »

« Oui, lui mettre des spaghettis dans la culotte fut un jeu d'enfant ! » Raven lève les yeux au ciel avec un air rêveur sur le visage en se rappelant de son exploit malveillant. « Mais même si notre amie est une vraie enclume la nuit, je suis convaincue que tu es du genre bruyante... »

« Loin de là ! »

« Du genre tigresse alors ? »

« Non plus ! »

« Là tu perds des points Blake… »

« Ha comme c'est dommage… Comment je peux en récupérer ? »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai une liste interminable ! »

Ha c'est reparti ! Elles peuvent parler de Lexa et moi… Elles sont pires !

* * *

« Hey, je te cherchais partout... »

Je me recoiffe devant la glace lorsque je sens les deux bras fermes de Lexa entourer ma taille. Elle dégage quelques mèches avec son nez puis pose un baiser dans mon cou. C'est tellement agréable lorsqu'elle est aussi tendre.

« Et tu m'as trouvé. »

« Je compte bien en profiter tu sais.. »

Son regard croise le mien dans le miroir et je peux clairement deviner ses intentions. Cette fille est insatiable, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais nous sommes en début d'après midi et nous devons travailler, pas fricoter.

« Même si j'adore quand tu profites de moi, ce ne sera pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoiiii ? »

Elle fait la moue et repose un baiser derrière mon oreille. Je frissonne mais me dégage légèrement, me rappelant ce pour quoi je suis venue ici. Je tends le bras, ouvre la porte de l'armoire et en sort une serviette hygiénique.

Lorsque je me retourne, je me rends compte que Lexa fronce les sourcils et arbore un air déçu. Elle croise les bras et tape du pied sur le sol. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce changement d'attitude.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

« Non ça va, c'est juste que… Tu as tes règles ? »

« Non, c'est pour Karen, elle vient d'avoir les siennes pour la première fois. La pauvre, elle est persuadée qu'elle va se vider de son sang et pleure depuis ce matin. »

« Ha ok ! J'ai eu peur. »

Lexa a l'air soulagée et je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire autant. Elle qui ne se soucie jamais de mon état, semble soudainement très intéressée par mes menstruations. Je ressens un mélange aigre doux en moi : d'un côté j'ai la confirmation qu'elle apprécie plutôt bien nos ''rencontres'', et d'un autre j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un objet à ses yeux.

« C'est tellement attentionné de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Ouais c'est juste que l'abstinence ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes habitudes. »

« J'ai cru comprendre... »

Je lui offre un sourire tendu et m'apprête à sortir de la pièce, mais fais finalement faire demi tour et me poste en face d'elle. J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres et le moment est parfaitement choisi pour la laisser s'échapper, quitte à gâcher ''ce'' qu'il y a entre elle et moi.

« Ça ne fait pas partie de tes habitudes ? Ça veut dire que je suis juste un substitut ? »

« Pfff… Je n'ai pas dit ça Clarke. »

« Oui mais tu le penses un peu non ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Je suis quoi pour toi alors ? »

Ça il y est. J'ai posé la question ''typiquement féminine, inutile et qui gâche tout'' et je sais que j'ai réussi à énerver Lexa. Elle serre la mâchoire et m'adresse un regard lasse. Après une éternité, elle soupire longuement et finit par me répondre.

« Une simple collègue, tu pourrais même devenir une ''amie'' si tu faisais plus d'efforts. »

Elle ponctue sa phrase avec un petit sourire mauvais, contente de sa petite réplique mesquine. Commander is back et ça fait mal.

« Plus d'efforts ? Tu te fous de moi ?! »

« T'as tendance à te comporter comme une garce parfois. Et puis tu n'es pas vraiment drôle. »

« Va te faire voir Lexa. Et puis tu couches avec toutes tes amies toi ? »

« Pas toutes… »

« Seulement les blondes c'est ça ?! »

« Arrête de t'énerver. Je vois pas pourquoi tu fais un scandale pour ça. »

« Parce que j'ai tendance à me comporter comme une garce. »

« Oh pitié arrête, c'est bon je m'excuse ! Ce que tu peux être chiante... »

« Lâche moi Lexa ! Tu n'as qu'à te démerder avec ta main droite puisque je suis si chiante. »

« Et ce sera avec plaisir ! Elle est plus douée que toi et au moins elle, elle ne parle pas. »

 _Paaaaf !_

Ma main est partie toute seule, et une belle trace rouge commence à apparaître sur la joue de Lexa. Elle, comme moi, est surprise et ouvre la bouche devant la force que j'ai utilisée dans cette gifle. Je m'apprête à m'excuser lorsqu'elle me rend la pareille, en 10 fois plus fort. Je masse mon visage et sent des larmes commencer à monter. Je ne peux pas me permettre de pleurer devant elle, c'est une question d'honneur.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me passe par l'esprit lorsque je lui balance mon poing dans la face. Poing qu'elle intercepte et qui va se planter contre le mur.

« Aïe ! »

Je hurle et serre mon poing ensanglanté (bon ok, légèrement ouverte) entre mes jambes. Je me retiens de pleurer et accuse Lexa alors que clairement c'est moi la conne de l'histoire.

« T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ! »

« Je t'en pris Clarke, il n'y a quasiment rien, arrête de faire le bébé. »

Elle prend sans délicatesse ma main, saisit la serviette hygiénique et l'essuie avec. Je me laisse faire mais je souffre énormément…

« Tiens pour la gamine, c'est pour ça que tu es là non ? »

Elle me donne la serviette tâché puis tourne les talons, très fière d'avoir encore une fois gagné et en passant écrasé ma fierté.

* * *

« Waw, j'avoue elle est bonne ! »

« J'ai d'autres photos si tu veux. »

Nous sommes à l'atelier sculpture, un de mes préféré, et les deux crétins qui me servent de collègues, à savoir Lexa et Bellamy, sont assis par terre et font tout sauf m'aider avec les enfants. En effet, Lexa lui montre un panel assez large apparemment, de photos de ''Costia''. D'après leurs rires gras je suis persuadée que ce sont des photos pornographiques. Ou du moins elles ne laissent pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination car en une heure j'ai appris qu'elle a une paire de seins géniale et que le petit lotus tatoué qu'elle a à l'aine est vraiment bien fait.

« Franchement, cette meuf a vraiment un corps de rêve ! »

« En parlant du loup… Elle vient de m'envoyer un message. »

« Elle ne peut plus se passer de toi haha ! »

Ils parlent fort et même si je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre leur petite discussion dégoûtante, je n'en manque pas une seule syllabe.

Ça m'énerve. Je sers mon outil et sculpte sans vraiment réfléchir.

Ce n'est que quand j'ai achevé mon œuvre que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de créer. Je range le matériel avec les enfants puis les invite à passer à table. Lorsque je passe devant Lexa, je lui offre ma sculpture.

Je m'éloigne et la vois observer mon cadeau : un petit poignard en bois, avec son nom et une tête de mort gravés dessus. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'apprécie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Alors je reviens avec un chapitre un peu plus sérieux, car des fois je sais être sérieuse :D Je vous promet que le prochain sera plus gai et cette fois-ci je ne vous mens pas ^^**

* * *

« Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ? »

« Parce que c'est une garce ! Elle est odieuse, égoïste, méchante, perfide, manipulatrice, et j'en passe ! »

« Ha bon ? Hier tu disais qu'elle était belle, charmante, sexy, et ci et ça… Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

« … J'ai compris que ça sert à rien d'essayer de plaire à quelqu'un qui ne saura jamais me donner ce que je veux. »

« De l'amour ? »

Je soupire devant la naïveté d'Octavia. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris que Lexa est tout simplement incapable d'aimer autre chose qu'elle même. Sérieusement son ego est beaucoup trop gros pour être réel, plus gros encore que ceux de tous mes ex réunis. La reine des connasses quoi…

« Non O, ce serait déjà un miracle si elle m'offrait une once de respect... »

« Peut-être que son comportement n'est juste qu'une façade. »

« Façade ou pas, ça ne m'amuse plus. »

« Mais bien sûr que si que ça t'amuse ! On en reparle tout à l'heure, je dois m'occuper des petits. »

Octavia rejoint Wells et me laisse avec Raven et Lexa. Aujourd'hui c'est ballade à roller ! Je suis encore plus excitée que la vingtaine de gosses lorsque j'enfile mes patins, j'adore cette activité et je compte bien en profiter.

Je mène le groupe depuis une dizaine de minutes et suis très étonnée que Lexa n'ait pas encore essayé de me renverser. Sa discrétion m'inquiétant plus qu'autre chose, je ralentis et me retourne pour la chercher du regard. Je suis totalement morte de rire lorsque je la vois au bout de la file, occupée de battre des bras pour tenir en équilibre. Elle manque de tomber par terre et se rattrape au bras de Raven qui se tord de rire devant la scène. Je me retiens mais c'est plus fort que moi : il faut que je les rejoigne et que je me moque d'elle.

Dès que j'arrive à leur hauteur, Raven lâche Lexa et s'enfuie vers le début de file.

« Je te laisse le boulet Griffin ! »

« Le boulet t'emmerde Reyes ! »

La mauvaise humeur de Lexa est hilarante. Je peux littéralement voir des éclairs dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se démène pour avancer.

« J'étais pas au courant que tu ne savais pas patiner. »

« Je sais patiner, Clarke. »

« Clairement... »

« Non mais arrête de rire, je sais vraiment patiner ! »

A peine a-t-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle est déséquilibrée et qu'elle s'accroche à mon bras. Elle me lâche directement après et me fusille du regard en entendant mes éclats de rire.

« Lexa… Ça te fait mal d'avouer que tu ne sais pas faire quelque chose, pas vrai ?! »

« Non, et puis je ne sais pas tout faire. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu sais tout faire ! A part du roller manifestement... »

« Je sais faire du roller ! »

« Mais oui bien sûr ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est butée ! Et lente. Tellement lente que le groupe est au moins à 100 mètres de nous et donc à perte de vue. J'hésite à la laisser là et à les rejoindre mais reste finalement à ses côtés supportant ses remarques et ses insultes. Elle ne fait en aucun cas allusion à notre ''accrochage'' de la veille, mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas bien digéré le fait que lui tienne tête. Elle est encore plus méchante qu'avant et ça me fait mal. J'essaie de le cacher et de me montrer aussi garce qu'elle, mais c'est peine perdue. Le cœur n'y étant pas, je ne prends même plus la peine de répondre à ses chamailleries et Lexa finit par se lasser et se taire.

Ce silence lourd est brisé par Lexa qui trébuche sur un caillou et qui s'effondre sur moi. J'essaie de la rattraper mais tombe finalement avec elle.

Elle ne se relève pas et prend apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à m'écraser. Je la questionne du regard lorsque je vois sa main posée sur mon sein.

« Oups… Excuse moi Clarke, c'est le seul endroit où j'ai su me rattraper. »

Elle a un sourire coquin sur le visage et ne bouge pas sa main baladeuse. Au contraire elle fixe me lèvres et s'avance doucement vers celles-ci, tout en exerçant une légère pression sur ma poitrine. J'oublie mes coudes douloureux dû à ma chute, et comme hypnotisée, je romps les quelques millimètres qui nous séparent.

Quand je retrouve sa langue, quand elle passe une main sous mon t-shirt et quand elle caresse ma joue de sa main libre, je me rappelle pourquoi elle m'attire tant. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras et oublie que nous sommes couchées sur un petit chemin touristique. On pourrait se faire surprendre mais je m'en fous totalement. C'est dingue qu'elle ait cet effet là sur moi…

Mais quand j'entends ses petits grognements pressés et les ''mots doux'' qu'elle me chuchote, je me souviens pourquoi je l'ai giflé…

« Je savais que tu te laisserais faire... »

Je la repousse violemment et me lève aussi rapidement que mes roller me le permettent. Complètement dégoûtée, je la toise et commence à m'éloigner.

« Clarke, attends ! »

« T'es vraiment qu'une grosse conne Lexa. »

« Oh râle pas, je m'excuse, reviens maintenant ! »

« Arrête de t'excuser toi-même et apprend à respecter les gens ! Tu me dégoûtes... »

Je commence à patiner le plus vite possible, me maudissant pour les larmes qui brouillent ma vue. Elle est allée vraiment trop loin, et je me sens conne de m'être en effet laissée faire.

* * *

« Hey Clarke ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Salut Finn… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Kane m'a appelé pour une livraison. »

« Ha ok. »

Il dépose des caisses sur le plan de travail puis s'appuie contre celui-ci, prêt à me parler de sa vie. Encore en colère, je prête à peine attention à ce qu'il dit. Je suis complètement lessivée et abattue. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait réussi à me mettre dans un état pareil..

« Hé tu m'écoutes ? «

« Heu oui, désolée Finn… Tu disais ? »

« Je te proposais de venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir, au bar du coin. »

« Finn, tu sais bien que je suis là pour travailler. »

Il s'approche et me fait des yeux ''mignons''. Je refuse, mais il ne semble pas comprendre puisqu'il vient me coller, assez pour passer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

« Aller, je te plais, tu me plais, tout le monde le sait… Juste un verre ? »

Beurk ! Même au fond du gouffre je ne conçois pas l'approcher ! Et sa confiance en lui me gonfle… Je le pousse ''gentiment'' et m'apprête à refuser encore.

« Oh mais ça a l'air génial ! Je peux venir ? »

Finn et moi nous retournons pour apercevoir Lexa au pas de la porte de la cuisine. Elle est toute sale et a plusieurs blessures aux genoux. Après une heure elle a fini par arriver au camp…

Finn rougit et commence à bafouiller alors que la reine des connasses s'approche de lui avec un sourire mauvais.

« Euh oui pourquoi pas ! Après tout je suis disponible pour toutes les filles moi ! »

Lexa ricane et pose un regard dédaigneux sur lui.

« Non, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par les gros porcs dans ton genre… Tout comme Clarke d'ailleurs. »

J'y crois pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle à ma place ? Ok elle a raison mais je peux parler pour moi même… Peut-être pas aussi méchamment, car Finn devient tout blanc et déglutit. Ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'il se pisse dessus.

« Heu…Mais… Si.. On se plaît ! »

Elle rit aux éclats puis se dirige vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau. Même moi elle me fait fait peur en ce moment…

« T'as fini ta livraison non ? Tu peux retourner dans ton trou à rats maintenant. »

« Mais t'es qui pour me parler ainsi ? »

« Je te parle comme je veux espèce de petit connard pathétique, donc maintenant tu dégages avant que j'attrape ton cul boutonneux et que t'expulse moi-même d'ici. »

Son ton est neutre mais tranchant, si bien que Finn abandonne et quitte la pièce, les épaules baissées et les poings serrés. Je pense même apercevoir des larmes de rage au coin de ses yeux. _Le pauvre…_

Une fois seules dans la cuisine, je croise les bras et affronte Lexa qui est très fière de sa cruauté. Elle pose son verre et observe ses ongles tout en sifflotant.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« Je n'ai aucun problème. »

« Pourquoi tu t'es comporté ainsi avec lui ? »

« Tu vas pas le défendre quand même ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Car tu mérites mieux que ce gros loser, Clarke. »

Je lâche un rire amer tellement ça me paraît malvenu de sa part. J'ai l'impression qu'elle oublie à chaque fois à quel point elle se comporte mal avec moi. Et franchement je ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait le culot de me sortir ça juste après ce qu'elle vient de me faire.

« Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux que lui ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Je pense que tu as un peu trop confiance en toi ! »

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que cet imbécile te plaît. »

« Peut-être que si, en quoi ça te concerne de toute manière ?! »

« Oh pitié Clarke, regarde-le ! C'est un bon à rien ! Il n'a rien de bon à t'offrir. »

« Parce que toi oui ?! A ce que je sache il n'a pas encore mis de spaghettis dans ma culotte, il n'a pas non plus tenté de me noyer et il ne s'est pas servi de mon corps ! »

J'ai crié ces derniers mots et je suis quasi sûre que Indra m'a entendue alors qu'elle est dans le cellier. Je vraiment besoin de me calmer car là je frôle la crise de nerfs. Le pire c'est que Lexa n'est pas du tout déstabilisée, non elle est zen et reste à sa place tranquillement, ne montrant aucun remords.

Je lui adresse un adresse un regard épuisé puis tourne les talons.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Boire ce verre. »

En une fraction de seconde, Lexa traverse la pièce et m'attrape le poignet, me forçant à me retourner. Son expression ''je m'en fous complètement de toi'' a disparu pour être remplacée par… je ne sais même pas par quoi. De la peur ?

« Lâche moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange tant que je le rejoigne ? Tu es jalouse c'est ça ? »

Je m'attends à recevoir une moquerie pour cette dernière phrase car Lexa n'est jalouse de personne étant donné qu'elle a toujours ce qu'elle veut. Mais non, elle baisse la tête et se masse la nuque de sa main libre. Elle reste silencieuse, et j'en déduis qu'effectivement elle est jalouse.

« Écoute Lexa… Ça ne m'amuse plus ces bagarres entre nous... C'était marrant au début, mais trop de sang a coulé et je dis pas ça pour rire, j'ai des bleus partout ! »

« Moi aussi ça m'amusait beaucoup... » Un sourire timide apparaît au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle tient toujours mon poignet et qu'elle commence à le caresser pour au final entrelacer nos doigts.

J'ai envie de la repousser mais honnêtement je n'en n'ai plus la force… Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je ne sais plus me passer de contact avec elle. Après un petit silence léger, elle porte ma main à sa ses lèvres et y pose un petit baiser. Dire que je suis choquée est un euphémisme. Lexa est un monstre, pas du tout du genre câline. Elle me sort de ma torpeur lorsqu'elle reprend la parole avec un ton beaucoup trop doux pour être réel.

« J'adore sentir ta peau… »

Encore émotive suite aux événements de la journée, je me ressaisis et retire délicatement ma main.

« Lexa, j'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi. J'en ai marre de passer du chaud au froid et de l'attirance à la peur. Décide-toi, merde quoi ! »

« ... »

« Voilà, tu me plais, fais en ce que tu veux... »

Je quitte cette fois-ci vraiment la pièce, mais en ayant l'espoir qu'elle m'attrape à nouveau le bras. Sauf que Lexa reste planter là et ne me retiens pas.

* * *

Je me viens de me coucher et ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Après ma ''déclaration'', Lexa n'a fait que m'éviter, aucun mot ou regard échangé… Je pense que cette mise au point a mis les choses à plat : je lui ai demandé de choisir entre tout ou rien et son choix est assez clair. Je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à me laisser abattre, surtout pour une histoire aussi futile, sauf qu'aujourd'hui fait exception à la règle. J'ai envie de partager mon ''chagrin'' avec mes amies mais ma fierté me bloque.

Au moment où mes yeux commencent enfin à se clore, j'entends des murmures :

« C'était bien ce matin dans les douches... »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui... »

« Si tu veux, ça peut se reproduire héhé ! »

« Non Raven, pas ici. »

« Aller O, Lexa joue aux poker dans la chambre de Wells et Bellamy et Clarke dort profondément. »

« Tu est sûre qu'elle dort ? »

« Mais oui ! Je peux déjà l'entendre ronfler. »

« Dans ce cas... »

Mon sang se glace lorsque je sens le lit commencer à remuer. _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh mon dieu, j'y crois pas !_ Mes amies ont enfin franchi le pas ! Comment on-t-elle pu me cacher cela ?! Et elles sont en train de faire des cochonneries en plus… J'hésite à faire semblant de dormir et les laisser profiter quitte à être perturbée à vie ou à sortir de la chambre et gâcher leur petit moment.

Le long gémissement qui est lâché à peine un mètre en dessous de moi me décide à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Hors de question que je sois témoin de ça ! Je saute de ma couchette et sors rapidement de la chambre, ne voulant en aucun cas leur parler (hé oui je suis vraiment choquée!).

Encore sonnée mais plus que crevée, je m'allonge sur un fauteuil du couloir. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de temps à m'endormir lourdement comme une clocharde sur un banc public. Je m'enfonce doucement dans le pays des rêves lorsque je sens une main caresser ma joue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Je pense entendre la voix de Lexa mais elle est beaucoup trop légère, je suis sûrement occupée de rêver.

« Mmmm, gneeeee…. »

« Clarke ? Pourquoi tu dors dans le couloir ? »

« Mhhh, horrible dans la chambre, mmhh... »

« Hein ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. »

« Horrible dans la chambre… Je veux pas y retourner... »

Ce rêve devient de plus en plus réaliste à un tel point que ça n'en est pas un. En effet je me réveille quasi entièrement lorsque Lexa me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à la chambre.

« Nooooon ! Il ne faut pas rentrer dedans ! »

« Calme toi ma belle, si tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir sur ce fauteuil, tu te mets un doigt dans l'oeil. »

« Ma belle ? Tu me trouves belle maintenant? »

« Je t'ai toujours trouvée belle Clarke. »

Ha non, au temps pour moi, même si mes yeux sont à présent grand ouverts, ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. Rêve agréable soit dit en passant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça va vous plaire! J'apprécie toujours autant vos commentaires qui me rappellent que je dois achever cette histoire :D Bientôt la fin en tout cas ;)**

* * *

« Alors, vous avez bien dormi les filles ?

« Plutôt bien. Et toi ? »

Raven me répond avec un petit sourire fier tandis qu'Octavia reste muette et s'acharne à tartiner sa tranche de pain. J'essaie d'aller à la pêche aux infos mais ce ne sera apparemment pas facile.

« Oui assez bien. Même si j'ai été réveillée par des secousses... »

« Des secousses ? »

« Oui. Des secousses. »

« Il me semble que tes rêves deviennent de plus en plus réalistes Griffin ! »

« Non, ça ne venait sûrement pas de mes rêves. »

« Tu sais… On n'est pas obligées de parler de masturbation dès le petit-déjeuner. »

« Non, à mon avis, les coups de reins venaient plutôt du lit d'Octavia. »

Raven ouvre la bouche et met sa main sur sa poitrine, feignant la surprise.

« O, espèce de petite coquine ! »

« Désolée Rav', c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... »

« Je te pardonne… A condition que tu me dises à quoi tu penses quand tu provoques des ''secousses''. »

« Tu sais bien à quoi je pense. »

Elles sont vraiment incorrigibles…

« Eurk ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Je vous ai entendu faire des cochonneries. »

Mes amies, malgré leur légère teinte rosée, continuent à nier en bloc. Elles savent que je sais… Et même si je n'avais rien entendu, je l'aurais deviné. Ces deux là sont collées dès le matin, c'est limite si elles ne se montent pas l'une sur l'autre ''inconsciemment''.

« Nous ? Jamaiiiiis ! »

Je les regarde avec un air blasé, voulant leur faire comprendre qu'il faut arrêter de me prendre pour une conne. Même si je les trouve très mignonnes et que je les adore, je n'oublie pas qu'elle ont nui à mon sommeil, et ça, c'est impardonnable ! Me dire la vérité est la moindre des choses.

Ocatavia souffle tout en reprenant son sérieux. J'essaie d'être patiente et gentille car après tout c'est son coming out.

« Ok Clarke. Raven et moi, on est… on a… Enfin tu vois quoi. »

Octavia s'incendie sur sa chaise alors que Raven passe un bras autour de ses épaules et rajoute fièrement qu'elles ont en effet ''forniquer''.

Le sourire au lèvres elle me fait un high five lorsqu'elle s'envole soudainement. Oui elle s'envole. Ou elle est plutôt portée, par Bellamy, qui n'a pas l'air content du tout.

« Bell ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as forniqué avec ma petite sœur ?! »

« Ouais, et ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« SI ça me regarde ! »

Raven se débat et réussit à s'échapper de la prise de son désormais beau-frère. O se lève et tente de calmer son frère, lui rappelant que des enfants sont présents et que ce n'est donc pas le bon moment pour étrangler sa collègue.

Son côté grand frère protecteur est vraiment adorable. Sauf pour Raven bien sûr.

« O, ne me dis pas que tu couches avec cette ordure ? »

« Baisse d'un ton tu veux ! J'ai 22 ans, je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même. »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Oui... »

« Oh putain O, j'y crois pas... »

« Je ne pensais pas que le fait que je côtoie une fille te dérangerait autant. »

« Oui, j'avoue ça m'étonne beaucoup, mais je vais m'en remettre. La seule chose qui me dérange c'est que ce soit Raven ! »

« Hé je t'entends ducon ! »

« Ferme-là Reyes ! »

Octavia s'interpose entre les deux et essaie de les calmer. On a l'habitude de voir ces deux-là se chamailler mais jamais de manière aussi virulente. Je me demande même si je ne dois pas leur demander de sortir du réfectoire, de peur de les voir réellement se frapper dessus.

« Non je ne vais pas la fermer ! Occupe toi des tes affaires, tu me gonfles ! »

« T'es pas assez bien pour ma sœur ! Ton but c'est de taper tous les Blake c'est ça ? »

« Ça va être dur de convaincre ta mère... »

Ocatavia les lâche puis observe Raven avec un air mi-ahuri mi-dégoûté. Elle met ses poings sur ses hanches et, grâce à mes précédentes conquêtes féminines, je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

« Tu as couché avec mon frère ? »

« Heu… Peut-être ? »

Rouge de rage, Octavia tourne les talons et sort de la pièce, suivie de près par son ''amie'' et son frère. Ils s'engueulent tellement fort qu'on les entend à travers les murs.

Je finis mon plateau, seule (merci les amis…), lorsque Lexa vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle pose un carnet à côté d'elle, et s'attaque à ses croissants. Une fois la bouche pleine, elle m'adresse enfin la parole :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec les Blake et Raven ? »

« Drame lesbien et familial. »

« Ha d'accord. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai eu ma dose de drame pour un long moment! »

Nous rions en pensant à ces derniers jours, qui ont été vraiment ridicules et puérils. Assise à côté d'elle, je me sens bien, et malgré tous mes efforts, je lui ai tout pardonné. Depuis qu'elle a soulevé tendrement mon énorme corps hier soir et m'a bordé dans ma couchette ( _cette fille a vraiment une force incroyable!_ ), je ne lui en veut plus. Et pour une fois je ne me déteste pas pour ça, car c'est tout simplement devenu une habitude maintenant. En deux semaines, l'adoration et l'énervement n'ont cessé de se côtoyer dans mon petit esprit bien ordonné, et je me résigne à accepter toutes ces faiblesses.

« Finn a fait une livraison ce matin… Et je me suis excusée. »

« Tu peux répéter ? J'ai cru entendre que toi, Lexa ''la commandante suprême'', a présenté ses excuses à ce gros loser de caissier. »

« Très drôle Clarke ! Je me suis vraiment excusée. »

« Waw ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi ? Ta langue ne s'est-elle pas dissoute en prononçant ces mots ? »

« Non elle est intacte, mais je dois avouer que ce fut trèèèèèès dur. »

Elle ricane la bouche pleine et me postillonne sur le visage. Ça aurait été inacceptable si c'était quelqu'un d'autre mais là, ça me dégoûte un peu moins. Elle pourrait soulever sa fesse, péter et envoyer ses gaz vers moi à l'aide de sa main, que ça me ne dérangerait pas. Peut-être même qu'ils sentiraient bon… Non quand même pas. Elle n'est pas parfait, la preuve : elle vient de t'envoyer un énorme bout de croissant sur la tronche.

« Lexa ! C'est dégoûtant. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

« Oh excuse-moi Clarke. Mais toi non plus tu n'es pas très propre... »

Elle se penche et essuie mon menton avec son pouce qu'elle lèche directement après.

« Tu avais un peu de chocolat... »

 _On se calme Clarke !_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour flirter avec elle, car même si j'en ai envie, je ne pense pas que les parents seront ravis d'apprendre que les monos fricotent devant leurs progénitures. Surtout des femmes…

« Ha merci, et sinon tu t'es excusée auprès de Finn mais pas auprès de moi ? »

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, les excuses viendront... »

« Quand ? »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis continue à manger, ignorant mes interrogations.

« Non mais sérieux Lexa, quand ? »

* * *

Où sont mes excuses ? Elles sont longues à venir apparemment. Lexa a passé la journée entre les activités et son petit carnet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y notait mais elle avait l'air très inspirée en tout cas.

Je suis assise en ce moment autour du feu avec les enfants et chantent des chansons de colo. Avec Wells nous sommes les deux seuls moniteurs à être motivés, le triangle Bellamy/Raven/Octavia étant encore occupé de râler et Lexa étant accrochée à son carnet comme Gollum à son précieux.

Cette dernière finit par détacher ses yeux de ses notes et par disparaître dans le bâtiment. Elle revient quelques instant plus tard avec une guitare et s'assied autour du feu, exactement en face de moi.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle était musicienne et je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise, un peu comme une ado devant un beau gosse sachant jouer trois accords.

Les enfants s'extasient dès que Lexa commence à gratter les cordes. Ils s'époumonent ensuite sur Kumbaya, la petite mandarine, et j'en passe des meilleurs. Jusqu'à ce que la guitariste enchaîne sur une chanson d'un style totalement différent. Elle débute le morceau en me regardant timidement...

« Yesterday I went outside  
With my momma's mason jar  
Caught a lovely butterfly  
When I woke up today  
Looked in on my fairy pet  
She had withered all away  
No more sighing in her breast

I'm sorry for what I did  
I did what my body told me to  
I didn't mean to do you harm  
Everytime I pin down what I think I want it slips away  
There it goes - slips away »

Oooooh voilà enfin mes excuses ! Elles sont magiques ! Mieux que ce que j'ai pu espérer… Je l'imaginais embrasser mes pieds et me supplier pour récupérer mon corps de déesse (ego hors contrôle). Mais entendre Lexa et ses mélodies c'est vraiment mieux. C'est beau, c'est simple, c'est presque juste, et ça me réchauffe le cœur, les joues, les mains, tout en fait.

Surtout lorsque ses yeux brillant de malice et de sincérité plongent dans les miens.

« Smell you on my hand for days  
I can't wash away your scent  
If I'm a dog, then you're a bitch  
I guess you're as real as me  
Maybe I can live with that  
Maybe I need fantasy  
Life of chasing butterfly

I'm sorry for what I did  
I did what my body told me to  
I didn't mean to do you harm  
Everytime I pin down what I think I want it slips away  
There it goes - slips away

I told you I would return  
When the robin makes his nest  
And always would retourn  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry »

Lexa achève sa chanson et est acclamée par les applaudissements des enfants mais surtout par les miens. Je tape dans mes mains comme une malade à un tel point que j'en ai les paumes écarlates. Mais je m'en fous, car pour le moment je suis sur un petit nuage qui flotte dans la direction de Lexa.

En effet je la suis discrètement alors qu'elle retourne ranger la guitare. J'attends qu'elle soit dans la remise pour l'accoster.

« Waw ! C'était géniale Lexa, j'ai adoré ! »

« Heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? »

Je me mords la lèvre faisant semblant de peser le pour et le contre alors que le pardon est la dernière des choses que j'ai à l'esprit. Pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de l'embrasser furieusement.

Mais je dois la faire un peu poireauter sinon ce serait trop facile, et la facilité ne nous définit pas vraiment. Nous sommes Clarke et Lexa, pas Marshall et Lily !

Telle un félin, je m'approche donc de ma proie et ne m'arrête qu'à quelques centimètre de son corps. Je pose mon index sur son épaule et utilise mon ton le plus charmeur.

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as mérité… Tu as été vraiment méchante. »

« Désolée… J'agis toujours comme une conne avec les jolies filles qui me plaisent. »

Elle serre la mâchoire et baisse la tête montrant toute sa culpabilité. _La pauvre._ J'ai envie de la torturer encore un peu plus car c'est vraiment amusant, mais en même temps après son petit show, c'est assez dur de me retenir de la serrer dans mes bras.

« Je ne sais pas si cette excuse va suffire… Mais en même temps, tu t'es montrée très romantique en me composant cette chanson, et je dois avouer que ça me pousse à te pardonner. »

Je me jette dans ses bras et retrouve ses lèvres. C'est dingue comme elles m'ont manquées… Je sens ses mains se glisser dans mon cou et mes cheveux, me provoquant les plus divins des frissons. C'est comme si c'était la première fois que je l'embrassais en fait, car les fois précédents ce n'était pas si… intime.

Lexa brise ce baiser génialissime et colle son front contre le mien tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle est belle à en crever et je lui plais ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

« Clarke... »

« Oui ? »

Elle cache son visage dans mon cou et soupire doucement.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer... »

Oh non. Elle va recommencer à faire la connasse et m'avouer qu'elle est vraiment en couple avec cette Costia. Ou pire, qu'elle est fiancée avec cette Costia ! Ou qu'elle est déjà mariée à cette fichue Costia !

« J'ai pas vraiment écrit la chanson, j'ai juste repris les paroles de ''Butterfly'' de Weezer, et j'ai changé une phrase »

« C'est pas grave, c'était parfait. »

Soulagée, je l'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse chaleureusement, contente qu'elle n'ait pas évoqué ''Costia'' et surtout qu'elle soit si mignonne. Et sincèrement je ne pensais pas un jour utiliser cet adjectif pour la qualifier.

* * *

« Clarke. »

« Mhhhh... »

« Clarke ! »

« Mhhhhhhhh ! »

« Réveille-toi ! »

J'émerge, non sans peine, de mon délicieux sommeil et cherche à travers l'obscurité celui qui vient de signer son arrêt de mort en me réveillant. En voyant que c'est Lexa, je me radoucis et tends la main pour caresser sa joue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lexa ? »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Suis-moi. »

Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je descends doucement de ma couchette et quitte la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Lexa me prend la main et me conduis à travers les couloirs. Une fois sorties elle passe dans mon dos et accroche un bandeau devant de mes yeux.

« Ha ouais t'es comme ça toi… »

« Chut ! Sois sage jusqu'à ce que je te l'enlève. »

Sans discuter je me tais et me laisse guider délicatement.

Après une dizaine de chutes, nous nous arrêtons et Lexa me retire enfin le bandeau.

Je me retiens de rire lorsque je vois une nappe de pique nique et des bougies juste en face du lac. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas en même temps.

« Tu aimes ? »

« Oui ! C'est géniale, merci Lexa. »

« Mais de rien... »

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes nous servir comme pique nique? »

« Rien. »

« Heu Lexa… Le but d'un pique nique c'est de manger. »

« Mais je compte bien manger ce soir… »

« Et quoi ? De l'herbe ? »

« Non, je pensais plutôt à un magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus... »

Je cesse de penser avec mon estomac et sourit face aux sous entendus de Lexa qui vient se coller derrière moi et qui commence à retirer mes vêtements. C'est sûr que le mot ''pique nique'' prend tout son sens en ce moment.

Je me laisse aller et la sens retirer ses propres habits, n'oubliant bien sûr pas de me serrer contre elle une fois nue.

Elle m'embrasse dans le cou tout en faisant voyager ses mains sur le devant de mon corps. Brûlante et distraite par ses attentions plus qu'agréables, je ne remarque que trop tard qu'elle nous dirige vers l'eau.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« J'avais prévu un bain de minuit avant le ''pique nique'' »

« Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour coucher avec moi ce soir. Je suis vraiment touchée. »

Elle rit puis me pousse soudainement dans l'eau. Le temps que je sorte la tête de l'eau, elle m'a déjà rejoint et emprisonnée entre ses jambes. Un sentiment de déjà vu s'empare de moi et me fait sourire.

« Tu vas essayer de me noyer cette fois-ci, Commandante ? »

« Non, je vais me montrer plus clémente. »

Elle ponctue ses propos en m'embrassant et en me montrant à quel point elle peut être attentionnée. J'avais froid au début mais maintenant je suis sûre que tout le lac bout à cause de moi.

Lexa laisse une traînée de suçons le long de mon cou lorsqu'elle s'arrête soudainement. Frustrée, je l'interroge du regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu sens cette odeur ? »

« Heu non. »

« Ça sent la cigarette. »

A peine a-t-elle fait cette constatation que nous entendons des voix. Paniquée, je gesticule avant de trouver la solution, qui est de couler Lexa. De toute manière je suis sûre qu'elle es très bonne en apnée également…

A peine a-t-elle disparu sous l'eau que Charly, Jules et Cara arrivent arrivent la cigarette au bec. Ils se stoppent net dans leurs rires et me fixent avec des yeux ronds, étonnés de se faire surprendre par une mono à poil dans le lac à une heure du matin.

« Mais qu'est que vous faites là ?! Vous fumez en plus ?! »

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Je vais étrangler ces gosses. Non mais sérieusement. Ils sont en tord mais ils trouvent quand même à redire. Si je le pouvais je sortirais de l'eau et donnerais une bonne fessée à ces pré-pubères arrogants.

« Je… nage. »

« Toute nue ? »

« Non je ne suis pas nue. »

« Pourquoi tes vêtements sont sur la rive alors ? »

Je tourne la tête vers les preuves irréfutables lorsque des bulles remontent vers la surface. Je suppose que Lexa ne va pas tenir encore bien longtemps…

« Clarke, est-ce que tu viens de péter ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas péter ! »

« Mais il y a des bulles qui viennent de sortir de ton... »

« Ça suffit ! Hors de ma vue ! Et croyez moi ça va chauffer demain avec Kane ! »

Ils prennent peur devant mon ton colérique et déguerpissent à grande vitesse, s'empressant de rejoindre leurs chambres. Lexa remonte directement à la surface et reprend vigoureusement son souffle. Je me sens un peu coupable de l'avoir précipitée sous l'eau, mais la situation aurait été encore plus compliquée s'ils nous avez avez vu à deux.

« Ok, le bain de minuit, mauvaise idée. » Toujours essoufflée, elle nage vers la rive, sort et s'enroule dans une serviette. C'est vraiment dommage, je commençais à apprécier cet échange aquatique… Mais au vu de son regard aguicheur, il va se continuer sur terre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous :) De retour avec de l'amour :D**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de cette colonie de vacances. Nous avons passé la journée tous ensemble, sur le terrain de basket et dans les bois. L'ambiance était très agréable, tout le monde profitant des derniers moments de ce camp avec ses amis.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour rester sérieuse et concentrée sur mon travail, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de plaisanter avec Lexa. Comme des aimants, nous trouvons toujours un moyen pour toucher les cheveux, l'épaule, le bras, la main ect, de l'autre.

Et en plus de la coller, j'ai également appris beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Elle a un frère qui s'appelle Roan, un chat roux, elle n'a pas le permis, son groupe sanguin est AB, elle est bassiste dans un groupe, elle est myope mais porte des lentilles, elle est étudiante en histoire même si elle aurait préférer devenir dompteuse de fauves (wtf), son père est chauve, elle est allergique au pollen, aime le vert, déteste les tomates crues et pleins d'autres petits détails qui n'intéressent sûrement que moi. C'est comme si je notais tout ce qu'elle me dit dans un coin de ma tête, voulant à tout prix la connaître.

Je lui ai raconté plein de petits trucs sur moi également et j'avais l'impression qu'elle aussi m'écoutait plus qu'attentivement. Elle continue à se moquer gentiment de moi de temps en temps mais cela ne me dérange plus du tout à présent (ou presque).

Je pensais qu'en cessant d'être des ennemies nous n'aurions plus rien à nous dire, mais c'est tout le contraire. Bien que très différentes, nous avons quelques points en commun et il n'y a aucune gêne entre nous.

En tout cas ces deux semaines ont passé vraiment trop vite et je me surprends à être triste et à ne pas vouloir qu'elles s'achèvent. Ok je connais Lexa depuis 15 jours et c'est pas l'amour de ma vie, mais en même temps j'ai pas envie de quitter ce camp, j'ai envie d'y rester et de profiter un maximum d'elle.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et ce soir sera une belle fin car nous organisons le bal de départ.

J'ai passé la fin de l'aprem à décorer la salle avec mes collègues. Il y a plein de ballons, de banderoles et surtout il y a un grand buffet à disposition. Le rendu est vraiment bien et je suis très fière des enfants lorsque je les vois débarquer dans la salle, bien coiffés et montés sur leur 31.

Après avoir déguster les petits mets, beaucoup d'entre eux traînent dans les coins de la pièce, ne trouvant sûrement pas le courage d'inviter leur crush à danser. C'est vraiment trop mignon.

Je les observe avec des yeux pleins d'amour lorsque Bellamy vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il a l'air préoccupé et semble chercher à partager ce qui le tracasse avec moi. Son regard est noir et quasi constamment fixé sur Raven qui vient de pincer discrètement les fesses d'une Octavia très docile. Il n'a apparemment pas apprécié que sa sœur se soit réconciliée avec elle mais pas avec lui… Il ne sait d'ailleurs pas contenir sa colère quand Raven chuchote à l'oreille de sa conquête qui rougit directement.

« Non mais regarde la ! Si je pouvais je lui passerait dessus avec ma voiture. »

« Pas sûr que t'arriverais à l'éliminer avec ta Fiat Panda... »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Bell, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si en colère contre elle. »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es pour ce couple ? »

« Bah je les trouve mignonnes. »

« Non elles ne le sont pas! Et je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser cette traînée toucher à ma sœur. »

« Hé attention à ce que tu dis, c'est mon amie et jusqu'à hier c'était la tienne aussi. Même un peu plus qu'amie apparemment. »

« Ouais, pardon… C'est juste qu'elle va la tromper ou la blesser de quelque manière que ce soit. »

« Sûrement, mais O est assez grande pour gérer ça. »

« Non, elle a besoin de moi. »

« Est-ce que tu joue au au grand frère ou est-ce que tu es jaloux et déçu que Raven s'intéresse plus à ton double féminin qu'à toi ? »

Il me regarde comme se je venais de dire la plus grosse connerie de tous les temps.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, Clarke. Jamais je ne voudrais d'une fille comme elle. »

« Oh pitié Bell, vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler, je suis sûre que ça te manque. »

« Non du tout. Ok elle est belle mais elle est pas classe, elle passe son temps à draguer les gens et ces blagues sont vraiment très douteuses. »

« Bah comme toi en fait. »

« Non, on est complètement opposés. Je suis fan du Seigneur des Anneaux et elle d'Harry Potter. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Puis faudrait que tu m'expliques pourquoi aucune fille ici ne s'intéresse aux mecs. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu est dégoûté de que ce soit moi qui ait conclu avec Lexa, pas vrai ? »

« En partie, mais surtout car j'aimerais comprendre Octavia... »

« Hé bien va lui parler au lieu de rester aveuglé par tes pensées meurtrières. »

Il me remercie puis s'éclipse, se dirigeant vers sa sœur pour une petit discussion à cœur ouvert. J'aime donner des conseils à mes amis, car ils me donnent l'impression d'être la voix de la sagesse alors qu'en vrai je suis aussi gamine qu'eux. Ironique de confier ces enfants à des enfants non ? Mais ils sont quand même entre de bonnes mains (la plupart du temps).

Quelques instants plus tard, la petite Chloé prend la place de Bellamy et se met à pleurer… Je lui tends un mouchoir puis essaie de la consoler.

« Que se passe-t-il Chloé ? »

« Personne ne m'a invitée à danser... »

« Oh… Hé bien pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas un de tes camarades à venir danser? »

« Car c'est trop la honte sérieux. »

« Bien sûr que non! Il n'y a personne qui te plaît ici ? »

Elle sèche ses larmes puis hoche la tête positivement tout en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Je pense qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire, mais c'est pas grave, je trouve cela tellement enfantin et attendrissant.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire? »

« Si, mais alors tu ne le dis à personne. »

« Promis ! »

« J'aime bien Phil... »

« Tu devrais l'inviter à danser, je suis sûre qu'il accepterait ! »

« Non, car Phil il préfère les filles qui ont des seins, donc je ne peux pas l'inviter à danser tant qu'ils n'auront pas pousser. »

« Mais tu n'as que 9 ans, je pense que tu peux attendre avant qu'ils poussent. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je sais pas moi, 3 ans, peut-être plus. »

« Et tu penses que j'en aurais des aussi gros que toi ? »

Ok... Comment voulez vous que je console une enfant obsédée par les poitrines ? Bien que son admiration pour mon bonnet me flatte, il faut que je trouve les bons mots pour la rassurer. Les enfants nés dans le troisième millénaire sont vraiment tordus…

« Écoute Chloé, les seins ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant chez une fille. Même si ça te tracasse maintenant, je t'assure que plus tard ça t'embêtera. Tu seras moins contente d'en avoir lorsque tu devras courir cinq kilomètres ou que tu ne sauras plus dormir sur le ventre. Et puis si un garçon est vraiment amoureux de toi, il t'aime quelque soit la grosseur de tes seins. »

Elle prend un air penseur et semble réfléchir au sujet. Je me sens fière de guider une fois de plus une âme égarée, de lui donner un conseil qui l'aidera dans la vie et qui…

« Lexa a beaucoup de chance alors. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Bah elle est amoureuse de toi et en plus elle a tes gros seins. »

« Alors premièrement arrête de parler de mes seins et secondement Lexa n'est pas amoureuse de moi. »

« Oh pitié Clarke, tout le monde sait que vous êtes amoureuses ! »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. »

Elle me rit au nez jusqu'à ce qu'un petit joufflu vienne lui proposer de danser. Folle de joie elle attrape sa main et s'éloigne de moi.

Cette gamine raconte n'importe quoi ! Nous ne sommes pas amoureuses… On s'apprécie beaucoup, c'est tout. J'espère qu'elle m'apprécie autant que je l'apprécie mais au point d'utiliser le mot ''amoureuses''.

Ok j'adore son odeur, son rire, son calme, sa manière de s'étirer au réveil, la tâche de naissance qu'elle a sur les côtes, chacun de ses tatouages, sa peau douce,… Mais ce n'est pour autant que je l'aime car après tout je ne la connais que depuis peu et la supporte depuis encore moins longtemps.

Réfléchir à ce sujet devient de plus en plus frustrant et je décide donc de me distraire en m'approchant de ce magnifique buffet. Je fourre les charcuteries dans ma bouche puis commence à m'attaquer au fromage lorsque je sens une main légère sur ma taille.

« Je savais que je te trouverais près du buffet. »

« Hé oui, tu l'as dit toi même, j'adore les buffets et c'est ainsi que je suis devenue obèse. »

« C'était pour rire, Clarke. Tu as un très beau corps… Surtout dans cette robe bleue. Elle fait ressortir tes yeux et tu es juste wow ! »

« Merci... »

Je rougis devant les compliments inattendus de Lexa. Je n'arriverais jamais à m'y faire…

« De rien, c'est juste la vérité… Je venais te proposer un slow. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, toute la colo est dans cette pièce. »

« Tant que tu ne me déshabilles pas sur la piste de danse, je ne pense pas que c'est choquant. »

Convaincue, je prends ça main et la suis. Une fois au milieu de tous, je passe une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa taille. Il faut rester correcte mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne sais me détacher d'elle. Elle ne me repousse pas et commence à bouger de manière harmonieuse, guidant la danse.

Je me laisse porter sur ''All of me'' de John Legend mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Chloé. J'adore cet instant, lovée contre Lexa sur ces belles mélodies, il est parfait. Presque comme une scène de film à l'eau de rose.

Et serrée contre elle il est beaucoup plus dur de nier être amoureuse d'elle.

« Clarke... »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. »

C'est à croire qu'elle fait tout pour que je tombe amoureuse d'elle en plus. Un petit pas de danse charmeur et quelques paroles mielleuses suffisent à me combler et je suis sûre qu'elle le sait. Car je la sens sourire lorsque je l'enlace plus fort et que je chuchote à son oreille :

« Moi aussi je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Lexa. »

Au final je trouve ça bête de s'acharner à vouloir définir ce que l'on ressent. Certains sont amoureux et c'est bien pour eux… Mais Lexa et moi on s'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et je pense que ça nous suffit.


	12. Chapter 12

« Aller, on rentre à la maison ! » Bellamy fait cette annonce tout en comptant encore une fois tous les enfants présents dans le bus.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir, j'ai envie de rester dans ce camp avec Lexa à mes cotés. On mangerait tous les jours la nourriture infecte que prépare Indra, on se baladerait dans les bois, on partagerait ma petite couchette rigide et on irait se baigner dans le lac parmi les déchets et les sangsues… Ce serait vraiment parfait, un vrai rêve. Sauf qu'on doit rentrer en ville et reprendre nos vies là où nous les avons laissées, et même si je l'espère, je doute que ferais partie de celle de Lexa.

Nous ne sommes pas un couple. En tout cas c'est ce que je me dis de peur d'être extrêmement déçue une fois rentrée. Je veux donc profiter encore un peu de ce qu'on a et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai essayé de retarder notre départ, mais sans succès… J'ai feint d'avoir oublié mon téléphone dans la chambre et cela nous a fait gagner 5 minutes. Ensuite j'ai essayé d'entraîner Lexa dans la chambre froide et de nous y enfermer ''malencontreusement'' mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à emballer les affaires des gosses pour venir fricoter au grand froid.

C'est donc impuissante que je suis montée dans le car, les épaules affaissées et le cœur lourd. Mon humeur est comparable à celle des trois Mary qui sanglotent et qui promettent de s'appeler chaque jour et de se suivre sur Instagram. Ou encore aux couples d'enfants qui se sont formés durant ce camp et qui se câlinent sur les sièges, voulant prolonger ces amourettes estivales.

Ok… J'ai 23 ans et je me comporte comme ces enfants qui quittent leurs amours de vacances. Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse.

Sauf que je suis connue pour être entêtée et obstinée voir obsédée. Cela fait maintenant 3 heures que nous roulons et chaque minute me fait mal. Lexa, elle, ne voit pas le temps passer puisqu'elle dort profondément à côté de moi. Moi j'ai envie de parler avec elle, de rire encore un peu, ou même de faire des câlins discrets. Sauf que non, elle, elle préfère ronfler, la tête appuyée contre la vitre avec la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave sur le menton.

J'envie même mes amies qui sont juste derrière et qui depuis le début du trajet ne cessent de rire et de parler de leur avenir à deux.

« Tu peux passer la nuit chez moi si tu veux... » dit Raven en roucoulant.

« Je ne pense pas que Bell apprécierait... »

« Tu l'emmerdes Bell. Toi comme moi savons que tu es une grande fille maintenant. »

Je peux aisément deviner son sourire pervers et ses sourcils occupés de frétiller.

« C'est pas si facile… C'est lui qui paie les factures. »

« Bah viens habiter chez moi ! Il y a de la place tu sais... »

« Haha ! Alors ce n'est pas un mythe les lesbiennes qui emménagent dès le premier rendez-vous. »

« Non, j'ai juste besoin d'une femme de ménage à plein temps. En soubrette de préférence. »

« Raven tu es tellement charmante… j'ai vraiment hâte de te présenter à ma mère. »

« Déjà ? Je pense que c'est toi la vraie lesbienne dans l'histoire. »

Elles rient puis se taisent, pour mon plus grand plaisir car je ne supporte plus d'entendre leur amour dégoulinant. Je suis contente pour elles car elles sont mignonnes et que ça se voit qu'elles sont faites pour être ensemble et gna gna gni et gna gna gna… Mais leurs interactions m'énervent car depuis que je suis montée dans ce bus je suis plus qu'aigrie. Je crie sur les enfants, je boude dans mon coin et surtout j'imagine des scénarios où Lexa me ''largue'' comme une merde une fois arrivée à destination.

Je ne peux laisser cela se produire.

A la pause pipi, alors que tout le monde fait la file dans la pleine d'autoroute, je monte discrètement dans le bus et me dirige vers le siège du conducteur. J'attrape son GPS et change la destination. Je ricane et frotte mes mains entre elles, car je dois l'avouer, mon plan est malveillant à souhait. Il aurait pu marcher si le chauffeur ne m'avait pas aperçue à travers le pare brise. Il me fixe avec des yeux ronds et se précipite dans le car. Je pose l'appareil et tente de faire demi tour, mais trop tard, il se tient déjà devant moi.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites mademoiselle ? »

« Heu… Je cherchais… un raccourci ? »

Pas convaincu du tout, il attrape le GPS, regarde l'écran puis me lance un regard sceptique.

« Un raccourci ? Par Moscou ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« ... »

« Soit vous êtes une sacrée comique soit vous avez pioncé durant tous vos cours de géographie. »

Je suis rouge de honte devant cet homme qui se fout royalement de moi. Je suis également déçue que mon plan diabolique n'ait pas fonctionné. J'aurais peut-être dû choisir une destination légèrement plus proche…

Les enfants et les monos remontent dans le véhicule et ma gêne grandit encore plus lorsque le charmant chauffeur se précipite pour tout raconter à mes collègues.

« Votre collègue est vraiment très drôle, elle a changé la destination pour Moscou car c'est soi-disant plus court ! » Il éclate de rire puis rajoute, fier de lui « Comme quoi, c'est vrai que les femmes n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation ! Heureusement que c'est moi qui conduit quand même! »

Je vais le frapper. Il faut que je frappe ce grossier personnage. J'ai vraiment envie de lui montrer comment une femme pourrait lui rentrer son précieux GPS dans l'anus. Je rumine et affronte les regards interrogateurs de mes collègues.

Je finis par me détendre et par rire avec le chauffard/connard.

« Haha ! Oui ! C'est juste une petite blague en fait !Haha ! Vous savez comment c'est lorsqu'un femme essaie de faire de l'humour ! »

Mon rire est vraiment beaucoup trop forcé et il est clair qu'aucun d'entre eux ne croit à mon excuse, mais ils ne semblent pas en tenir rigueur puisqu'ils retournent s'installer à leurs place.

Je m'affale à côté de Lexa et essaie d'entamer la conversation lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie à nouveau.

Génial. Il ne me reste plus qu'à compter les secondes.

* * *

J'entends des ''maman !'' et des ''papa !'' de part et d'autre du parking et je vois des enfants sauter dans les bras de leurs géniteurs. Bien que j'ai le cœur lourd, je les observe avec le sourire aux lèvres, presque un peu triste de les voir nous quitter après deux semaines de bonheur.

Lexa vient se poster à côté de moi. Je ferme les yeux et m'attend à entendre ''écoute, Clarke, c'était bien mais voilà, je ne veux pas de toi''. Sauf qu'elle ne dit rien. Elle me sourit puis observe elle aussi les retrouvailles. Elle finit par rompre le silence, un sourire un peu taquin aux coin des lèvres :

« Alors… Moscou ? »

« C'était juste une blague ! »

« Très bonne pour une femme d'ailleurs. »

Nous éclatons de rire en repensant aux propos gras et misogynes de notre cher chauffeur. Soulagée qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore rejetée, je ris de plus belle, et n'est stoppée que par un père qui semble assez remonté.

« C'est vous Clarke ? »

« Oui. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Vous êtes l'investigatrice de ce jeu appelé ''cache cache tout nu'' ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ma fille m'a parlé de ce jeu dans la carte postale qu'elle m'a envoyé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle a aussi dit que vous y jouez également. »

« Hein ? Non c'est un malentendu, laissez moi vous expliqu... »

« Ça vous amuse d'inciter des enfants à se dénuder ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Lexa se mort les lèvres et se retient de rire. Je transpire à grosse gouttes et essaie de réfléchir à un échappatoire. Cet homme parle de plus en plus fort et attire l'attention des autres parents.

« Je vais contacter votre patron pour lui informer qu'il compte une exhibitionniste parmi ses employés ! »

Oh non ! Je suis prête à rejoindre Murphy-le-pédophile sur le banc des licenciés…

Heureusement Lexa vient enfin à ma rescousse :

« Monsieur, je suis monitrice également et je peux vous assurer que ma collègue n'est pas une exhibitionniste. Vous savez comment ça se passe dans les colonies de vacances, les enfants adorent faire des jeux pas toujours très ingénieux et nous ne savons pas garder un œil sur tous. Clarke n'a en aucun cas joué à ce jeu car c'est une adulte responsable ainsi que la meilleure animatrice du camp. »

L'homme se radoucit directement devant le charisme de Lexa et s'excuse avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa fille. Le respect qu'elle inspire m'étonnera toujours autant.

« Merci Lexa. Je me retrouve toujours dans des situations embarrassantes… J'ai l'impression le monde est contre moi. »

« Heureusement que je suis là pour sauver ton petit cul empoté ! »

« Je me demande bien ce que je ferais sans toi, Commandante. »

« Pas grand-chose. »

« Oui… Faut croire que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. »

« Faut croire... »

Il y a un un silence gênant et aucune de nous deux ne rit à présent.

Lexa frotte l'arrière de sa nuque et regarde le sol, cherchant apparemment à éviter mon regard. Je tords mes mains et essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire mais pour la première fois de mon existence les mots me manquent. Tous les enfants sont partis et nos collègues viennent nous saluer, nous promettant de se retrouver pour boire un verre très prochainement.

Nous sommes à présent seules sur ce parking et Lexa prend enfin la parole :

« Tu rentres comment ? »

« En métro, ligne 1, et toi ? »

« Pareil mais en ligne 2. »

« Ok… Bon bah... à l'année prochaine alors. » Je me baisse pour prendre mon sac et vois les pieds de Lexa s'approcher. Je me relève et suis surprise lorsque je sens sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux. Son regard est triste et son sourire s'est fané.

« Clarke… On habite dans la même ville, on peut se revoir. » Elle continue à caresser mes cheveux et attend visiblement une réponse de ma part. Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi dire et elle semble mal interpréter mon silence :

« A moins que tu ne veilles pas me revoir... »

« Si ! Si ! Bien sûr! Oui! » Je dois vraiment paraître pour une grosse désespérée mais c'est la pure vérité, je veux la revoir.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien te revoir. A vrai dire j'espérais qu'on puisse continuer ce qu'on avait commencé... »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Bah, tu sais.. se revoir, former un couple, tout ça. » Lexa rougit fortement, baisse la tête mais laisse sa main continuer ses douces caresses.

Waw, je suis tellement soulagée que ce soit elle qui amène l'idée ! Je pensais qu'elle allait me jeter comme une merde mais non, elle veut me revoir et me demande même d'être sa petit-amie. Je suis vraiment heureuse, je crève d'envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser d'une manière pas très appropriée pour un lieu public. Je décide à la place d'éclaircir ce qui me taraude l'esprit depuis un bon moment..

« Et Costia ? »

« Hein ? »

« C'est ta copine non ? »

Elle éclate de rire puis se calme lorsqu'elle voit que je la foudroie du regard.

« Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste... »

« Un plan cul ? »

Elle frotte maladroitement ma joue et semble chercher minutieusement ses mots car elle s'est aperçue que je commence légèrement à m'énerver.

« Non pas vraiment. » Elle soupire puis reprend : « C'est une fille qui me fait des avances depuis un moment maintenant. J'ai cédé une seule fois, juste avant le camp à vrai dire, mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de la revoir. »

« Je pensais qu'elle était très douée avec sa langue, qu'elle était bonne et ci et ça. »

« J'ai dit ça seulement pour attirer ton attention et peut-être… te rendre jalouse. »

« Hé bien ça a marché en tout cas. Je pensais vraiment que j'étais un gros boulet à côté d'elle et que tu ne voudrais plus de moi une fois le camp fini. »

Je ferme la bouche mais trop tard j'en ai dit trop. La sincérité c'est bien mais à petites doses. En tout cas cela fait sourire Lexa qui se rapproche de moi puis m'enlace. Nous restons comme ça un long moment et je dois avouer que dire la vérité a du bon (parfois).

« Non, tu es mille fois mieux qu'elle, de mon point de vue en tout cas. Et puis je te rassure, moi aussi j'étais jalouse. De Finn. Et ça me fait mal de l'admettre donc apprécie ce moment. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je l'apprécie pleinement… Et puis je suis d'accord… Tu sais pour ce truc de couple. »

Elle resserre notre étreinte puis colle un baiser sur ma joue puis sur mon menton et enfin sur mes lèvres. Nous reprenons notre souffle et j'en profite pour glisser mon nez dans ses cheveux qui sentent divinement bon. Sûrement du shampoing à la fraise. Elle finit par reculer et par capter intensément mon regard.

« Clarke, tu veux que je t'emmène où pour notre premier rendez-vous ? »

« Laisse moi réfléchir… Au 'Palais de la moule'? »

« Erg ! J'ai horreur des moules. »

« Haha c'est vraiment étonnant ! »

« Oui je sais. Et pourquoi pas chez 'Pizza René' ? »

« Non, je suis sur liste noire là-bas et ne me demande pas pourquoi.. J'aimerais bien aller à ce nouveau resto indien sur la grande avenue. »

« J'aime pas non plus la bouffe indienne. »

« Arg ! Mais qu'est ce que tu aimes à part les pique niques ? »

« La nourriture chinoise ! »

« Je suis allergique à la plupart de leurs aliments... »

Lexa soupire, attrape ma main et nous dirige vers la ville. Je sens que ça va être dur de trouver un terrain d'entente entre nous, mais c'est pas grave car il est clair que ça nous amuse. En effet j'arbore un aussi grand sourire que Lexa qui reprend la parole d'une voix douce :

« C'est pas grave, on avisera. Tant que tu es là pour me faire du pied sous la table, ça me va ! »

Nous rions puis continuons notre route vers la station de métro, les joues rosies, les mains liées et surtout heureuses d'être ensemble.

* * *

 **Fin. Plutôt fin des vacances en fait ^^**

 **Alors, je sais que j'avais dit ne pas faire plus de 12 chapitres mais j'ai plein d'idée en tête donc je pense continuer cette histoire, mais sûrement hors du contexte de la colonie de vacances.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A peu près 2 ans plus tard**

Je rentre épuisée de l'hôpital, les patients dont je me suis occupée aujourd'hui étaient vraiment pénibles, et j'ai besoin de m'affaler devant Netflix pour décompresser un peu. Je claque la porte de l'appartement, jette mes chaussures dans le hall puis me dirige vers le salon. Quelle est ma surprise lorsque je vois ce timbré de Thelonius Jaha encore assis sur mon canapé, aux côtés de Raven et Jasper. Des bouteilles de bière et de whisky jonchent la table et le cendrier est encore tout fumant. Je baisse les yeux vers les petits cachets que tient Jaha et m'enflamme.

« Sors de chez moi Thelonious ! »

« Bonsoir Clarke ! Tu as l'air exténuée, viens t'asseoir et accompagne nous to the city of lights ! » Il lève ses mains et son regard vers les cieux puis m'adresse un sourire très serein mais vraiment très flippant.

« City of lights ? Si seulement tu savais les dégâts que cette merde cause à ton cerveau. »

« Non, elle soulage notre douleur et... »

« Je m'en fous. » Je le coupe en levant un main. « Ne m'oblige pas à appeler Wells. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ton fils. » Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui apprendre une nouvelle banale, je perds patience et attrape son bras, l'extirpant de mon canapé. « Sors ou j'appelle la police. »

« Ok, ok. » Il lèves ses mains en signe d'abandon puis se décide enfin à sortir de chez moi.

Une fois que l'intrus est hors de vue, je me retourne vers Raven et Jasper et leur adresse une moue réprobatrice. Ces deux là sont vraiment incorrigibles…

« Est-ce que vous sauriez arrêter d'inviter votre dealer chez moi ? »

Raven daigne lever les yeux vers moi mais ne semble pas vraiment comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Je soupire et lui arrache la bouteille de tequila qu'elle tient précieusement dans ses bras.

« Raven, donne-moi cette bouteille. »

« Nooooon ! »

« Je pense que tu as eu ta dose pour aujourd'hui. Donne-la moi. »

Elle secoue la tête puis tire plus fort sur la bouteille. Elle finit par la lâcher… et par vomir tout ce qu'elle a avalé aujourd'hui c'est à dire de la bière, de la tequila et des cacahuètes. Je recule pour ne pas en recevoir sur moi et pleure intérieurement pour mon tapis hors de prix.

Raven essuie sa bouche avec sa manche puis me tend la bouteille : « Tiens, tu peux l'avoir. »

Je soupire et me retiens de la frapper, à la place je me penche et la prends (non sans mal) dans mes bras. Avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, j'observe Jasper pour voir s'il est assez sobre pour m'aider.

« Jasper, tu saurais nettoyer ? »

« Hein ? Heu… Non. J'ai un truc à faire avec Monty. »

« Ok… Et où est Ontari au fait ? »

« Dans ta chambre. Je te laisse, ça pue vraiment la rage ici. »

Il se lève puis titube vers la porte, me laissant seule avec un gros tas humain dans les bras. Je pousse la porte à l'aide de mon dos, dépose Raven sur une chaise et l'aide à se déshabiller. Elle grogne mais se laisse faire, soulevant ses bras puis m'aidant à retirer son attelle. Elle tire la grimace puis tente de se lever. Elle retombe lourdement sur les fesses et prise de pitié je la porte à nouveau pour aller la déposer dans la baignoire.

« J'ai pas besoin que tu fasses ça Griffin. »

« Un merci aurait suffit. »

Je fais couler de l'eau dans la baignoire puis la laisse un peu pour aller nettoyer mon beau tapis. Dix minutes plus tard je reviens dans la salle de bain et vois mon amie profondément évanouie, la tête posée sur le coin de la baignoire dans une petite flaque de vomi.

Je m'assied à côté du bain et commence à nettoyer ses cheveux puis son corps. Cela m'attriste de la voir ainsi, mais en même temps ça ne me surprend plus. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'Octavia l'a quittée pour Lincoln. Au début Raven râlait et jurait qu'elle tuerait cet Apollon métissé, ensuite elle a commencé à sortir de plus en plus souvent, buvant de plus en plus d'alcool, et elle a finit par consommer plusieurs substances illicites. Lorsqu'elle s'est fait renversée par une voiture lors d'une de ces cuites, j'ai décidé de jouer mon rôle d'amie et de m'occuper d'elle. Ainsi je l'ai forcée à vivre avec Ontari et moi durant tout son congé maladie. Sauf que je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour elle car elle est censée retourner bosser dans deux semaines et elle présente tous les symptômes d'un alcoolisme chronique. J'ai envie de l'aider mais c'est une vraie tête de mule, presque pire que moi.

Je rince les cheveux de Raven lorsque j'entends la porte claquer.

« Clarke ? »

« Dans la salle de bain ! »

Lexa rentre dans la pièce puis détourne le regard lorsqu'elle voit le corps nu de Raven.

« Encore ? Elle a vraiment besoin d'aide... »

« Je sais bien, mais elle déteste tous les médecins… »

« A part toi et Abby. »

Raven ouvre légèrement les yeux et grommelle un ''maman...chérie'' à l'écoute du nom de son docteur préféré. Je lève les yeux au ciel car même inconsciente elle arrive encore à évoquer ma mère de manière inappropriée.

« Oui à part nous. Enfin bref, c'est rare que tu utilises la clé que je t'ai donnée. »

« En même temps j'ai tellement peur qu'Ontari m'attaque. Elle est où d'ailleurs ? »

« Elle dort dans mon lit. »

« Ah ok... »

Lexa déteste Ontari, et Ontari déteste Lexa. La haine s'est immiscée entre ma petite amie et ma colocataire dès leur première rencontre où elles se sont presque battues en jouant à ''qui aura le plus longtemps l'attention de Clarke''. Je les aime toutes les deux mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour qu'elles arrêtent d'essayer de s'entre-tuer et j'ai bien peur que cette mauvaise ambiance nuise à mon couple.

« J'étais passée pour t'inviter à aller au restaurant. » Elle hésite puis reprend « Pour notre anniversaire. »

« Lexa, c'est la semaine prochaine notre anniversaire. »

Je râle car même quand elle essaie de faire les choses bien, elle ne le fait justement pas très bien. Ne vous méprisez pas, j'adore ma copine, c'est juste que j'aimerais qu'elle s'investisse un peu plus dans notre relation. Ok, je ne suis pas vraiment romantique mais j'aime quand même lorsque ma moitié me surprend, me chouchoute, m'appelle quand je lui manque, n'oublie pas notre date d'anniversaire pour la seconde fois,… Et Lexa ne fait pas vraiment ça, c'est moi qui l'appelle, elle ne passe pas par chez moi tant que je ne lui demande pas, elle ne m'offre plus rien,… J'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle me prend pour acquise et n'a pas vraiment envie de changer les choses. Cela fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble, avec de hauts et de bas ainsi que des nuits torrides, mais elle ne veut pas faire avancer les choses. Cela fait des mois que je lui lance de petits indices pas très subriles qui crient ''EMMENAGE AVEC MOI'' mais elle ne comprend pas. C'est donc logique que je ne suis pas très enthousiaste face à son invitation.

« Je sais bien que c'est la semaine prochaine. » Elle voit mon regard sceptique et rajoute « Je te jure que cette année je me rappelle de la date ! C'est juste que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander et je veux que ce soit ce soir. »

Mon cœur s'accélère et je sens la chaleur me monter au visage lorsque je commence malgré moi à m'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios.

« Dans ce cas je viendrai. A quelle heure et où ? »

« Je te laisse te changer et on y va quand tu veux. »

« Ok, je finis de laver Raven et j'arrive. »

« Ok, je t'attends dans le salon. »

Je rince mon amie puis l'habille. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ce soir, j'ai bien trop peur qu'elle s'étouffe dans son vomi. Je décide donc d'appeler ma mère pour qu'elle puisse la baby sitter et file me doucher et me changer. Je rentre dans ma chambre et choisis mes plus beaux vêtements. J'enfile une jupe verte sapin et une chemise blanche puis m'applique à me maquiller sans me crever un œil car oui je suis toute excitée ! Satisfaite, je m'observe dans le miroir puis rejoins ma belle au salon. Mon sang se glace lorsque je vois qu'elle et Ontari sont assises face à face et se toisent très méchamment. Je peux clairement entendre Lexa murmurer : « Tu penses pouvoir me remplacer, mais tu oublies que c'est moi la commandante ici. »

« Sérieusement les filles ? » Elles se retournent et me regardent, se radoucissant et m'offrant chacune un sourire mielleux. Je soupire devant leurs gamineries puis vais ouvrir la porte lorsque la sonnette retentit.

J'accueille ma mère avec le sourire et l'invite à entrer. Elle salue Ontari et Lexa, puis cherche Raven des yeux.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Dans sa chambre. Merci beaucoup maman, tu me sauves ! »

« Ça ne me dérange pas Clarke, tu sais bien que j'adore Raven. »

Je l'accompagne dans la chambre de Raven et sourit lorsque la vois se pencher au dessus de mon amie et lui coller un bisou sur le front. Raven ouvre directement les yeux et passe ses bras autour du cou de ma mère.

« Maman chérie ! Tu m'as manquée tu sais... »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Raven, même si j'ai été triste d'apprendre que tu as à nouveau fait des bêtises. »

« Pardon maman chérie… Je ne recommencerai plus, promis ! »

« Tu as déjà dit ça la semaine dernière... »

« Mais l'alcool c'est trop boooon ! » Raven ricane puis réussit à renverser ma mère sur son lit.

Ma mère rit mais se lève et regarde mon amie sérieusement.

« Comment va ta jambe ? »

Raven ne rigole plus maintenant et soupire d'exaspération car elle n'aime pas que l'on aborde ce sujet, même quand c'est sa môman de substitution qui lui demande.

« Elle va très bien. » Elle s'enroule dans sa couverture puis nous tourne le dos, nous indiquant que son moment de lucidité est achevé. Un air triste s'installe sur le visage de ma mère mais elle secoue la tête pour le chasser et se retourne vers moi.

« Vous pouvez y aller, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle. »

« Je n'en doute pas… Maman chérie ! »

« Très drôle Clarke. »

* * *

« Alors, j'en déduis que tu aimes.»

Je lève vite fait les yeux de mon assiette et croise le regard taquin de Lexa. Elle vient à peine de manger une feuille de salade alors que moi j'ai déjà mangé les trois quarts de mon entre-côte hyper saignante et super géante.

« Oui, j'adore même ! Tu sais que je suis fan de la bonne viande. »

En effet elle m'a emmenée dans ce restaurant hyper cher qui ne sert presque que de la viande. J'ai failli pleuré de joie lorsque j'ai vu l'enseigne de l'endroit où j'allais passer la soirée.

« A la base, je comptais engrosser un porc, le tuer et te l'offrir. Je sais que ça t'aurais plu. »

« Oh Lexa, tu es tellement romantique ! »

« Je sais, je sais... »

Sa main se ballade sur la table puis trouve la mienne, nos doigts s'entrelacent et pendant quelques instants je sais penser à autre chose qu'à ce délicieux morceau de bœuf qui refroidit doucement dans mon assiette. Elle se racle la gorge et je sais que c'est le moment où elle va faire ''sa demande''.

« Clarke. Ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble et je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. » Je souris doucement face aux mots doux de Lexa puis un peu moins lorsqu'elle rajoute « Peut-être pas depuis la première fois en fait car au début ce camp t'étais vraiment une casse-couille. »

« Moi une casse couille? Tu peux parler t'étais dix fois pire, en plus ça t'amusait de m'embêter, tu me l'as déjà avoué. »

« Oui, c'était vraiment trop marrant de te voir t'énerver dans ton petit short kaki avec ta chemise repassée et tes cheveux bien coiffés. »

« Et le pire c'est que ça t'amuse encore. Bon, qu'est ce que tu comptais me demander romantiquement ? »

Elle reprend un air sérieux « Clarke, voudrais-tu... » Elle fait une pause, boit l'entièreté de son verre de vin blanc, histoire de se donner du courage.

 _Emménager avec moi ! Emménager avec moi ! Emménager avec moi ! Emménager avec moi ! Emménager avec moi ! Emménager avec moi ! Emménager avec moi ! M'épouser ? Pourquoi pas, mais pour l'instant… emménager avec moi !_

 _«_ Voudrais-tu, rencontrer mes parents ? »

Dire que je suis déçue est un putain d'euphémisme. Dégoûtée je lâche la main de Lexa et recommence à manger. Je pense que Lexa ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part.

« Alors ? Tu ne veux pas rencontrer ma famille ? »

« Si, bien sûr, c'est juste que… Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me demandes ça. Je t'ai présentée ma mère deux semaines après qu'on se soit mises en couple, et depuis tu la vois assez souvent. »

« C'est pas pareil, ils n'habitent pas ici… Puis ils sont assez spéciaux. »

« Ok, ok. Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? »

« Hé bien mon frère se marie la semaine prochaine et j'ai promis à ma mère que je viendrai. Et je ne me voyais pas y aller sans toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait en colère. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. »

« Ça se voit. » Elle se ressert en vin puis m'envoie un regard que j'ai beaucoup de mal à apprécier. Je déteste lorsqu'elle reprend ce masque de femme méprisante. Elle siphonne son verre puis reprend calmement la parole : « Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder alors que je t'ai emmenée dans ce restaurant ridiculement hors de prix, et seulement pour une broutille ? »

« Je vais me gêner tiens... »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! »

Le ton monte et je finis par en effet me mettre en colère.

« Deux ans Lexa! Deux ans! Je vais t'avouer que je m'attendais à un peu mieux comme demande. »

« Rassure-moi… Tu n'espérais quand même pas une demande en mariage ? »

J'aurais aimé dire que cette petite réflexion anodine pour elle ne me blesse pas sauf que c'est faux. Oui ça fait mal d'entendre que la personne avec qui je partage tout depuis des mois ne m'aime pas assez pour m'épouser. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me marier, car je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ça pour prouver mon amour, mais le fait qu'elle le dise ainsi me donne l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas autant que moi je l'aime.

« Ce que tu peux être conne Lexa ! »

Je me lève et ma main agissant par elle même attrape le pot de sauce aux champignons et lui lance au visage. Tout le monde autour me regarde et me juge alors que je sors rapidement du restaurant, le visage badigeonné de larmes.

Je cours, attrape le métro et me réfugie chez moi pour éclater en sanglots sur mon canapé. Ontari, réveillée par mes pleurs vient me réconforter bien que son regard dit ''je te l'avais dit''. Je reste allongée avec elle puis entend des ronflements dans la chambre de Raven. J'entre ouvre la porte et sourit un peu lorsque je vois ma mère couchée avec Raven à ses côtés.

« Clarke ! Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix de Lexa à travers la porte. Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et râle devant l'impatience de ma copine qui tambourine encore plus fort contre le bois et qui me crie d'ouvrir cette putain de porte. Je lui ouvre, la laisse entrer puis vais m'affaler sur le canapé. Elle vient directement s'agenouiller près de moi et essaie de prendre ma main, elle a l'air attristée lorsque je me recule, refusant qu'elle me touche.

« Clarke, pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Moi je sais très bien ce qui t'as pris. Lexa, c'est toujours pareil. »

« Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime. »

Ça ne marchera pas cette fois. Même si j'adore quand ces 3 petits mots sortent de sa bouche, je suis encore trop énervée pour lui pardonner. Je pense la faire poireauter au moins un ou deux jours. Peut-être plus, ça dépendra de sa manière de se racheter.

« Tu as encore un peu de sauce dans les sourcils. »

Elle plisse le front puis frotte ses sourcils. Elle tente ensuite à nouveau de saisir ma main mais essuie un nouveau refus de ma part.

« Lexa… Pars s'il te plaît. »

« Mais... »

« Pars! »

Elle s'apprête à répondre qu'elle ne compte pas partir sauf qu'elle n'en a même pas le temps puisque Ontari lui saute au cou et la renverse sur le sol. Elles se battent et je crie dès que je vois le le sang de Lexa couler sur mon tapis (oh non pas mon tapis).

« Ontari! Assis! »

* * *

 **Un peu d'eau dans le gaz mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis assise à une terrasse et alors que j'attends Octavia, je repense à la nuit chaotique que j'ai passé la veille. Ontari a mordu Lexa. Moi même je suis choquée que mon bébé d'amour ait pu être aussi agressif, surtout envers quelqu'un que j'aime. Je me dis qu'elle a simplement voulu me protéger tout en prenant l'opportunité de blesser sa pire ennemie, mais Lexa, elle, ne cesse de répéter qu'il faut l'euthanasier. Je sais qu'elle a le droit de vouloir ça mais c'est inconcevable pour moi, et malheureusement ce désaccord gâte encore plus la situation dans mon couple.

Cette nuit fut vraiment horrible. Le sol était ensanglanté, tout comme le poignet et le visage de Lexa. Elle était consciente mais très sonnée. J'ai rapidement bandé ses plaies et l'ai ensuite conduite à l'hôpital lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un nombre assez conséquent de points de suture. Le trajet aussi fut horrible. Jamais il n'y avait eu un silence aussi lourd et long entre elle et moi, elle n'a pas dit un seul mot.

Mon supérieur fut surpris de me voir à cette heure là, mais accepta que je la soigne. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a refusé, prétextant vouloir voir un autre médecin.

Après cette nuit épouvantable nous avons n'avons que très peu parlé, nous nous sommes surtout disputées en fait et ça me fatigue. J'ai tout de même posé mes congés pour me rendre avec elle chez ses parents. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit mais j'espère vraiment que ça va lui faire plaisir.

Octavia arrive enfin, me salue et s'assoit en face de moi. Sa bonne humeur contraste vraiment avec mon aigreur et les cernes noires que j'ai sous les yeux.

« Hé bin t'as pas l'air bien toi.. » Elle a caresse gentiment mon épaule puis se retourne et passe commande au serveur.

« Ouais… C'est le travail qui m'achève. C'est vraiment dur... »

« Et Lexa aussi, non ? »

« Et Lexa aussi. »

« Ça va si mal que ça entre vous deux ? Car je l'ai vue hier et elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien de grave. »

Ha ok, ce n'est rien de grave pour elle. C'est juste cette hystérique de Clarke qui pète encore un câble toute seule.

« Si c'est elle qui le dit... »

« Pourquoi elle a un bandage au poignet et un pansement au menton alors ? Car elle n'a pas voulu me raconter ça. »

« C'est Ontari qui l'a mordue. »

« Oh putain! Comment ça s'est passé? »demande Octavia, les yeux écarquillés.

« On se disputait et Ontari lui a sauté dessus. Et maintenant c'est le grand froid entre nous. »

« Ha je suis vraiment désolée Clarke.. »

Le serveur pose ma bière et son coca en face de nous. Mon amie a vraiment l'air désolée pour moi, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de l'embêter avec mes problèmes. Je préfère donc changer de sujet.

« Et toi, comment ça va avec Lincoln ? »

« Très bien ! On a décidé de changer d'appartement. On en cherche un plus grand, avec une chambre pour le petit monstre. »

Elle caresse tendrement son ventre arrondi puis me sourit joyeusement. Elle n'en est qu'à quatre mois mais on dirait qu'elle en est à sept. J'ai vraiment peur du géant qu'elle va pondre.

« Et vous allez l'appeler comment ce petit monstre ? »

« Lincoln veut l'appeler Gustus si c'est un garçon et Denae si c'est une fille. »

« Et toi, tu veux l'appeler comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore mais sûrement pas Gustus ! »

Nous rions puis parlons du futur petit Blake. Octavia a l'air plus que ravie de sa grossesse et je suis contente pour elle, même si j'ai été un peu surprise au début qu'elle décide d'avoir un enfant aussi rapidement. Bellamy lui est comme à son habitude contre les choix de sa sœur et préfère s'occuper de la vie amoureuse de celle-ci que de la sienne.

Je finis mon verre puis me décide à demander à Octavia ce pour quoi je l'ai invitée aujourd'hui.

« Au fait, je pars la semaine prochaine chez les parents de Lexa. Et je me demandais si tu savais venir arroser mes plantes chaque jour... »

« Oui, pas de soucis, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

« Et nourrir et veiller sur Ontari ? »

« Oui. »

« ...et sur Raven aussi ? »

L'enthousiasme d'Octavia baisse nettement alors qu'elle pince ses lèvres et ne répond pas. Elle semble vraiment embêtée voire énervée par ma demande.

« Ecoute, je veux bien pour ton chien et tes plantes, mais Raven ça ne va vraiment pas le faire. »

« O, s'il-te-plaît, je te demande juste de passer une demi-heure par jour pour voir comment elle va! Tu sais très bien que même si elle ne le montre pas, elle n'aime pas être seule. »

« Oui je sais… Mais Abby ne sait pas le faire ? »

« Non, elle est à un séminaire toute la semaine. »

« Et Wells ? »

« Il ne veut plus la voir depuis qu'elle l'a frappé avec une bouteille de vodka. S'il te plaît O, ne le fais pas pour moi mais pour elle. »

Elle croise les bras et pèse le pour et le contre. Elle finit pas soupirer bruyamment :

« Ok. Mais si elle se comporte mal, je me casse. »

« Merci! T'es vraiment la meilleure! »

Je lui fais un câlin par dessus la table et je peux l'entendre murmurer :

« J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter... »

* * *

« Tu es prête ? »

Lexa m'attend près de la porte d'entrée, ma valise dans sa main valide.

Je m'abaisse près de Raven qui est couchée dans le canapé et lui colle un bisou sur le front.

« On va y aller. Je revient mercredi, essaie de ne rien casser d'ici là. »

« Ouais je vais essayer. »

A son petit sourire moqueur je sais déjà que je vais retrouver l'appart en désordre avec Jaha cuvant dans ma baignoire. Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas que j'ai demandé à Octavia de passer héhé. Je sais déjà qu'elle va me tuer pour ça, mais je le fais uniquement pour son bien, et peut-être aussi car j'ai envie de voir mes deux amies à nouveau réunies amicalement parlant bien sûr.

Après Raven, je m'agenouille et enlace mon magnifique Rottweiler qui, triste de me voir partir, lèche l'intégralité de mon visage. Je la serre encore plus fort et me retiens de pleurer car c'est la première fois que je la quitte aussi longtemps depuis que je l'ai adoptée.

« Je t'aime tellement Ontari ! Sois sage. »

Je lui fais un gros bisou sur le museau puis me lève et retrouve Lexa qui lâche un grognement de dégoût devant nos échanges baveux.

« On peut y aller. »

* * *

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque-chose pour vous, mademoiselle ? »

« Heu oui, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une eau gazeuse s'il vous plaît? »

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

« Merci bien. »

« Mais derien. »

L'hôtesse de l'air répond illico à la demande de ma petite amie, se précipitant pour aller lui chercher sa chère eau gazeuse. Cette fausse blonde la mate depuis tout à l'heure et ne cesse de passer dans notre rangée, espérant frôler le bras nu de Lexa qui ne semble se rendre compte de rien. Je ne veux pas râler et énerver une fois de plus Lexa, mais ça me saoule de la voir se faire draguer sous mon nez.

« Voilà mademoiselle ! » Elle se penche et je peux voir qu'elle a déboutonné au moins deux boutons de son chemisier.

« Merci ! »

« Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez autre chose ? »

« Non, je pense que ça va. »

« Un en-cas peut-être? »

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. »

« Une couverture ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci. »

« C'est vrai que vous avez l'air d'avoir chaud. »

Nan mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là?! J'essaie d'éviter d'être grossière et de créer un scandale mais c'est très dur lorsque je vois cette pétasse poser sa main sur l'épaule de **ma** Lexa.

« Elle vous a dit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de vous. » Je la fusille du regard lui indiquant qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle parte et qu'elle ne s'arrête plus jamais à cet endroit précis de la rangée.

L'hôtesse m'envoie un regard méprisant puis tourne les talons, se dirigeant vers l'avant de l'appareil tout en remuant fortement ses affreuses fesses plates. Lexa la regarde s'éloigner puis se retourne vers moi, un air interrogateur sur le visage :

« Bah quoi ? »

« Tu n'étais pas obligée d'être aussi désagréable avec elle » me répond-t-elle calmement.

« Ha oui, excuse moi, j'aurais dû la laisser s'asseoir sur tes genoux et frotter son cul contre toi peut-être ? C'est clair que cette pute te draguait ! »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Et puis je n'aime pas quand tu utilises ce mot. »

« Et moi je n'aime pas quand tu es aussi docile avec les étrangères ! »

Lexa commence à s'énerver et à monter le ton, faisant se retourner les passagers qui se trouvent devant nous. Ses sourcils se froncent et son visage prend une teinte rougeâtre.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait moi !Je ne regarde que toi, personne d'autre, tu devrais le savoir ! »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire... »

« De toute manière tu as toujours quelque chose à me reprocher ! Rien est assez bien pour Clarke Griffin la femme parfaite qui préfère sa chienne à sa petite-amie. »

Cette phrase me fait très mal mais je m'abstiens de répondre lorsque je croise le regard satisfait de l'hôtesse de l'air qui a l'air ravie d'avoir créer une dispute entre Lexa et moi. Je me calme, souris gentiment à la blonde puis lève mon bras et lui présente mon majeur, fier et bien droit. Elle ouvre grandement la bouche puis pose sa main sur sa poitrine pour montrer à qu'elle point elle est choquée. Lexa qui commence petit à petit à se calmer n'a pas manqué une miette de ce charmant échange.

« Ce que tu peux être immature et jalouse. » Elle me fait une moue réprobatrice mais je peux voir un tout petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Et toi pas peut-être ? Je te rappelle que tu es jalouse d'un chien. »

« J'ai tous les droits de l'être, espèce de zoophile. » Elle rit et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour détendre l'atmosphère.

On doit ressembler à deux folles à passer du chaud au froid en quelques instants, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir des contacts non-hostiles. Ça m'avait vraiment manqué, à un tel point que j'oublie pourquoi on a commencé à se disputer quelques minutes auparavant. Lexa partage apparemment le même sentiment que moi car elle prend ma main et fait des petits cercles avec son pouce.

« Ça te dit qu'on fasse une trêve le temps de ce voyage ? » me demande-t-elle, le sourire au lèvres.

« Oh que oui ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me pèse tout ça... »

« Pareil... »

On n'a pas encore résolu nos problèmes, mais une trêve c'est mieux que rien et je pense que nous en avons toutes les deux grandement besoin. Lexa porte sa main à son visage et caresse le dos de celle-ci avec le bout de son nez. Ce geste m'attendrit. Et il m'émoustille aussi car Lexa ne fait ça que quand elle veut me faire un très très gros câlin sans vêtements. Je luis souris puis l'embrasse le plus doucement possible, ne voulant en aucun cas pertuber notre voisine qui nous regarde déjà assez méchamment.

Je ne peux cependant pas empêcher mon bras d'entourer les épaules de Lexa, et mes yeux d'envoyer un regard victorieux à l'hôtesse.

* * *

La demeure des Woods est vraiment… étonnante. Même en couple, Lexa reste assez mystérieuse sur ses origines et sa famille. Mais vu son caractère et ses goûts en décoration, je m'attendais à voir du classique. Mais non, cette famille habite dans une maison assez originale. Après 30 minutes de route, le taxi nous a déposées en plein milieu de la nature. Nous avons marché au moins dix minutes avec nos grosses valises traînant derrière nous, jusqu'à arriver devant un espèce de manoir en briques beiges. Le bâtiment fait assez bohème, il y a beaucoup de fleurs autour, un petit ruisseau qui l'entoure et quelques chèvres qui courent ici et là. Sur le côté on peut apercevoir une serre en verre et une tente, ou plutôt une yourte verte kaki qui se fond très bien avec le cadre. De cette yourte sort un homme. Je ne le vois pas très bien de là où je me trouve mais au plus il s'approche et au plus mes sourcils grimpent sur mon front.

C'est un homme de taille moyenne, d'une bonne soixantaine d'années et au tain basané, il est complètement chauve mais a une très longue barbe brune et blanche qui chatouille sa poitrine nue. Il marche pieds nus, porte un short orange et une chemise africaine mauve et ouverte.

Après avoir scanné son accoutrement je croise le regard de l'inconnu et reconnaît directement le vert d'eau si caractéristique à Lexa.

« Papa ! » Cette dernière, telle une petite fille, lâche sa valise et saute dans les bras de cet homme qui avec du recul, lui ressemble énormément.

« Mon petit singe ! » Malgré sa taille moyenne et son âge assez avancé, son père la soulève et tournoie sur lui-même.

Je ricane en entendant son surnom puis attend qu'elle descende pour aller me présenter à mon beau-père. Lexa prend ma main puis toute excitée fait les présentations.

« Papa, c'est Clarke, ma petite-amie, et Clarke, c'est mon père. »

« Enchantée Monsieur Woods ! » Ha mince je dois vraiment paraître trop formelle..

« Appelle moi Marty va ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! Tu es tellement belle ! Blonde, comme on les aime, hein Lexa ! »

« Papa… Arrête, tu vas la mettre mal à l'aise. » Lexa rit légèrement mais est tout de même gênée.

« Tu es gênée Clarke ? » Marty caresse sa barbe puis me fixe sérieusement, attendant une réponse.

« Pas du tout Monsie..Marty ! »

« C'est parfait alors ! Ne restons pas dehors, laissez moi prendre vos valises ! » Il récupère son ton enjoué puis ramasse nos valises. Sur le chemin jusqu'à la demeure, il me fixe très joyeusement.

« Je suis si content que mon petit singe ait enfin trouvé sa guenon ! »

Je ne sais pas si c'est sa manière d'essayer de mettre à l'aise ses invités, mais je peux en tout cas dire que ça ne marche pas vraiment avec moi.


	15. Chapter 15

« Alors je vous ai installées dans la chambre du petit singe !Elle est telle que tu l'as laissée mon bébé ! » Il ouvre la porte de la chambre de Lexa et nous laisse entrer. « Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez besoin de moi je serai dans la cuisine ! »

Une fois seules, je voyage dans la chambre et observe l'univers de l'adolescence de Lexa. C'est bien différent de son style actuel qui tend vers le minimaliste, car ses murs sont recouverts de dessins, de peintures et d'étagères prêtes à céder sous le poids des livres. Il y a des poteries posées à peu près partout dans la pièce, certaines contenant des plantes et d'autres vides. Tous les meubles sont en bois massif et sur une petite estrade se trouve son lit double sur lequel des figures sont sculptées minutieusement.

Cette pièce est spacieuse, harmonieuse et très naturelle. Je suis agréablement surprise que cette chambre appartienne à Lexa.

Je m'affale lourdement sur le matelas, le dos posé contre la tête du lit, et observe le plafond décoré lui aussi de peintures. Lexa vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Alors, tu aimes ? » Me demande-t-elle joyeusement.

« J'adore ! Surtout les poteries et les peintures. C'est toi qui les a faites ? »

« Les vases c'est moi et les peintures c'est papa. »

« C'est magnifique ! Vous êtes vraiment doués. »

« C'est lui qui m'a tout appris… Je suis certaine que tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui ! »

« Je n'en doute pas Lex… »

Honnêtement j'en doute. Cet homme est vraiment trop bizarre. Mais en même temps c'est mon beau-père et une part de moi veut qu'il m'apprécie.

Lexa se blottie contre moi et colle un bisou dans mon cou. Je l'enveloppe dans mes bras et la fait basculer au dessus de moi. A califourchon sur mes cuisses, elle pose ses deux mains contre le mur derrière moi, m'emprisonnant entre ses griffes. Elle m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, puis continue ses attentions dans mon cou, laissant une traînée humide et brûlante sur ma joue. Je l'attrape par la taille et la rapproche de moi, ravie de la retrouver aussi proche de mon corps après une semaine de froid. Ce break se passe vraiment bien jusqu'à présent !

Je sursaute lorsque je sens que mon assaillante aspire ma peau, espérant y laisser une jolie marque violacée.

« Hé ! » Je la repousse gentiment et me masse le cou. « J'ai envie de faire bonne impressiondevant tes parents ! Surtout que je n'ai pas encore rencontré ta mère.. »

« Elle va t'adorer, crois moi. » Elle replonge son visage dans mon cou mais cette fois-ci plus bas. J'ai très envie de la laisser faire mais je veux aussi être correct sous le toit de ses parents, même si c'est plutôt mal parti à en juger par notre position.

« Lexa... »

« Mhhh ? »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes… de faire ça… On vient à peine d'arriver. Si ton père nous surprend... »

« Ça le fera rire, t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais... »

« De toute manière, c'est juste un petit câlin, rien de choquant... » Elle me coupe puis m'embrasse langoureusement en dessous du menton. Malgré mes efforts et mon envie de protester, je cède et baisse la tête vers l'arrière, lui donnant accès total à tout ce qu'elle veut. Je la sens sourire contre ma peau, apparemment fière d'avoir couper court à mes protestations.

Mes mains descendent et vont se poser sur ses fesses, les agrippant sans ménagement.

« Est-ce que Lexa Woods faisait la même chose lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans ? »

« C'est à dire ? » Elle chuchote contre ma gorge même si elle sait que je suis extrêmement chatouilleuse à cet endroit.

« Est-ce qu'elle ramenait des filles pour les peloter dans son lit ? »

« Non, jamais. Je n'étais pas vraiment comme ça avant.. »

« Ha oui ? Et tu étais comment alors ? Je suis sûre que tu étais du genre première de classe, avec des lunettes rondes et une mini jupe plissée... » Elle arrête ses administrations câlines et éclate de rire. Un peu vexée qu'elle se moque de moi et aussi déçue qu'elle ne me touche plus, j'attends patiemment qu'elle se ressaisisse et me réponde.

« Non haha ! Non je n'étais pas du tout ainsi ! Désolée de ruiner ton fantasme Clarke.. »

« Oh mince… A quoi je vais penser maintenant lors de mes bains solos ? »

Elle reprend son sérieux puis se saisit de mes mains et entrelace nos doigts.

« Tu pourras penser à moi… Telle que je suis aujourd'hui. »

« C'est déjà ce que je fais.. »

Alors qu'elle sourit timidement face à ma confession, je me redresse doucement et embrasse son front. « Et elle était comment alors, la Lexa du passé ? »

« Elle était... » Elle soupire puis reprend « tellement à côté de ses pompes que tu ne l'aurais même pas remarquée. »

« Alors là je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à te croire. » En même temps elle est sûre d'elle, a du caractère et pour couronner le tout, est d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

« Pourtant c'est la vérité. »

« Hé bien, je suis sûre que je t'aurais remarquée en tout cas ! Et je suis fière d'être la première fille à baptiser ta chambre ! »

Elle me sourit puis m'embrasse « Et il n'y en aura pas d'autres, crois moi...»

Je cesse de rire et recule ma tête pour croiser le regard de Lexa. Je n'y vois que de l'adoration et de la sincérité. Ce moment est parfait. J'ai envie qu'il reste gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire car c'est rare que ce soit aussi mignon et tendre entre nous. Je passe mon pouce sur ses lèvres et m'approche doucement vers celles-ci. Alors que je m'apprête à lui voler un petit baiser, j'entends la voix de Marthy qui nous appelle depuis la cuisine.

« Les filles ?! Venez m'aider à préparer le repas ! »

Nous soupirons toutes les deux puis descendons du lit, un peu frustrées par cet affreux timing.

* * *

« C'est un clafoutis aux topinambours et aux carottes. J'ai inventé moi-même la recette et tous les légumes viennent du potager ! Est-ce que tu aimes les légumes Clarke ? »

« Oui. Ça a l'air bon en tout cas... » Mensonge ! Je regarde le plat de Marthy avec une moue plutôt mitigée. Je ne sais pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus : l'odeur de fiente de poule ou la substance blanchâtre qui coule sur le côté.

« Ha petite gourmande ! Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie d'y goûter avant le souper ! »

« Non, je peux attendre jusque là. » Erg, je n'avalerai jamais ce truc.

« Tu es une jeune femme raisonnable ! Bon on en attendant vous pouvez m'aider à préparer la suite du repas. »

Il se baisse, attrape une caisse en carton puis la pose sur la table. Il passe sa main à l'intérieur et en sort deux lapins… vivants.

« Je les ai attrapés ce matin même ! » Tout sourire, il les tend à Lexa et nous indique de le suivre dans le jardin.

Il attache les lapins par les pattes arrières avec des cordes accrochées à une vieille balançoire.

« Voilà ! Alors je vous laisse vous en occuper pendant que je vais préparer les petits fours ! »

Il nous donne des couteaux et des tabliers puis retourne dans la maison. Je me retourne et vois que Lexa brise déjà la nuque du petit animal. Elle retire ensuite sa fourrure puis la jette au sol.

« Alors ce n'était pas une blague quand tu disais que tu étais une chasseuse ? » Je repense furtivement à notre première fois, lorsqu'elle avait suivi mes traces à travers les bois.

« Oui. Mais nous n'utilisons pas de fusils. Que des pièges. Ce n'est cependant pas simple, il faut suivre,écouter, observer, être discret… C'est plus facile d'attraper du gros gibier dans ton genre ! »

« Hé ! Continue comme ça et tu vas pouvoir retourner dormir dans la chambre de tes parents ! »

« Ok j'arrête, je préfère dormir avec mon petit lapin blond. » Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis continue à dépouiller sa bête.

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas m'attacher par les pieds.. »

« Non, par contre par les mains... »

Je ris mais m'arrête lorsque je vois que Lexa a fini sa tâche alors que mon animal est toujours vivant. Je ne suis pas une chochotte. Je vois du sang et toutes autres sortes de blessures tous les jours. Mais j'ai plus l'habitude de soigner que de tuer. Et ma bouffe je la préfère cuite et servie au Burger King.

Elle voit mon hésitation et se décide à tuer mon lapin à ma place. Je la remercie silencieusement et vais m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. Une fois cela fini, nous retournons à la cuisine avec la viande. Dès que je passe la porte, une forte odeur bien trop familière m'envahit les narines. Ça me rappelle ma colocataire de fac et aussi la chambre de Raven. Lorsque je vois Marthy avec une pipe au bec, je comprends mieux.

Il coupe des champignons qu'il a sûrement cueillis lui-même tout en fumant de l'herbe. C'est assez original comme façon de cuisiner. Il lève les yeux de son travail et nous sourit.

« C'est bien les filles ! Vous pouvez les couper en morceaux et les mettre dans la casserole. »

Voyant que je fixe sa pipe, il la retire de sa bouche et me sourit.

« C'est médicinal, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ! »

Mouais, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit vraiment ''médicinal'' mais après tout il fait ce qu'il veut, il est chez lui.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Tant mieux ! J'en fait pousser un peu dans ma serre, si tu veux je peux t'en donner un peu ! »

« Non merci, ça ira. »

Il me sourit encore puis reprend sa tâche là où il l'a laissée. J'espère sincèrement que ces champignons ne sont pas hallucinogènes…

Je coupe les lapins avec Lexa lorsque le téléphone sonne. Marthy va décrocher, échange quelques mots puis revient dans la cuisine. Il a l'air beaucoup moins joyeux qu'il y a quelques instants.

« Ta mère arrive dans 15 minutes ! »

Lexa blêmit puis lâche la viande. Elle m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne hors de la pièce.

« Va te laver dans la salle de bain du premier étage, maquille-toi légèrement et met quelque chose de beau. » Je veux lui demander la raison de son stress mais elle a déjà fuit vers la salle de bain du rez de chaussée. Elle se retourne puis me crie « 14 minutes Clarke !14 minutes ! »

Tout ça ne me rassure pas du tout, mais je file me doucher et me préparer. Vu leurs réactions, j'imagine que ma belle-mère est une horrible personne coincée et hautaine. J'opte donc pour une chemise à fleur que je ferme presque jusqu'en haut. Je l'agrémente d'une jupe de longueur plus qu'appropriée et d'un chignon presque ordonnée. Je finis de me préparer une minute avant l'arrivée de la matrone tant redoutée. Je descends et rejoins Lexa sur le canapé. Elle porte une robe blanche qui lui va à ravir mais qui la rajeunit un peu.

« Ça doit bien être la première fois que je te vois dans une jupe aussi longue, Clarke. » Elle check ma tenue et s'arrête sur mes boutons fermés, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. « Je les préfère libérés moi.. » Reprend-t-elle avec la voix d'un enfant capricieux.

« Tu les verras ce soir. »

« J'ai vraiment hâte... »

Les yeux de Lexa pétillent jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte d'entrée claquer. A présent elle serre la mâchoire et triture le petit coussin qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit trois nouvelles personnes dans le salon. Un homme et deux femmes. Nous nous levons et saluons la plus grande et la plus âgée qui est apparemment la mère de Lexa et Roan.

« Lexa. Quel plaisir de te revoir. »

« De même maman. Je te présente Clarke, ma compagne. »

Sa mère est vraiment très intimidante. Elle baisse les yeux vers moi et me jauge. Son regard passe de mes chaussures à ma jupe, puis de ma taille à mon visage. Elle semble satisfaite de mon apparence puisqu'elle me serre la main de manière très solennelle.

« Enchantée Clarke. »

« Moi aussi Madame Woods. Vous avez une charmante maison. »

« Merci. Je vous présente Roan, mon fils aîné, et sa fiancée, Niylah. »

Je salue les nouveaux venus puis vais me repositionner à côté de Lexa. Son frère me fixe également, cherchant sûrement à savoir si je suis assez bien pour leur famille. Ses yeux sont bleus mais inexpressifs, comme Lexa lors de notre rencontre. Je déteste ce regard, il me rappelle chacune de nos disputes. Je commence presque à préférer Marthy au reste de sa famille…

Ce dernier rentre dans la pièce est accueille son fils et sa belle-fille. Au vu du regard que lui lance sa femme, je peux deviner qu'elle compte bien lui passer un savon.

« Nia ! Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu... »

« Ça ne prend pas tout une journée pour choisir des fleurs, Marthy. »

Elle le laisse en plan puis va dans la cuisine. Elle revient quelques instants plus tard, un verre de scotch à la main, et s'assied dans le plus gros fauteuil de la pièce qui lui est apparemment réservé. Son regard bleu et perçant va à nouveau se poser sur son mari qui se tient maladroitement à côté de son siège.

« Marthy, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans les casseroles ? »

« Le repas de ce soir, chérie. »

« Jette moi cette chose que tu appelles nourriture. Je t'avais dit que je passais chez le traiteur. »

« Mais... »

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas servir cette horreur à nos invités ? »

« ...Non. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

Le père de Lexa retourne tout penaud dans la cuisine. Je suis vraiment peinée pour lui mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de manger ce qu'il avait concocté. Je suis donc soulagée mais apeurée par ma belle-mère qui semble sans pitié.

« Hé bien, nous pouvons passer à table maintenant ! » Annonce-t-elle froidement.

* * *

« Dites-moi Clarke, que faites vous dans la vie ? » C'est la première fois que la mère de Lexa prend la parole depuis le début du repas, et bien sûr il faut que ce soit à moi qu'elle s'adresse.

« Je suis interne dans un hôpital. J'aimerais me spécialiser par la suite en pédiatrie. »

« Voilà qui est intéressant. Et comment avez-vous rencontré ma fille ? »

« Nous travaillions toutes les deux dans le même camp de vacances. »

« Vous faites donc partie de ces rares personnes qui ont vu Lexa travailler. » Elle rit à sa propre blague et se ressert du vin. J'observe Lexa du coin de l'œil, elle se force à sourire puis replonge dans son assiette.

« Et vous dépendez encore de vos parents, financièrement parlant ? » Reprend-t-elle.

« Non, plus vraiment. »

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! Lexa, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta partenaire. » Un sourire mauvais grimpe sur ses lèvres alors que tout le monde se tait et attend la réponse de l'intéressée.

« J'aimerais bien maman, mais avec mes cours ce n'est pas possible. »

« Si tu n'avais pas raté ta première année universitaire, tu aurais déjà un travail. Mais apparemment tu préfères continuer à paresser et à profiter de l'argent de tes parents. Que dis-je, de l'argent de ta mère plutôt. »

Lexa et Marthy baissent la tête et ne répondent pas. C'est incroyable comment ils se font marcher dessus. Je me sens vraiment mal à cette table, et un seul coup d'œil suffit à confirmer que c'est le cas de tout le monde, sauf de madame Woods bien sûr.

« Hé bien, ces retrouvailles m'ont épuisée. Je vais me coucher. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne soirée. » Nia se lève royalement et quitte la table puis la pièce.

Après son départ, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde recommence à respirer, libérés de cette ambiance plus que lourde. Cette femme est vraiment sèche et froide, voire glacée.

Marthy prend sa pipe puis nous souhaite également une bonne soirée. Nous nous retrouvons donc à quatre à table.

Lexa finit son plat puis me prend doucement la main. Elle a l'air achevée et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Alors que son frère nous observe de manière neutre quoiqu'un peu hostile, sa fiancée ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la maison.

« Vous êtes vraiment belles à deux ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

Voyant que Lexa a les yeux fermés, je réponds à la question. « Deux ans cette semaine ! »

« Oh comme nous ! Nous avons d'ailleurs décider de nous marier le jour de notre anniversaire. C'était l'idée de Roan. »

« C'est une excellente idée ! » Sa joie est transmissible et je me surprends à lui répondre sur le même ton guilleret.

« La demande était parfaite ! Il avait carrément privatisé un restaurant ! C'était magique. »

« N'exagère pas Niylah. » La grosse voix de Roan résonne, elle est autoritaire et mais suave à la fois.

« Je n'exagère pas, c'est juste que tu sais ce que tu veux et comment tu le veux. Et j'adore ça ! »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue même s'il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Cet homme sait ce qu'il veut. Dommage que sa sœur ne sache pas prendre exemple sur lui.


	16. Chapter 16

C'est le brunch le plus glacial de toute ma vie. Déjà que je déteste les brunchs en général… Je suis assise entre Lexa et Anya. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises cette dernière et j'en ai fait des cauchemars. Je pense qu'elle me déteste. En fait j'en suis sûre puisqu'elle me l'a dit elle-même. Dès que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, elle soupire bruyamment et lève les yeux au ciel.

En face de moi se trouve Luna, la cousine de Roan et Lexa. Elle n'a pas l'air plus sympa qu'Anya et c'est à peine si j'ose croiser son regard las, qui semble être la marque de fabrique de la famille. A sa droite trône la matrone, aka la reine Nia, ainsi que la mère de la mariée. Heureusement qu'il y a Niylah, qui rit à chacune de mes blagues (j'adore vraiment cette fille) et Echo, sa sœur, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Puis il y a moi, qui ne me sens totalement pas à ma place.

« J'adore ta veste Luna ! Tu l'as achetée où ? » J'essaie de briser la glace, mais je sens bien que ma question semble pathétique aux oreilles de mon interlocutrice.

« Je l'ai fabriquée moi-même. » Répond-t-elle nonchalamment.

« Ha bon ? Tu travailles dans le textile ? »

« On peut dire ça. Je suis tanneuse. »

« Ha c'est cool.. »

« J'adore vider des animaux, je suis d'ailleurs taxidermiste à mes heures perdues. »

Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses grosses cernes mauves et son obsession apparente pour la mort, elle ressemble à une psychopathe, et clairement apeurée, je décide donc de lui sourire poliment et de tourner mon attention vers Lexa qui est en grande discussion au téléphone.

Elle raccroche et commence à rassembler ses affaires. J'en déduis qu'on part enfin, et je me lève donc (presque trop joyeusement) pour la suivre et quitter ce brunch de l'enfer.

« Papa m'a appelée, je dois l'aider à régler quelque chose. Je vous rejoins après. » La voyant s'approcher pour m'embrasser, je comprends qu'elle part sans moi et qu'elle me laisse avec sa belle-famille et le trio diabolique.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas me laisser seule ici ? » Je lui attrape l'avant-bras et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« Désolée Clarke. Je ne serai pas partie longtemps, promis. » Elle m'embrasse sur la joue puis sort du restaurant. Défaite, je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise et écoute distraitement la discussion entre Luna et Anya. Elles parlent de boyaux et de vessies chèvres ( _comme pour changer..)_ et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y participer. Alors que je repousse mon assiette encore pleine, Anya se retourne vers moi et me sonde.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges pas, Blondie ? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » Je déteste qu'elle m'appelle ainsi mais je prends sur moi.

« C'est une première ça. » Alors non. Je veux bien être sympa mais il y a des limites. Il n'y a que Lexa qui peut se moquer de mon appétit. Surtout pas Anya. « Mais ça ne te fera pas de mal. ». Outrée, je rougis et cherche quoi répondre à cette conne prétentieuse et beaucoup trop maquillée. Malheureusement la répartie me manque.

« Ça suffit Anya. Il est ridicule de railler une aussi belle femme que Clarke. De plus, ça ne ferait pas de mal à tes joues de manger un peu plus. » Nia se détourne de la discussion qu'elle a avec Niylah pour venir à ma rescousse. Voir Anya ravaler sa fierté et murmurer un ''pardon'' est beaucoup trop plaisant, je peux même sentir la tension émaner de son corps. Et je dois avouer que je suis très flattée que ma belle-mère ne me trouve pas trop dégueulasse. Mon téléphone vibre, je m'excuse et sors du restaurant pour répondre.

« **C'est quoi ce bordel Griffin ?!** » R.I.P tympan de Clarke Griffin.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Raven. Je vais bien, merci. Comment ça se passe pour toi ? »

« **Te fous pas de moi Clarke ! Octavia ? Sérieusement ? Comment tu peux me faire ça ?** »

« J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour arroser les plantes et sortir mon chien. Octavia était la seule disponible. »

« **Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de remplir un arrosoir et de sortir ton fichu chien ?! J'ai pas 8 ans putain !** »

« Arrête de crier et calme-toi s'il-te-plaît. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tu ne m'appelles qu'aujourd'hui puisqu'elle est venue hier aussi. »

« **… Je n'étais pas… vraiment consciente hier.** »

« Hé bien la voilà ta réponse. J'ai peur pour toi Raven. Tu es mon amie, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te laisser seule alors que tu vas mal.. »

« **Je vais bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu peux continuer à roucouler à l'autre bout du pays. Et puis si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas envoyer mon ex pour me surveiller.** »

Je peux entendre de la peine dans sa voix, ça m'attriste et je me rends compte que mon idée de génie n'était pas si bien que ça…

« Excuse-moi, je pensais bien faire... »

« **Hé bien non. Et puis…** »

Elle ne parle plus mais j'entends sa respiration et je n'ai pas trop de mal à deviner qu'elle pleure.

« **...Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était enceinte ?** »

« Raven, je... » Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, car pour être honnête je n'avais pas pensé du tout à ce ''petit'' détail.

« **Te fatigue pas. Mais ne dis pas vouloir mon bien.** »

« Raven attends ! » Trop tard, elle a déjà raccroché. Je frappe le mur avec le plat de ma main pour essayer de canaliser ma frustration et ma culpabilité. J'ai vraiment foiré sur ce coup là, et je n'arrive pas à croire que Raven ait pleuré à cause de moi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Blondie ? »

Je me retourne et vois Anya appuyée contre le mur, la cigarette au bec et les pommettes hautes et fières. Me voir péter mon petit câble doit vraiment l'amuser.

« C'est pas le moment Anya… J'ai des problèmes avec Raven. »

« Raven ? La brunette qui a essayé de me faire une pole dance à la Saint-Patrick mais qui a vomi dans mon cou ? »

« Oui c'est elle. » Le souvenir de cette scène me remonte un peu le moral. Lexa avait lancé ce pari stupide à une Raven plus qu'intoxiquée, et c'était hilarant de voir Anya crier de dégoût et se retenir de frapper la ''reine du strip-tease''.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Je pense que je viens de lui briser le cœur… J'essaie d'arranger les choses avec tout le monde mais je ne fais qu'empirer la situation. Avec Raven… comme avec Lexa. Je suis la pire personne sur terre. »

« La pire personne sur terre ? Non, peut-être pas, mais c'est sûr que tu es égocentrique et exécrable. » Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle. Atterrée, je m'assieds par terre et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Anya me rejoint et me scrute du coin de l'œil.

« Hé, je plaisantais. Si toi tu es une mauvaise personne, alors je suis quoi moi ? Une grosse enflure sûrement... » Reprend-t-elle.

« Je m'arrange toujours pour nuire aux personnes que j'aime... »

« Haaa ce que tu peux être chiante quand tu fais ta drama queen ! Tu veux mon avis ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Je vais te le donner quand même. Je pense que tu veux trop avoir le contrôle. Que ce soit au boulot ou avec tes proches, tu es un vrai petit chef, tu aimes décider à la place des gens et même s'ils t'aiment, hé bien ça leur casse les couilles. Laisse couler Clarke. »

« T'as sûrement raison… Pourquoi tu es ''presque'' gentille avec moi ? Je pensais que tu me détestais. »

« Je ne te déteste pas. » Elle me souffle sa fumée au visage, écrase son mégot puis se lève. Elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever, je la saisis puis essuie mes fesses. « Lexa est ma meilleure amie, et pour je ne sais quelle raison elle est follement amoureuse de toi (franchement je ne comprends vraiment pas). J'aime la voir heureuse, même si cela implique que je dois supporter ton petit cul blond et ennuyant. »

« Tu es vraiment une bonne amie Anya. » Et je dis ça sincèrement en plus.

« Et puis si je veux un jour me taper Vomito, ce serait bien que tu lui dises que je suis plutôt cool. »

« Quoi ?! » Pas de réponse, elle est déjà rentrée à l'intérieur. Elle est intéressée par Raven ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était pour les femmes (même si ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant). Elles feraient une paire d'enfer, mais pas dans le sens géniale, plutôt dans le sens diablesses. Genre l'une qui nous torture avec des propos douteux et l'autre qui nous torture littéralement. Je sors de mes pensées et rejoins la table. Le reste du repas se passe calmement, je participe un peu aux conversations, même si les fleurs et les plans de tables ne m'intéressent pas vraiment.

« En tout cas je suis très fière de mon fils, qui a su trouver la bonne personne. Je vous souhaite à tous la même chose. » Nia lève son verre et porte son toast. Son regard croise le mien. J'ai peur.

« Vous êtes aussi la bonne personne pour ma fille, Clarke. »

« Merci madame, j'en suis très honorée. »

« Mais Lexa n'est pas la bonne personne pour vous. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Voyez-vous je vous apprécie et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour la personne que vous êtes. Vous êtes mature, intelligente, brillante, raffinée et belle pour couronner le tout. Il est clair que vous perdez votre temps avec Lexa. »

Je pince les lèvres et serre les poings sous la table. Comment peut-on parler ainsi de sa propre fille ?! « Je pense que j'investis très bien mon temps avec votre fille, madame. »

« Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ne vous méprisez pas, j'aime ma fille plus que tout, même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Mais Lexa est comme son père, intéressante et charmante au début, mais sans aucune ambition et envie d'engagement par la suite. Elle le cache peut-être bien, mais elle est souvent dans son monde, où tout est spirituel et éphémère. Elle mangera tout votre temps et votre attention. »

Il y a un gros silence à la table, personne n'ose plus dire un mot, attendant une réaction de ma part. C'est un tissu de mensonge. Cette femme est aveuglée par le mépris qu'elle a pour son mari. Il est vrai que Lexa ressemble à Marthy, mais encore plus à Nia! Je croise le regard d'Anya et je peux voir qu'elle est aussi remontée que moi. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lève le menton vers ma belle-mère.

« Sauf tout le respect que je vous dois madame, je pense être assez grande pour gérer ma vie sentimentale. Je suis d'ailleurs choquée que vous puissiez ainsi parler de Lexa, vous devriez l'encourager dans la vie, pas la rabaisser et saboter son couple, c'est votre fille putain ! » Ça sonnait plus poli dans ma tête…

Nia ne semble pas s'en accommodée puisqu'elle rit légèrement et bois son bloody mary. Elle me fixe ensuite. L'air est étouffant et j'ai juste envie de partir d'ici.

« Ne vous offensez pas ma chère, je pense juste que vous méritez mieux. Vous me faites penser à moi. Je sais ce que ça fait de croiser ces yeux verts, d'être prête à tout pour eux, mais de se retrouver à tout le temps attendre après votre moitié qui devient vite un quart puis un huitième, jusqu'à déserter la plupart du temps, préférant s'isoler dans je ne sais qu'elle idéologie. Mais si vous aimez tant ma fille, mon avis ne devrait pas vous influencer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle a l'air fière de m'avoir clouer le bec. Elle voit que ses paroles ont un impact sur moi, et je me hais de rester stoïque et de ne rien répondre, comme si j'approuvais tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

« Effectivement, il ne m'influence pas, merci quand même pour vos conseils, et veuillez m'excuser de m'être emportée. »

« Je vous excuse Clarke. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas toujours délicate. »

 _Sans déconner..._

* * *

« Wouwou ! »

Les demoiselles d'honneur et les amies de Niylah crient lorsque les strip teasers débarquent dans le club. Elles brandissent toutes leurs coupures et se ruent sur les apollons déguisés en pompiers (vive l'originalité). Je suis même étonnée de voir Anya flirter avec un beau brun et lui glisser un billet de 20 dans son moule-bite.

« Anya est bi ? »

« Heu oui je pense, enfin on sait jamais vraiment avec elle. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Lexa feint la jalousie mais je vois un petit sourire grimper sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Oh oui, il faudrait que je l'invite à dîner avant qu'elle essaie de m'assassiner ! » Elle rit puis m'enlace, m'entraînant plus loin dans le love couch. « Plus sérieusement, elle m'a avoué qu'elle était intéressée par Raven. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Les rares filles que j'ai vues avec Anya étaient toutes brunes et avaient une très grande gueule. »

Je n'ai pas parlé de ma dispute avec Raven à Lexa, et encore moins de celle avec sa mère. Je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça, et puis j'ai honte de ne pas l'avoir défendue avec plus de ferveur face au monstre qu'est sa mère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas babe ? » Bien sûr Lexa me connaît assez pour voir que quelque chose me tracasse.

« Non tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ? »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu veux des billets pour aller les glisser dans les slips des messieurs ? » Lexa sourit encore plus en m'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres.

« Non, je préférerais les glisser dans les sous-vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et ce quelqu'un serait moi ? » Une petite étincelle coquine brille dans ses yeux.

« Si tu es sage, pourquoi pas... »

« J'espère que tu es d'humeur généreuse alors. » Je pose ma main sur sa joue et sens la chaleur irradier de celle-ci. Je l'embrasse plus chaudement que tout à l'heure, la surplombant légèrement. Je profite de l'obscurité de notre petit coin pour la peloter en douce. Elle sourit dans le baiser et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, m'emprisonnant dans entre ses bras. Même si je n'ai pas envie de rompre ce moment, le fait d'être émoustillée et de devoir uriner devient vraiment gênant. Je m'excuse, l'embrasse sur le front puis me dirige vers les toilettes.

Alors que je me lave les mains, quelqu'un rentre dans les toilettes. Je peux croiser dans le miroir le regard vitreux d'une future mariée assez éméchée.

« Je vois que tu t'amuses bien Niylah ! »

« Trèssss ! C'est trop géniallll ! »

« Tu es prête pour ton mariage ? » Je lui demande de manière anodine, ne m'attendant pas à la voir s'appuyer contre le lavabo et commencer à pleurer.

« Nonnn.. Je sais pas trop.. Je l'aime mais.. Je sais pas, je ne me sens pas complète. »

« Oh ne pleure pas, vous êtes un couple parfait ! Nia est d'ailleurs très fière de vous deux. »

« Ne me parle pas de cette conne, elle m'horrifie et je vais devoir la supporter toute ma viiie ! » Ses pleurs doublent en intensité, et je me vois donc obligée de la consoler. Je la prends dans mes bras et essaie de la réconforter.

« Au mois elle approuve votre union. » Lui dis-je amèrement.

« Tu penses vraiment mériter quelqu'un de mieux Carke ? »

« Non. Je pourrais être plus heureuse, mais en même temps sans elle je serais plus que malheureuse. »

Niylah se calme et se recule légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Moi, je pense mériter quelqu'un de mieux... » dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je la repousse, juste à temps pour voir que ma petite amie a ouvert la porte des toilettes et a assisté à la scène.


	17. Chapter 17

« Lexa, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! » Niylah se jette presque aux pieds de Lexa, implorant son pardon. Je dois avouer que je suis soulagée qu'elle ne m'accuse pas d'adultère.

« C'était sûrement un moment d'égarement. » Lexa s'avance doucement dans la pièce et va s'appuyer contre le lavabo. Je ne dis rien, mais je croise son regard et y vois de la colère. Ce calme qu'elle nous montre n'est qu'une facette, et je sais qu'elle va être sans merci avec sa belle-sœur. Depuis que nous sommes en couple, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir les différents visages de Lexa à de nombreuses reprises : le grincheux quand elle a faim, le joyeux quand elle boit de la sangria, le coquin quand elle essaie de m'attirer dans le lit pour prolonger nos grasses matinées, le boudeur quand elle ne réussit pas à faire quelque chose, le rêveur quand elle s'adonne à ses passions,… Mais celui là, bien qu'occasionnel, est le plus redoutable. C'est le visage jaloux. Lexa n'est pas une petite-amie jalouse, en tout cas moins que moi, mais lorsqu'elle voit quelqu'un me toucher, elle entre dans une colère noire et rappelle à l'ennemi qu'il doit se tenir éloigné de sa propriété s'il ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Cette scène me rappelle l'affront entre elle et Finn lors du camp.

« Exactement ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ne dis rien à Roan s'il-te-plaît. »

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas commencer cette union avec des mensonges Niylah ? »

« Je.. C'était une erreur Lexa. J'ai consommé beaucoup trop d'alcool. »

« Bien sûr… Tu penses mériter quelqu'un de mieux que mon frère, quelqu'un comme Clarke… Mais je vais t'ouvrir un peu les yeux : ils sont tous les deux trop biens pour toi. Tu me répugnes... Mais je ne vais rien dire à Roan car ce n'est pas trop mon affaire s'il a choisi d'épouser une traînée. Par contre, si tu touches encore à un seul cheveu de _ma_ Clarke, je te promets de briser tes os un à un. Ensuite je te dépècerais et je donnerais ta peau à Luna qui en fera un superbe tapis sur lequel je pourrais essuyer mes pieds lorsque je marcherais dans une merde. Je pense aussi faire un sceau avec ton crâne dans lequel je pourrais vomir quand je repenserait à la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister. »

Niylah est extrêmement pâle et effrayée suite au monologue de Lexa. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs très fière de sa menace, et comme avec Finn, elle la congédie ''gentiment''.

« Tu peux partir maintenant. Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes ? »

La future mariée tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte. On peut l'entendre murmurer entre ses dents : « Pire que sa mère. »

En une fraction de seconde, Lexa a perdu son calme et s'est jetée sur sa belle-sœur. Elle l'attrape par les cheveux et la plaque contre le mur. Niylah crie et se débat mais son assaillante est beaucoup trop forte.

« Je ne suis pas comme elle ! Ose répéter ça et on repeint le mur en rouge ! » Lexa crie dans les oreilles de Niylah et colle son visage contre le mur. Je saute sur elle, saisis un des ses bras et l'implore d'arrêter.

« Lexa ! Mais t'es folle ?! Arrêtes, tu vas la blesser ! »

« C'est le but ! » Elle claque la tête de sa victime contre le mur, la faisant crier de douleur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi violente, c'est d'ailleurs elle la plus calme de nous deux, mais là et pour la première fois elle me fait réellement peur. Les bruits ont dû parvenir jusqu'à l'extérieur des toilettes puisque je vois Anya et Luna débarquer en courant dans la pièce. Bien que choquée devant la scène, Anya garde son sang froid et attrape Lexa rapidement mais efficacement, utilisant une prise de je ne sais qu'elle art martial pour l'immobiliser. Lexa se débat au début puis laisse tomber et se calme, devenant toute molle dans la poigne de fer de sa meilleure amie.

Je me précipite vers une Niylah sanglotante et examine son visage. Je le vois direct : son nez est cassé. Je ne pense pas que les photos du mariage vont être très belles…

« Ton nez est cassé... » Ses larmes doublent en quantité, comme le sang qui coule sur sa robe. Luna (qui racle le sang contre le mur avec son doigt puis le renifle) vient prendre Niylah par le bras et se propose d'aller la conduire aux urgences.

Une fois qu'elles ont quitté la pièce, Anya lâche Lexa qui a déjà retrouvé son petit sourire narquois, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as défiguré la future mariée à son propre enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? » Demande Anya, les mains sur les hanches et un sourcil levé.

« Elle a embrassé Clarke et m'a insultée de la pire manière possible. Elle le méritait. » Anya lève les yeux aux ciel en entendant sa réponse. Même elle trouve sa réaction exagérée.

Lexa s'approche de moi et essaie de toucher mon visage, sûrement pour mettre une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille. Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce que je recule brutalement tout en lui offrant un regard empli de dégoût de déception.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Tu ne peux pas l'agresser ainsi ! »

« Si je peux. » Répond-t-elle du tac au tac. Je la fixe en silence, fatiguée de cette semaine et de cette famille de fou.

« Peut-être que je mérite effectivement mieux... » Je m'entends parler de l'extérieur, comme si je vivais une out-body expérience. C'est dit sans trop de conviction, mais assez pour faire réagir Lexa. Voyant venir la dispute, Anya se racle la gorge puis s'éclipse sans un mot.

« Quoi ?! Tu voulais te la taper c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de te tromper ? »

« Hé bien laisse moi en douter ! Tu me repousses à notre anniversaire, tu me fais des crises pour rien et maintenant… et maintenant tu penses mériter mieux ? » Sa voix se brise à la fin de sa phrase.

« Non, je sais que c'est toi que je veux. »

« Alors pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ça n'a pas de sens... » Elle fait une pause puis relève la tête, comme si elle venait de trouver elle-même la réponse. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissée influencer par ma mère ? »

« ... »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je t'avais dit qu'elle allait t'adorer. » Elle rit amèrement.

« Je ne sais pas c'est quoi le problème avec ta mère, mais ça te rend parano. Elle ne m'a pas influencer. Tu sais bien que ça allait mal avant la trêve. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Clake. Dis-moi. » Souffle-t-elle, défaite et au bord des larmes.

Je réfléchis à une réponse juste mais efficace, qui réglera tous nos problèmes, mais qui sera sincère.

« J'ai envie de t'avoir en entière. Avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Je ne veuxpas que tu portes un masque avec moi. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi, de te tenir dans mes bras tous les soirs, de construire un avenir… J'ai aussi envie que tu t'entendes bien avec mon chien. Mais surtout je veux que tu me fasses confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance ! Je te donne tout ce que j'ai, et si ce que je suis n'est pas assez pour toi hé bien… il vaut mieux que l'on arrête là. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

Sortir de la pièce sans même m'adresser un dernier mot ou un regard doit être un non je suppose…

* * *

« En voiture ! »

Marthy monte dans sa VW combi verte et mauve, puis réussit à la faire démarrer après sept essais. Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois Lexa debout à côté de la boîte aux lettres. Elle est enveloppée dans le gros châle gris que je lui ai offert lors de notre premier Noël ensemble. Elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre d'ami depuis hier soir et n'est même pas sortie pour me dire au revoir. Sa mère avait presque l'air déçue que je parte. Elle m'a donnée son numéro et sa carte et m'a dit de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler à l'avenir. _Tu peux rêver connasse._

Le van démarre et m'éloigne de la demeure ainsi que de celle dont je suis amoureuse. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, ne voulant pas que Marthy me voit pleurnicher.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu partes.. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester et de voir si les choses peuvent s'améliorer ? » Marthy prend la parole après seulement deux minutes de route, n'ayant visiblement pas compris que je n'ai pas envie du tout de parler.

« Ça ne s'arrangera pas… C'est elle qui veut arrêter, pas moi. Je ne vais pas la forcer... »

« Haaaa… Vous les jeunes êtes si dramatiques et faibles ! Vous vous séparez au moindre petit échauffement. Être en couple, c'est affronter les difficultés à deux, pas se défiler lâchement. J'aurais dû apprendre cela à ma fille au lieu de lui donner des cours sur toutes les plantes hallucinogènes... »

Il ne peut pas se contenter de conduire au lieu d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi il me donne des conseils matrimoniaux alors que sa propre femme lui hurle dessus et le bat sûrement.

« Tu te dis ''mais pourquoi ce vieux con essaie de me conseiller alors qu'il est soumis à sa femme'', n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-il tout en essayant d'imiter ma voix (pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend une voix grave ? Je ne parle pas ainsi quand même ?!).

« A peu près... » je lui réponds tout en rougissant un peu, gênée qu'il sache m'analyser de la sorte.

« Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi sommes nous mariés depuis si longtemps ? Pourquoi elle reste avec moi si elle prétend ne pas m'aimer ? Sûrement pas pour mon argent. Pas pour mon humour et encore moins pour mon physique car même si j'étais plutôt beau gosse avant, je suis à présent vieux et chauve. » Il ricane et me fait un clin d'œil. _Barjot…_

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Car nous nous aimons, à notre façon. Nous sommes opposés mais nous nous complétons. Nia est une femme très exigeante mais même si elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle désire et qu'elle crie au et fort son désenchantement, elle reste car elle sait ce qu'elle veut vraiment au fond. Cela a toujours été conflictuel entre nous, dès notre rencontre en fait, mais on fait avec depuis trente-deux ans. »

« Sans vouloir être indiscrète, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés au fait ? Vous êtes si différents et puis cette différence d'âge... » Ce couple pique ma curiosité à vif, et j'écoute sagement le vieux Woods.

« J'étais professeur d'Histoire à l'université lorsque j'ai rencontré une élève plutôt butée qui se plaisait à contredire tout ce que je disais. On se disputait toujours après les cours sur tel ou tel sujet. L'arrogance de cette femme qui était de 16 ans ma cadette m'énervait grandement mais m'attirait également. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où elle à crevé mes pneus car je lui avait mis un B à un de ses travaux… De là a commencé une magnifique histoire d'amour ! »

« Waw c'est assez atypique mais très beau comme rencontre... » Cela me rappelle un peu notre propre rencontre à Lexa et moi. Se détester puis se faire des coups bas pour finalement s'aimer…

« Merci Clarke ! Nous sommes arrivés ! » Il descends du van puis va prendre mes affaires à l'arrière. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'aéroport tout en discutant légèrement. C'est effectivement un homme intéressant et je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps que ça avec lui. Discuter avec lui m'aurait peut-être aider à mieux comprendre Lexa puisqu'il est après tout une grande part d'elle. Une part colorée, amusante et brillante quoiqu'un peu étrange.

Je règle mon ticket puis me dirige vers la porte d'embarquement. Marthy sort un papier de sa poche puis me le tend. Il me sourit puis me prend dans ses bras malgré qu'il est visible que je ne suis pas vraiment tactile.

« Lexa t'aime, j'espère que tu le sais. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, on oublie pas aussi vite quelqu'un comme toi ! En tout cas je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et je te dis à la prochaine car je suis convaincu de te revoir ! »

« Merci pour tout Marthy ! »

Une fois seule dans l'avion, je déplie le papier qui est en fait un polaroid, et découvre une photo de Lexa et moi. On nous voit rire tenddrement à côté des lapins accrochés à la balançoire. Une envie pressante de descendre de l'avion et de retourner chez les Woods me prend mais il est trop tard.

* * *

Je jette mes clés puis m'affale dans le fauteuil et vide toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'attendais d'être chez moi pour enfin me lâcher et ça fait du bien. Ontari me saute dessus et lèche mon visage. Je la serre fort et pleure plus fort. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut vraiment me comprendre.

« Comment ça se fait que tu rentres aussi tôt ? » me demande Raven alors qu'elle se tient timidement contre la porte. J'avais presque oublié notre conversation au téléphone.

« Je… C'est fini avec Lexa. »

« Oh Clarke… Je suis vraiment désolée ! » Elle se précipite vers moi et m'entoure de ses bras. J'accepte volontiers cette accolade et me laisse consoler. Après quelques instants je me ressaisis et m'éloigne de Raven. Je la remercie tacitement d'être de là pour moi, surtout après ce que j'ai fait. Elle m'embrasse sur le front puis va nous chercher des bières et de la glace, histoire qu'on déprime bien comme il faut.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te forcer à voir Octavia... »

« C'est pas grave, ça m'a permis de réfléchir un peu sur moi-même. »

* * *

Deux mois. Cela fait deux mois que je n'ai plus vu Lexa. Je surveillais tous les jours son profil facebook, je voyais les photos du mariage de son frère (Niylah avait un gros pansement sur le nez), de ses sorties avec Anya et ses amis… Jusqu'au jour où j'ai vu une photo d'elle et d'une autre fille, une pimbêche blonde aux yeux bleus (vive l'originalité quoi) (et même pas belle en plus). Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser un commentaire qui exprimait tout ce que je ressentais : j'ai écrit ''Beurk''. Malheureusement, cela a convaincu Lexa de me retirer de ses amis ce qui fait que je n'ai à présent plus aucun lien avec elle. C'est dur. Je travaille plus qu'avant, je dors moins, je ne sors presque plus avec mes amies… Je sais que O et Lincoln ont vu plusieurs fois Lexa depuis, mais ils ne cessent de nier et de dire qu'elle a tout simplement disparu de la circulation.

Raven a repris le boulot, a un nouveau petit-ami et régule sa consommation d'alcool. Elle se limite à quelques verres par semaine lorsqu'elle sort avec ses amis ingénieurs. Par contre elle fume toujours de l'herbe dans l'appartement tout en affirmant que cela lui permet de mieux se concentrer pour ses projets. Comme en ce moment même alors que nous regardons Orphan Black ensemble.

« Je suis sûre que Delphine n'est pas morte. » dit Raven tout en faisant des ronds de fumée.

« C'est clair qu'elle est morte. Je sais bien que tu fantasmes sur elle mais remets-en toi! »

« C'est pas ma faute si son accent me rend toute fofolle. »

La sonnette nous interrompt et raven se lève pour aller ouvrir.

« Heyyy ! Salut toi. » J'entends Raven mais ne voit pas la personne à qui elle parle. J'entends une voix familière puis me fige lorsque je vois l'hôte mystère rentrer dans mon salon.

« Anya ? »

* * *

 **Je suis dans une humeur un peu spéciale et c'est peut-être pour ça que ce chapitre est bizarre, mais j'adore quand il y a de la fight gnark gnark ! Promis ça va s'arranger ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, je fais une petite pause d'en mes examens et en profite pour pondre un chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Merci encore à tous de suivre mon histoire ^^**

* * *

« Hey Blondie. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! » Je me redresse et fixe la meilleure amie de mon ancienne copine. Elle n'a clairement rien à faire ici. C'est pas comme si on s'entendait bien après tout.

« Oula, tu n'es pas aussi accueillante que ta colocataire, tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle. »

« Oh merci Anya, je suis tellement d'accord avec toi ! » Raven saute de joie et sourit fièrement.

« Hé mollo Vomito, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas oublié la galette que tu as lâché sur moi. »

« Ha… Ouais désolée… Je te jure que d'habitude je gère dans toutes les danses. » Les pommettes de Raven rosissent légèrement alors qu'elle passe sous le regard perçant d'Anya.

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu me montreras une autre fois. »

« T'aimerais tellement. » Répond mon amie, son sourire le plus arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

« Parce que pas toi ? » Rétorque cette fois-ci Anya, le sourcil levé et le regard pétillant. Elle a réussi à faire passer la reine du strip tease de rose à rouge pivoine.

La tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre elle deux est ridicule et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça. Je me racle la gorge, les sortant de leur duel de regards.

« Raven, si tu allais nous chercher quelque-chose à boire ? ». A ma surprise elle accepte et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je me retourne après vers Anya, le visage toujours impassible, et répète. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'étais dans le coin, et je me suis dit que je devais venir passer un petit coucou à ma bonne vieille pote. »

« On est pas potes. » On ne le sera jamais, et puis il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne un peu.. « Attends… Tu n'es jamais venue chez moi en plus ! Comment tu as trouvé mon adresse ? » Question purement rhétorique puisque je suis sûre que c'est Lexa qui le lui a donnée.

« Oh tu sais.. Quand on cherche on trouve toujours. »

Un frisson me parcourt lorsqu'elle me sourit de manière carnassière, dévoilant ses canines du haut.

« Tarée... » Je murmure dans ma barbe mais mon interlocutrice semble ne pas en avoir manqué une miette. Cela l'amuse encore de me mettre mal à l'aise sous mon propre toit.

« C'est comme ça que tu traites les gens qui viennent t'aider ? »

« M'aider ? A quoi ? »

« A récupérer Lexa. »

Je me fige et sens la colère monter en moi. C'est quoi ce vieux plan foireux ? La meilleure amie de mon ex vient me proposer de l'aide pour la ''récupérer''. C'est tellement grossier. Et suspect puisque c'est de Anya qu'on parle.

« C'est quoi l'arnaque ? » Je lui demande tout en croisant les bras. Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier cette petite discussion.

« Il n'y en a pas. J'ai juste envie de vous revoir à deux, vous êtes ''mignonnes'' à en vomir, je trouve ça dommage que vous ayez rompu. »

« … Alors d'abord c'est elle qui m'a larguée comme une merde, me laissant seule dans sa famille de tarés ! Et ensuite elle semble déjà être passée à autre chose ! » Je crie presque, car elle remue le couteau dans la plaie et ça fait vraiment mal. Je viens à peine de m'en remettre..

« Hein ? À autre chose ? »

« Elle a trouvé une nouvelle blonde avec qui s'amuser. Tu pourras d'ailleurs lui dire que je leur souhaite mes putains de félicitations ! »

« Mais de quelle blonde tu parles ? » me demande-t-elle, la voix pleine d'agacement.

« J'ai vu qu'elle était en couple. Sur Facebook. La photo avec miss bonnet A. » Quand j'ai stalker le profil de l'ennemie, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de voir sur les photos qu'elle avait la poitrine d'une fille de 12 ans. Je sais, je le dis moi même que ça n'a pas d'importance, mais je sais aussi que Lexa préfère quand il y a plus de matière, je n'ai donc pu m'empêcher de sourire sournoisement face à son absence de poitrine.

Anya réfléchit longuement puis éclate de rire. « Jenny ? Mais elle a 13 ans Clarke ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Depuis la rentrée, Lexa donne des cours à des collégiens pour gagner un peu d'argent. Jenny est l'une de ses élèves, c'est tout. » Elle a repris son sérieux mais a toujours ce regard moqueur.

Je pouvais pas savoir que c'était une pré pubère moi… Puis je dois m'assurer de quelque chose.

« Et… Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien entre elles ? Elles avaient l'air proches sur la photo... »

« Clarke. Je viens de te dire que la gamine a 13 ans. Lexa n'est pas une pédophile. » Elle me répond comme si c'était moi la gamine dans l'histoire. Je dois avouer que je me sens un peu comme telle et je m'en veux pour le commentaire immature que j'ai laissé sur le mur. _À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?!_

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, est-ce que tu vas me laisser t'aider à la récupérer ? »

Raven arrive avec trois bouteilles de bière pile à ce moment là et entend notre conversation. Un sourire grimpe jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'elle dépose les récipients sur la table basse et se précipite ensuite vers nous.

« Tu vas récupérer Lexa ? »

« Non ! » Je réponds fermement mais Anya prend sa bière et décide de me contredire.

« Si elle va la récupérer. Et avec mon aide. »

« Non je ne... » Raven me coupe et tient déjà un carnet et un bic dans ses mains.

« Je vous aide aussi alors ! J'avais déjà un plan en tête de puis un moment à vrai dire. »

« Je t'écoute. » Anya est tout de suite intéressée et s'assied à côté de Raven.

« La jalousie. Il n'y a rien de mieux que la jalousie. J'ai déjà le mec, il ne nous reste plus que l'endroit. »

« Ah je pensais plutôt au GHB moi... » Anya est vraiment, vraiment tordue, j'espère qu'elle a dit ça pour rire. J'espère vraiment.

« Les filles ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas la récupérer donc lâchez l'affaire ! Elle m'a blessée. Si un jour on se remet ensemble, l'effort viendra d'elle, pas de moi. J'ai déjà assez donné comme ça et je ne veux pas risquer de souffrir à nouveau... » Silence.

La tristesse qui fige mes traits devrait les convaincre de me laisser tranquille non ? Elles devraient voir que je suis vraiment mal ? Que ma vie n'est pas un stupide jeu de jalousie et de GHB ? Mais non. Elles me fixent puis retournent dans leur plans. Comme si je ne venais pas de me confesser.

« En plus de la jalousie, il faudra un petit haut sexy rouge, histoire qu'il y ait du monde au balcon. » Raven explique tout en dessinant un personnage obèse et blond sensé me représenter. Anya prend un crayon rouge et s'applique à dessiner le fameux petit haut.

Je soupire et décide de promener Ontari. Je n'en peux vraiment plus des contacts humains.

* * *

 **Clarke Griffin et Raven Reyes,**

 **Vous êtes cordialement invitées à la baby shower d'Octavia Blake**

 **Samedi, à partir de 16h.**

 **Ps : Le bébé et moi on est prêts à s'enjailler toute la nuit !**

Je reconnais bien mon amie dans cette invitation. Très féminine et appliquée, mais le support me laisse deviner que ça ne va pas être conventionnel. On ne va pas dire qu'un carton en forme de bébé volant avec une cape (wtf) fasse vraiment baby shower.

Raven sort de sa chambre, et me voyant sourire, passe sa tête au dessus de mon épaule et lit le carton. Je vois une grimace se former sur son visage, comme si elle ne savait quoi penser de l'invitation.

« Tu comptes venir ? » Je lui demande gentiment, en prenant le sujet avec des pincettes.

« Je... » Elle s'arrête et lève la tête, comme si elle réfléchissait profondément à la question.

« C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas y aller, je suis sûre qu'Octavia comprendra. C'est pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu tu apprécies son enfant. » J'essaie de la rassurer mais au vu de son regard vexé, je sais que c'est raté.

« Octavia et moi avons mis les choses à plat, elle veut qu'on redevienne amies. J'étais contre au début, mais au plus le temps passe, au plus je suis prête à revenir vers elle sans la forcer à quoique ce soit. Et son enfant, je l'aimerais même s'il ressemble à cette face de fion de Lincoln, car il sera une parie d'O, et j'aime tout ce qui vient d'elle. Son amitié également. »

« Oh Raven, je suis tellement fière de toi ! » Je l'attrape dans mes bras et lui offre un câlin plein d'amour. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi mature ?

« Et puis ce sera l'endroit parfait pour notre plan, gnark gnark ! » murmure-t-elle tout en s'extasiant de sa malfaisance.

Et juste comme ça, la maturité s'envole…

* * *

« Heyyyy ! Entrez les filles… et le mec qui les accompagne ! » Nous crie une Octavia toute ronde après avoir ouvert la porte. Elle nous enlace toutes les deux, même si elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec Raven, et fait la bise à Kyle.

Son appartement est envahi de musique, de monde, ballons et de banderoles, et sur la table basse du salon se trouve plein de paquets chips et de bouteilles de vin. Comme je l'avais prédit, cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à une baby shower, mais plutôt à une soirée… au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

« Vous pouvez vous installer avec les autres ! Qu'est ce que je vous sers à boire ? J'ai du vin blanc, rouge, rosé, de la sangria, du limoncello,... »

« Tu n'es pas sensée être enceinte toi ? » Je lui demande avec un regard perplexe, car sincèrement je n'ai pas envie que le futur petit Blake subisse les ravages de l'alcool à cause de sa mère un peu trop guillerette.

« Moi je suis au coca, mais pas vous. Je ne vais pas vous priver de boire, c'est une fête après tout ! »

« Tu sera toujours une party girl ! » Je ris et lui tends le cadeau que Raven et moi avons acheté pour le futur nouveau né.

Je ne discute pas plus et accepte une sangria comme mes deux comparses. Nous allons ensuite saluer les amis d'Octavia. Je sais que mon amie est quelqu'un de très sociable mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde. Je reconnais quelques personnes mais d'autres me sont complètement inconnues. Il y a ses amies d'enfance, celles du lycée, celles de son école de commerce, ses collègues, celles de son club de Krav Maga, ses voisines, des femmes qu'elle a rencontré au supermarché, sa boulangère, son MAG (meilleur ami gay), ma mère, la sienne, toutes ses cousines (jusqu'au 7ième degré je pense), et puis Lexa. Lexa qui vient de passer la porte avec un gros cadeau dans les mains et Anya à ses côtés. Je suis assise sur le canapé et observe l'échange entre Octavia et les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Elles plaisantent entre elles puis se dirigent vers le reste des invités.

Elle a l'air heureuse… et en bonne santé… et ses cheveux ont poussé… et son bronzage est parfait… Ok je me fais du mal là. Raven me sort de mes pensées en me tirant ''discrètement'' le bras.

« Regarde qui vient d'arriver.. »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Raven. »

« Va lui parler. »

« Non ! »

« Ne m'oblige pas à mettre le plan en marche Clarke. »

« T'as pas intérêt... »

Anya s'approche vers nous et nous interromps dans notre petite dispute. Elle vient juste jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Bonjour à vous charmantes demoiselles. »

Je ne lui réponds que par un simple grognement.

« Salut Anya ! Je te présente Wick, mon copain. » Raven introduit son cher et tendre comme s'il était un trophée. Celui-ci tend sa main à Anya qui la regarde avec mépris.

« Wick ? C'est quoi ça pour un prénom ? »

« C'est mon nom de famille, je m'appelle Kyle en fait. » Il ne se méprend pas de cette attitude grossière et continue à essayer de serrer la main d'Anya. Celle-ci écarte brièvement la main intruse en la frappant sèchement, je l'entends aussi murmurer ''comme si Kyle c'était mieux'' et me retiens de rire. Je comprends pourquoi elle s'entend si bien avec Lexa...

« Kyle est ingénieur aussi. » Raven intervient en voyant que la rencontre ne se passe pas très bien.

« Original. » Répond-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Et ça va faire 6 semaines que nous sommes en couple. » Rajoute Raven qui ne remarque apparemment pas qu'Anya s'en moque comme de l'an quarante.

« Génial. » Toujours imperturbable.

« Et au niveau de la baise ça y va, on fait tellement de bruit que Clarke a du acheter des boules quies. Pas vrai Griffin ? ». Gênée, je tousse et fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question, heureusement qu'il y a Wick pour y répondre par un hochement de tête et un sourire fier. J'ai compris le petit jeu de Raven car je l'ai déjà vu plein de fois : au plus elle veut plaire à quelqu'un, au plus elle est inappropriée.

« Je vomis quand ? » Répond finalement Anya avec une grimace de dégoût. « Maintenant que tu m'as présenté ton ''charmant partenaire'', on peut passer au plan ? »

« Wowow, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec vos manigances ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas mis ce magnifique petit haut rouge que je t'ai acheté. Tu ne nous facilite vraiment pas la tâche Clarke... » Me répond Raven tout en tirant sur mon décolleté, tellement fort qu'on voit mon soutien gorge ainsi que mon téton qui dépasse de celui-ci.

« Raven ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Je lui siffle et remet mon décolleté en place.

« Bon on le fait ou pas ce plan ? » Anya commence à s'impatienter.

« Oui. Wick, en place. »

« Hein ? » Il a l'air aussi perdu que moi dans cette conversation.

« Tu vas faire semblant d'être le copain de Clarke. »

Quoi ? C'est lui le gars dont elle parlait ? Mais il lui manque vraiment une case pour obliger son copain à faire semblant de sortir avec son amie. C'est tellement absurde.

« Non ! » Wick et moi crions en même temps. Au moins nous sommes tous les deux contre cette mascarade, ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de soutien dans cette histoire.

« Si. »

« Mais bébé, c'est avec toi que je suis. J'ai pas envie de faire ça... »

« Parfois on doit faire des trucs qu'on a pas envie de faire pour être récompensé comme il se doit. Tu te souviens ce truc que je sais si bien faire avec ma langue ? »

« Eurk ! » Anya et moi lâchons ce petit cri de dégoût en même temps, toutes les deux d'accord sur l'immondicité de cette remarque.

Wick est loin d'être dégoûté puisqu'il sourit et accepte la demande tordue de sa copine. Alors que j'essaie une fois de plus de protester, je suis coupée par Anya qui appelle Lexa.

« Lexa ! Viens un coup par ici. »

Lexa abandonne sa conversation avec ma mère (ma mère ? Sérieusement?!) et s'avance vers nous. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux quand même pas prendre part à ce jeu stupide ? Lexa et moi ne sommes pas vraiment en bons termes, mais nous avons eu beaucoup de bons moments, je l'aime encore et elle ne mérite pas que je lui mente aussi puérilement. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle le mérite ?

Une fois arrivée à notre hauteur, Lexa fait la bise à Raven, à Wick puis enfin à moi. Elle me salue comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment vas-tu Clarke ? »

« Euh… » J'ai soudainement la bouche pâteuse et ne sais que répondre alors que ça fait des semaines que j'ai créé un scénario où je la revois et lui dis autre chose que ''euh''.

« Elle va très bien. D'ailleurs elle voulait te présenter son nouveau copain, Wick. » Raven intervient et pousse son copain vers moi. Sans réfléchir je le laisse passer son bras autour de ma taille et croise enfin le regard de Lexa. Elle me fixe sceptiquement puis laisse descendre ses yeux vers ma hanche droite où est posé la main de mon prétendu amoureux.

« Wick ? C'est bizarre comme prénom. » Anya et Raven ricane ''discrètement'' et moi-même me retiens lorsque je vois l'air agacé de Wick.

« C'est mon nom de famille. Je m'appelle Kyle. »

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser les gens t'appeler ainsi, c'est vraiment pas beau. Pour un chien à la limite. »

La mâchoire de Wick tombe presque jusque par terre, il a affaire à quelqu'un d'encore plus odieux que Anya.

« Et toi comment vas-tu Lexa ? » Je ne suis pas sensée rire aussi de mon copain, je décide donc de jouer la carte du faux couple. Je suis vraiment trop vieille pour ces conneries.

« Bien. »

« Ok. »

« Comment va ta chienne ? » Elle soutient mon regard et caresse subtilement la petit cicatrice qu'elle a sous le menton.

« Très bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Elle te manque c'est ça ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mais ça me rassure de savoir que tu as quelqu'un en plus que ton partenaire pour subvenir à tes besoins émotionnels. »

« Très drôle Lexa. »

« Je sais. Trick, tu sais que ta copine est folle de son chien au moins ? »

« C'est Wick. » Le pauvre, j'espère que Raven est vraiment douée avec sa langue car il le mérite.

« Même chose. Alors ?

« J'adore son chien, il est vraiment mignon. »

« Tu la laisse dormir avec vous dans le lit ? Ça ne dérangerait pas Clarke en tout cas, mais fais juste attention à savoir laquelle tu prends en levrette. »

Wick devrait être en colère que l'ex de sa ''copine'' parle ainsi d'elle, mais il semble plus gêné qu'autre chose. Anya et raven, elles, sont au paradis puisqu'elles ricanent et se chuchotent des choses. J'entends Raven dire ''encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais''. Je l'adore mais là j'ai envie de la frapper pour m'avoir engouffré dans ce plan foireux. Mais j'ai surtout envie de gifler Lexa pour cette remarque plus que déplacée.

« Tu me traites de chienne ? C'est quoi ton putain problème ?! »

« Je n'ai aucun problème. Quel est le tien ? »

« Vraiment ? » Je me libère de mon faux compagnon et attrape le poignet de Lexa, nous dirigeant vers le balcon. Je ferme la porte et nous isole du bruit et des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je ne pense pas que ton ''copain'' apprécie vraiment que tu m'entraînes à l'écart. » me dit-elle en s'appuyant contre la rembarde.

« Il n'a aucun soucis à se faire. Comme si j'allais te sauter dessus après ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Oh arrête, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Ça fait plus de deux mois Clarke. »

Oh oui j'en meurs d'envie. Enfin en ce moment j'ai plutôt envie de l'étrangler.

« Deux mois où je n'ai eu aucune de tes nouvelles ! Pas un seul message ! Comment tu peux être aussi immature ?! »

« Moi immature ? C'est toi qui te pointe à cette fête avec ce plouc qui est sensé être ton copain. Tu me prends vraiment pour une cruche ? » Je savais que c'était pas crédible…

« Sensé ? Kyle et moi sommes un vrai couple. » Ça sonne tellement faux, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue à jouer à ce jeu alors que j'étais contre depuis le début.

« Non je ne te crois pas. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu m'as lâchée quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Je n'allais pas attendre que tu décides à revenir et puis… les femmes ont des besoins. »

« Tu aurais pu les assouvir avec moi. » Lexa se détache de la rembarde et s'approche lentement mais sûrement de moi. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, laissant son corps flotter au dessus de moi. Je ne parle plus, je ne respire plus, tout ce que je fais c'est la regarder dans les yeux et jauger le défi qu'elle y met.

« Tu n'avais qu'un appel à faire... » Elle pose un doigt au dessus de ma poitrine.

« pour être en sueur,... » Elle se penche et chuchote à présent dans mon oreille.

« tremblante et comblée en dessous de moi. » Elle embrasse ma joue et y laisse ses lèvres en suspension. Elle attend une réaction de ma part, une positive je suppose. Elle sait comment m'attirer.

Arg il faut que je fasse quelque-chose.

« Peut-être que c'est toi qui avais besoin de prendre ton téléphone. Tu sais... pour être en sueur, tremblante et comblée en dessous de moi. ». Je la repousse et vois son expression vexée.

« Tu as toujours mon numéro non ? »

Elle hoche la tête, toujours choquée d'avoir été repoussée. Je ne sais pas si son ego va s'en remettre.

« Hé bien appelle moi quand tu auras un peu grandi. »

Je lui souris victorieusement et rentre dans l'appartement, fière de lui avoir transmis ma façon de penser.


	19. Chapter 19

Aujourd'hui s'est passée une chose surprenante. Alors que je rentrais du boulot, exténuée et blasée de ma vie non-trépidante, mon téléphone a vibré affichant pour la première depuis des mois le nom de Lexa. Surprise, colère, curiosité, hésitation… J'ai répondu de manière calme et sèche, tout le contraire de ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

« Allo ? »

« _Salut Clarke. Comment tu vas ? »_

 _«_ Bien... »

« _Juste bien ?_ »

« Oui juste bien. »

« _Tu es sûre ?_ »

« Oui, je… j'ai eu une longue journée, je suis juste fatiguée. »

« _Tu devrais te ménager, tu sais comment tu es quand tu n'as pas tes 12 heures de sommeil. »_

« 12 heures ? T'exagères, je ne dors pas tant que ça ! »

« _Heu si, tu as un sommeil de plomb et puis tu ronfles, comme un vieil aspirateur poussiéreux. Et tu prends toute la couette. Et tu baves aussi. Et tu m'as déjà frappée quelques fois aussi._ »

La taquinerie réapparaissait comme par magie, nous rappelant à toutes les deux de très bons souvenirs. Nous riions nostalgiquement puis laissions un silence s'installer.

« Pourquoi tu appelles Lexa ? »

« _Hé bien… J'ai grandi tu vois... et j'ai donc décidé de t'appeler._ »

« Hé bien tu en as mis du temps. » Effectivement, plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la baby shower d'Octavia.

« _Je sais, mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais non ?_ »

« Mouais... »

« _Ça… Ça te dirait de boire un verre ce soir avec moi ? »_

 _«_ Je ne sais pas trop. »

« _Je serai au Kennedy à 20h. »_

« Ok, je verrais. »

« _Je t'attendrai. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fatiguée. »_

« J'ai dit que je verrais. »

« _Ok. »_

« Ok. Bye. »

« _Attends ! Si tu décides de ne pas venir, ce qui m'attristerait vraiment, envoie moi quand même un message, histoire que je ne passe pour une désespérée à qui on a posé un lapin. »_

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à te faire cette faveur. »

Et sur ce, j'ai raccroché.

Et me voilà maintenant devant le bar, la main en suspension au dessus de la poignée. Ouvrir une porte ne devrait pas être aussi difficile. Mais je redoute ce qu'il y a derrière celle-ci. Sûrement une superbe femme aux yeux verts, prête à battre des cils et à me payer des verres toute la soirée. C'est comme ça qu'elle est : charmeuse. Et malgré tous mes efforts pour être une adulte sérieuse, raisonnée et en quête d'un partenaire respectueux à l'avenir stable, je rêve de la retrouver.

Je pousse donc la porte et cherche Lexa des yeux. Aucun signe d'elle alors qu'il est 20h pile. Totalement elle. Je soupire, m'assieds au bar et commande un whisky coca. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ? Elle n'a pas grandi, elle est encore plus peste qu'avant. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me détourne de mon verre et de mes pensées aigries.

« Clarke ! Tu es venue ! Excuse moi, il y avait de la file au toilettes. »

« Ouais, bien sûr... »

Mon air mécontent ne la déstabilise pas, au contraire elle sourit de plus belle. Elle commande la même chose que moi puis prend ma main pour nous mener à une table. Une fois assises, je retire ma main de sa prise. Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas, bien au contraire, c'est juste que je me suis promise d'être le boss ce soir. J'ai les cartes en main, pas elle.

Lexa reprend ma main dans la sienne. Je fronce des sourcils et la retire directement. Elle retente mais cette fois ci je frappe le dos de sa main.

« Essaie encore une fois et je broie ta salle petite patte avec mes nouvelles pompes. »

Elle ricane, ne prenant pas du tout ma menace au sérieux. « J'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi... »

« Aimé quoi ? »

« Que tu sois aussi têtue. Que tu ne fasses que ce qu'il te plaît. »

« Ha bon ? »

« Oui. Ça m'émoustille. » Malgré moi je ris et rougis.

« Surtout quand tu lèves le menton de manière fière pour montrer que tu ne comptes pas changer d'avis. C'est terriblement… érotique. » Reprend-t-elle en laissant traîner le bout de sa langue sur le bord de son verre. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire devant ses singeries supposées ''sexy''.

« Arrête ton baratin Lexa, je sais que ça t'énerve quand j'agis ainsi. »

« Non. Je te jure que ça m'a toujours fait de l'effet. »

« Arrête. »

« D'accord ! » Elle sourit puis laisse sa main se balader à nouveau près de la mienne. « Plus sérieusement, c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup chez toi. Tu sais bien que malgré ma gentillesse et mon altruisme légendaires je... »

Je fais semblant de tousser ce qui la coupe et la pousse à me lancer un regard réprobateur et faussement vexé.

« Je disais donc, malgré ma gentillesse et mon altruisme légendaires, je suis quelqu'un d'assez autoritaire. Avant toi, j'avais l'habitude de croiser des gens qui se pliaient à m'obéir pour me plaire. J'adorais ce pouvoir que j'avais sur eux mais au bout d'un moment ça devenait ennuyant. Et puis je t'ai rencontrée. »

Elle fait une pause et appelle le serveur pour commander à nouveau. En attendant son verre elle regarde ses ongles et sifflote. J'attends qu'elle reprenne son monologue mais ce n'est apparemment pas dans ses plans.

« Et ?! » Tant pis pour la patience.

« Et quoi ? »

« Tu m'as rencontrée et ? »

« Bah tu la connais la suite. Le camp, les disputes, tout ce sexe excellent que tu as eu avec moi,.. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui la fait beaucoup rire. Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis porte son verre fraîchement apporté à ses lèvres. Mes yeux sont plantés sur celles-ci, ils ne savent pas se détacher d'elles, même lorsque Lexa reprend enfin son récit-

« Je t'ai rencontrée et… je t'ai tout de suite détestée car tu ne voulais pas te courber devant moi, bien au contraire. Si tu savais à quel point ça m'a énervée. Et frustrée. Car en plus de ça je te trouvais terriblement belle et désirable. J'avais tellement envie de t'étouffer, ou de te noyer, ou de t'empoisonner, ou de te transpercer avec une épée, ou de t'enfermer dans la chambre froide,... mais à la fois de t'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre souffle. »

C'est marrant à quel point c'était réciproque dès le début. J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose qu'elle, quoique que je n'ai pas élaboré autant de manière de la tuer.

« Puis... » reprend-t-elle pensivement « Puis je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais cette tension entre nous, j'aimais ces disputes, ces confrontations. En me mettant en couple avec toi, je pensais que ça s'atténuerait. Je me suis bien trompée. »

Je sursaute lorsque je sens sa main chaude se poser au dessus de la mienne. La fourbe a réussi à l'atteindre sans que je ne m'en rendre compte. J'étais trop absorbée par les paroles et les lèvres de Lexa pour y être attentive. Heureusement pour elle, je ne me sens plus de la chasser.

« Mais même si je m'étais trompée, j'étais toujours convaincue que cela ne pouvait que nous être bénéfique, que cela m'écarterait de l'ennui. Sur ça je n'ai pas eu faux, je ne me suis jamais ennuyée avec toi. Pas une seule fois. »

Une petite caresse subtile sur mes phalanges suffit à me détendre et à tourner ma paume vers le haut, laissant mes doigts jouer avec ceux de ma voisine.

« Par contre ma plus grosse erreur a été de me reposer sur ça. L'ennui n'était pas là certes, mais les problèmes de compréhension eux étaient bien présents. Je suis désolée Clarke, j'aurais dû essayer de te comprendre, de t'écouter plus, de m'ouvrir plus, de ne pas toujours imposer mes désirs,… Et ce voyage chez ma famille fut aussi une terrible idée... »

C'est beaucoup trop agréable pour me défiler. C'est une peu chiant à la fin de la repousser. On est endgame, c'est indéniable.

« Tu sais, j'ai aussi mes tords Lexa. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser, j'aurais aussi dû essayer de mieux te comprendre. Puis tu faisais des efforts de temps en temps. »

«C'est vrai que j'en faisais souvent. »

«J'ai dit de temps en temps. Ne pousse pas ta chance. »

« Ok! Je suis contente qu'on ait tout mis à plat. Tu sais que je t'aime pas vrai ? »

Je porte sa main et embrasse délicatement le dos de celle-ci tout en laissant mon regard s'accrocher à celui d'en face. Il est pétillant, plein de tendresse, d'amour, a un brin de malice, mais il est surtout empli d'espoi.r

« Oui, je sais. Un peu trop à mon goût même. » Je me prends une tape sur l'épaule pour cette petite boutade. Je lui souris et reprend sa main. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, et je ne compte pas résister. Alors que je me penche par dessus la table pour retrouver enfin ses belles lèvres pulpeuse je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules et me repousser.

« Attends ! Et ton mec au prénom de chien ? »

« Hein ? »

« Trick, tu sors toujours avec lui non ? »

J'éclate de rire comprenant qu'elle parle de Kyle.

« Wick ? Ne me dis pas que tu y as cru ? »

« … Non ! Bien sûr que non !» Elle boude puis me lance ce regard rancunier bien à elle.

J'attrape son menton et me penche encore plus, fermant le gouffre qui nous séparait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Ça fait vraiment trop de bien. Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux me procurant le plus divin des frissons. Je soupire d'aise dans le baiser puis m'écarte à regret pour respirer.

« Hé, je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

 **Bizz Bizz Bizz**

Je me réveille et cherche mon téléphone mais je m'arrête vite lorsque je m'apperçois que j'ai un effroyable mal de tête. J'ai un goût de cadavre, de tequila et de bière dans la bouche. Je me sens nauséeuse et pour couronner le tout je suis apparemment nue comme un vers.

Je lève doucement la tête et observe les alentours, je ne mets pas longtemps à me rendre compte que je suis allongée sur le tapis de mon salon (je lui en aurais fait voir à celui-ci). Je sens une forme collée derrière moi… ainsi que devant.

Ontari est lovée contre mon ventre et Lexa contre mon dos. Je peux sentir qu'elle est nue aussi. Waw je ne me souviens de pas grand chose. Quel dommage, c'était mon premier plan à trois. Riant à ma propre blague, je me lève doucement et m'étire. Les deux amours de ma vie gémissent dans leur sommeil, et Lexa serre ma chienne en pensant sûrement que c'est moi. C'est tellement hilarant que je vais chercher mon polaroid dans ma chambre pour immortaliser ce si beau moment de paix. Bien sûr le bruit la réveille, mais trop tard héhé.

« Lâche moi ton joujou d'hipster où je l'écrase contre le mur ! »

« Hé bien quelqu'un a autant la gueule de bois que moi apparemment ! »

Elle s'assied et pose sa tête entre ses mains. «Gueule de bois est un euphémisme, je suis en train de mourir là. J'ai mal partout. »

Je me sens aussi mal qu'elle. Ma peau est irritée, surtout mes coudes, comme si… comme si je m'étais frottée contre mon tapis. Ok.

Lexa repousse sans gentillesse Ontari et se lève avec peine, m'offrant une belle vision de son postérieur rougi. Ça avait l'air génial hier soir, dommage que je ne m'en souvienne que vaguement.

N'en pouvant plus de mon mal de tête je me décide d'aller chercher de l'eau et de l'aspirine dans la cuisine.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Mon cri interpelle Lexa qui se précipite dans la cuisine, sa surprise est aussi grande que la mienne. Sur la table est posée une bouteille vide de tequila, plusieurs canettes vides de bière bon marché et un kebab à moitié mangé. Il y a du verre par terre ainsi que les vêtements que nous portions hier soirs. Mais ce qui nous surprend le plus c'est que ma table a disparu et a été remplacée par le canapé bleue foncé de Lexa.

« Qu'est ce que mon canapé fait là ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Mais il ne s'est pas téléporté, on a dû le porter jusqu'ici... »

« Mais j'habite à 4 stations de métro de chez toi ! Il est super lourd ! On a quand même pas traversé la ville avec ça ?! »

« Bah apparement si. Et je me demande bien où on a mis ma table… Arg, j'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ça maintenant ! » Je me serre un verre d'eau et avale un cachet, espérant chasser cette migraine. Lexa fait de même. Nous décidons ensuite de nous doucher et de reprendre un aspect correct. Heureusement que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas su traîner mon corps jusqu'à l'hôpital.

 **Bizz Bizz Bizz**

J'avais totalement oublié mon téléphone, je finis d'ailleurs par le retrouver coincé dans ce fameux canapé.

« Quoi ? »

« Oula ! Bonjour à toi aussi Griffin ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Raven ? » Je trouve ça d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle ne soit pas à la maison, mais j'ai supposé qu'elle était à une fête et qu'elle dormait là-bas.

« Je veux juste te prévenir qu'Octavia a accouché. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Il y a quelques heures, mais tu ne répondais pas, tu étais sûrement évanouie dans ton vomi ainsi que dans celui de ta copine. »

« Ok j'arrive ! » Pas le temps de rire, je raccroche, attrape ma veste et crie à Lexa de se dépêcher.

Une fois arrivées dans sa chambre, nous sommes accueillies par Lincoln, Bellamy, leur mère, Raven, Anya et deux autres amies à Octavia. Derrière tout se petit monde se trouve mon amie et le petit Gustus. Elle a apparemment changé d'avis quant au nom de son enfant. Ce dernier est vraiment mignon... enfin pour un bébé quoi. Il a de grands yeux bleus et un petit nez en trompette.

« Erg vous empestez l'alcool vous deux ! Ne vous approchez pas trop de mon bébé ! » plaisante Octavia lorsqu'elle nous serre dans ses bras. Elle a l'air exténuée mais est toujours aussi belle, sans artifices et allongée dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle est en même temps tellement différente de la jeune fille que j'ai connue il y a maintenant un bon paquet d'années.

Octavia voit nos mains liées et sourit grandement.

« Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? »

On se regarde, ne sachant ni l'une ni l'autre qu'annoncer.

« Oui. » On l'a dit en même temps, c'est tellement rassurant !

« C'est génial les filles ! Ce jour est parfait, je vous aime tous ! » Octavia prend la main de Lincoln et sert Gustus dans on autre bras. Tout le monde est ému (même Raven) par ce moment et n'est pas prêt de l'oublier d'ici tôt.

* * *

Une heure après, Raven, Anya, Lexa et moi quittons l'hôpital et décidons d'aller prendre un verre au bar d'à côté. Quand Lexa et moi commandons une eau plate, Raven éclate de rire et nous fixe avec un sourire bien trop mauvais pour me plaire.

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusées hier soir ? »

« Assez pour avoir une gueule de bois d'enfer. » répond Lexa qui est encore bien intoxiquée.

« Je me doute bien… Pas trop mal aux bras ? »

« Raven, si c'est une allusion sexuelle, je dois t'avouer que je suis assez confuse et que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la comprendre.. » C'est à mon tour de lui répondre, la voix rauque et acide.

« Haha non ! Je faisais allusion au canapé. Tu sais celui que vous avez mis dans la cuisine. »

« Quoi ? » Anya n'a l'air au courant de rien. Étonnant que Raven ait su fermer sa grande bouche jusqu'ici.

« Ces deux guignoles ont porté le canapé de Lexa jusque dans notre cuisine. Puis la table de la cuisine a mystérieusement disparu. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez être aussi musclées… et débiles surtout ! » Anya ricane, bientôt suivie par Raven. Elles nous donnent encore plus la migraine.

« Mais tu sais pas le pire ! Après les avoir surprises occupées de faire un body shot à la tequila sur le fameux canapé, je suis partie me coucher... pour être réveillée même pas dix minutes plus tard par des cris d'animaux ! »

Lexa et moi sommes rouges de honte, même si nous nous doutons que Raven, comme d'habitude, exagère pour pimenter son histoire. Elle aurait pu être productrice de films pornographiques, sans aucun doute la meilleur de tous les temps.

«Je pensais que c'était le chien, duu coup je me lève pour aller voir ce qu'elle avait. » Elle fait une pause puis reprend, prête à nous achever. « Mauvaise idée. Elles étaient nues, par terre, et miss Woods était prête à se prendre la fessée par Dr Griffin ici présente ! » Elles éclatent de rire, alors que Lexa et moi nous défendons, c'est clairement inventé de toute pièce. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, c'est plutôt le genre de Lexa de donner des fessées. Bon ok... vu son derrière ce matin c'est possible, mais je n'ai aucune envie de l'admettre devant elles.

« Ok Raven, arrête ou tu peux dormir dehors ce soir ! »

« Oh mais j'y compte bien ! Plus question que je dorme avec vous deux sous le même toit ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de votre propre espace. »

« Mais… Tu vas aller où ? »

Raven me souris puis échange un regard malicieux avec Anya « Je trouverai bien une autre colocataire. »

Euh ok, ce regard n'est pas anodin. Il se passe un truc entre elles. C'est sûr.

« Bon on va vous laisser entre vous, on a d'autres choses à faire que de traîner avec des perverses dans votre genre. » nous dit une Anya encore hilare. Elle sort du bar avec Raven et je peux jurer que leurs mains se sont jointent dès que la porte se soit fermée derrière elles.

«Oh mon dieu! Lex regarde! Elles se tiennent la main! Elles ont totalement un truc l'une pour l'autre. »

«Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'en doutais pas. Elles n'arrêtent pas de flirter depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées. »

«Raven flirt avec n'importe qui, même avec ses cousins et le facteur, c'est dur de voir quand elle est sérieuse. »

 **Bizz Bizz Bizz**

En parlant du loup, elle vient juste de m'envoyer une vidéo. J'appuie sur play et ouvre directement la bouche lorsque je comprends ce que je regarde. Lexa regarde par dessus mon épaule et est aussi surprise.

La vidéo est filmée depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Raven, on peut d'ailleurs l'entendre rire en fond. On nous voit, Lexa et moi, en plein milieu de la rue occupées de porter le canapé et de chanter à plein poumons. A un moment je pose le poids et me plein de douleurs au dos.

« _J'en peux plus, je vais mourir_ ! »

« _On y est presque_ ! » Lexa tire sur mon bras mais en vain, je m'affale sur le canapé et annonce que je vais dormir là.

« J _e suis contente qu'on emménage ensemble. Tu m'as tellement manqué_ ! » Lexa se couche au dessus de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

« _Moi aussi ! Je t'aime._ »

A partir de ce moment là on nous voit nous embrasser puis commencer à chanter ''Can't take my eyes of you''. Nous sommes ensuite interrompues par un charmant voisin :

« _Vos gueules les deux connes_ ! »

Et la vidéo s'achève ainsi.

Lexa prend ma main et m'offre un sourire timide. « Je dors chez toi ce soir du coup ? »

« Apparemment, c'est chez toi aussi maintenant. »

Et malgré notre état de déchet humain, nous nous penchons simultanément pour nous retrouver dans un baiser chaleureux, signe d'un nouveau départ. Je sais qu'on continuera à s'affronter, à se disputer et à se blesser mais c'est comme ça qu'on est, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne et c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime.

« Par contre Commandante, il va falloir acheter une nouvelle table. »

* * *

 **Hey! Bon je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous poussera à me pardonner ;) Donc c'était le dernier chapitre, je vais faire un épilogue puis après... finie!**


	20. Epilogue

« Bonjour ma p'tite dam..Clarke? »

Mon regard passe de mon porte feuille au caissier. Au milieu de sa trentaine, bedonnant, longs cheveux gras sublimés par un début de calvitie, t-shirt délavé…

« Finn ? »

« C'est bien moi ! Ça fait un bail ! Treize ans à vrai dire. Quelle surprise de te voir ici après tout ce temps ! »

Honnêtement je ne suis pas du tout surprise de **le** revoir à la même place. Il a cependant l'air de s'être assagi.

« Oui ça ne nous rajeunit pas.. Comment tu vas ? »

« Ça va très bien ! Je viens enfin d'être promu, je me suis offert la console de mes rêves et… je suis toujours aussi beau qu'avant ! » Il rit, je ris aussi. Il a vraiment un très bon sens de l'humour. Ou alors aucun miroir chez lui.

« Et tu es marié ? » Je pointe son anneau tout en essayant de cacher mon air surpris. Finn marié c'est assez étonnant.

« Oui. Enfin ça fait trois ans qu'elle est partie mais elle reviendra. Non pas que je l'attende... » Il me fait un clin d'œil puis commence enfin à scanner mes articles. Dégoûtant.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Toujours médecin, toujours blonde,… La routine. »

« Toujours aussi belle en tout cas ! »

« Quel charmeur... » Je grince des dents et espère qu'il va se dépêcher.

« Ha c'est tout moi ça ! Sinon… Je peux voir à ton doigt que toi aussi tu es mariée… Je n'ai pas été assez rapide ! » Il rit puis devient soudainement silencieux, pâle et … apeuré ? Je me retourne et comprend pourquoi.

« Clarke, tu avais oublié la crème solaire. » Lexa dépose le flacon sur le tapis, ainsi qu'une bombe anti-moustique.

« Vous… vous êtes mariées ?! » Finn a la bouche ouverte et vient presque de crier. Cela lui vaut d'ailleurs un regard noir de la part de ma femme.

« En quoi ça vous regarde Caissier ? » Ouch, toujours aussi mordante. Heureusement que je suis gentille et que je viens à la rescousse du pauvre caissier.

« Enfin mon cœur, c'est Finn. Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? »

« Non. »

J'entends Finn avaler sa salive, il est toujours aussi intimidé par elle. « Moi je me souviens assez bien de toi pourtant... » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Tant mieux pour toi. »

Détournant le regard acide de Lexa, Finn décide enfin de se taire et de continuer à scanner. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle arrête de le fixer méchamment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Son visage se détend immédiatement et son regard meurtrier n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Maman, on peut prendre des bonbons ? »

« Oui, mais pas trop. »

« Non, j'ai pris cinq paquets, pour être sûr de tous les aimer ! »

« D'accord. »

Le petit futé ! Il savait pertinemment que s'il me demandait à moi, il n'aurait rien pu avoir à part des pommes.

« Non va remettre ses sachets à leur place. »

« Mais ! » Deux petits yeux bleus bordés de larmes me supplient. Malheureusement ce tour là ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

« A leur place. Et dépêche-toi, on est déjà assez en retard comme ça ! »

Il tape du pied par terre mais retourne quand même ranger ces cochonneries. Une fois les courses emballées, je salue Finn et monte avec ma petite famille dans la voiture. Je démarre le véhicule et prend une route que je n'avais plus pris depuis 13 ans. Le décor me paraît si familier et je me sens nostalgique, je ne pensais pas un jour revenir ici.

* * *

« On y est ! » Je descends de la voiture et sort les sacs du coffre. Nous traversons ensuite le camp. Rien n'a changé. Les mêmes bâtiments, le même lac, les mêmes cabines, le même Marcus (quoique non, mais le gris lui va plutôt bien). Celui-ci s'approche joyeusement vers nous et nous salue chaleureusement.

« Clarke ! Lexa ! Quelle surprise de vous revoir ! Vous êtes enfin de retour pour veiller sur Fun&Sun ? »

« Non, nous sommes venues pour autre chose... » Lexa pousse gentiment le petit garçon qui se cache derrière elle. « Il a raté le car, nous avons dû donc venir jusqu'ici. »

« D'accord, ce n'est pas un problème du tout ! Je ne savais pas que vous deux aviez un enfant. Je suis ravi que vous l'ayez amené en tout cas ! » Il intercepte une jeune monitrice et lui confie la tâche d'installer notre fils.

« Voici Maya ! Bon je vous laisse, ce fut un plaisir. Saluez Abby de ma part. »

Il file vers son bureau et nous laisse avec Maya qui nous sourie tout en nous montrant le chemin. Nous arrivons dans une chambre de quatre et je commence à installer les affaires du petit alors qu'il tient la main de son autre mère comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il est silencieux jusqu'à ce que…

« Je veux pas y aller. »

« Pourquoi mon cœur ? C'est pourtant génial ici ! » lui répond Lexa.

« Non non non, j'aime pas du tout. Je veux rentrer ! » Son visage commence à rougir et ses yeux à se remplir de larmes. Lexa continue d'essayer de le consoler mais en vain.

« JE VEUX PAS RESTER ICI ! » Il se met à crier et à pleurer. Maya et Lexa le regardent d'un air peiné. Moi aussi mais son comportement m'agace quand même un peu.

Il tire sur le bras de Lexa pour qu'elle s'agenouille devant lui et qu'il puisse passer ses bras autour de son cou. « Tu peux pas me laisser ici maman ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! J'ai été sage ! Je fais tout comme tu me dis de faire alors pourquoi tu veux me faire du mal ainsi ?! » Les larmes qui coulent sur l'épaule de Lexa ne la laissent pas insensible, je peux voir la détresse dans son regard. Elle ne sait jamais être dur avec le garçon, elle se repose sur moi pour cette tâche.

Je viens à la rescousse et détache le petit corps de ma femme.

« Ça suffit maintenant. Tu vas rester ici que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« NON ! Je veux paaaaas ! »

« Arrête de faire le bébé ! »

« Je suis pas un bébé ! »

« Bah alors reste ici si tu es un grand garçon ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! De quoi tu as peur ? » Je perds patience et deviens de moins en moins douce. Je sais déjà que je vais me faire réprimander après pour ce petit pétage de plomb.

« ... »

« Réponds-moi. »

« Vous… vous allez m'abandonner ici. »

« Hein ? »

« Je vous ai entendues toi et maman hier soir. Vous disiez que vous alliez partir. Que vous n'en pouviez plus d'être ici. » Il recommence à sangloter à la fin de sa phrase et ça me fend le cœur. Je m'accroupis et le serre dans mes bras. Je ne supporte pas de voir mon fils avoir peur de moi, de ce que je dis et de ce que je pourrais lui faire.

« Oh Aden… Maman et moi partons juste en vacances. »

« Mais pourquoi vous me prenez pas alors ? »

« Car… les parents ont parfois besoin de prendre du temps pour eux. »

« D'accord, je pense que je peux comprendre... » J'essuie ses larmes et vois son visage commencer à s'apaiser. « Et la pute de maman viendra aussi ? »

QUOI ?!

Je me retourne et vois Lexa me faire des yeux ronds à côté d'une Maya gênée quoiqu'un peu amusée. Je sens le rouge me monter au visage et je bredouille une réponse plus ou moins intelligible. Ce gamin doit vraiment apprendre à ne plus écouter aux portes.

« Heu non… Je… Maman n'a pas de…Enfin… non elle ne viendra pas. » J'espère que c'est une réponse suffisante pour un enfant de 5 ans. « Bon on va y aller Aden. »

« Attends ! » dit-il en m'attrapant la manche « Comment je peux être sûr que tu mens pas et que vous allez pas m'abandonner ? »

« Car je te le promets Aden. » Devant son air peu convaincu, je décide de jouer la maman poule. Je détache ma montre et l'accroche autour de son petit poignet. « Tu vois cette montre, elle appartenait à mon père, tu sais que j'y tiens beaucoup mais je tiens encore plus à toi mon petit bonhomme. Je te la prête. Dans deux semaines quand l'aiguille sera au même endroit, je serai ici même, prête à te ramener chez nous. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Satisfait, il me fait un long câlin à moi puis à Lexa. Il prend ensuite la main de Maya et la suit pour rejoindre les autres. Lexa et moi retournons ensuite vers la voiture en silence. Une fois les portes fermées elle tourne son regard vers moi.

« Ma pute ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis devant Aden ? Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai entendu ces mots sortir de sa bouche innocente ? »

« Tu exagères Lexa, c'est pas ma faute s'il écoute aux portes ! »

« Si on se disputait moins peut-être qu'il cesserait d'écouter nos conversations ! »

« Tu veux qu'on arrête de se disputer ? Une seule solution, arrête de parler à cette _pute_. »

« C'est une collègue Clarke ! Juste une fichue collègue ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être amie avec elle. »

« Amie ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu vos regards, vos photos, vos messages ? Tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi et après tu vas me dire que c'est juste une amie ? » Je serre le volant et ma mâchoire pour essayer d'évacuer un peu de la rage qui monte en moi. Cette histoire me rend tout simplement malade.

« Si tu étais plus présente peut-être que je passerais un peu moins de temps avec elle... »

« Je fais mon possible et tu le sais très bien. »

« Mouais, c'est sûr que tu fais des efforts... »

C'en est trop.

« J'en fais sûrement plus que toi ! Moi je ne t'évites pas, je te soutiens, je t'accompagne même chez tes parents ! Ça fait à peine 7 ans que nous sommes mariées et tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, bien sûr que je veux encore de toi ! »

« Ha ouais ? Tu ne le montres pas… »

« Je ne suis plus dans ma vingtaine Clarke, je ne vais pas te monter dessus toute la journée non plus. »

« Ce serait déjà bien que tu me montes dessus ! »

La phrase de trop. Le silence s'épaissit mais est vite brisé pas le bruit d'une ceinture qui se détache. Une jambe passe au dessus de moi puis une autre. Je pose directement mes mains surs les cuisses qui sont juste à côté des miennes. Je les caresse de toute leur longueur et lève les yeux vers elle. Elle est magnifique. Elle était en colère i peine deux secondes, mais elle ne l'est plus du tout. Oh non, bien au contraire elle est prête à me monter dessus comme dans sa vingtaine…

 _« Clarke ? »_

 _« Mmmmh ? » Installées tranquillement dans le patio, elle profite que ma tête soit posée sur ses genoux pour caresser mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment d'intimité._

 _« Tu comptes rester encore longtemps avec moi ? » me demande-t-elle doucement, comme si la question était banale._

 _« Jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. »_

 _« Ça peux durer longtemps avant que je ne me lasse de toi tu sais... »_

 _« Tant mieux. J'aime encore bien ta compagnie. Le temps passe un peu plus vite avec toi. »_

 _« Je vois que tu as une bonne estime de moi. » Je la sens tirer légèrement sur mes mèches, sûrement pour me punir un peu. Elle rit en entendant mon couinement puis recommence à faire des petits cercles sur mon crâne. Je commence ensuite à somnoler, bercée par ses caresses et le soleil qui traverse la baie vitrée. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil je sens les mains de Lexa se figer._

 _« Clarke ? »_

 _« Mmmh ? »_

 _« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »_

 _« De quoi tu parles ? » Encore somnolente je lutte pour ouvrir mes yeux et croiser son regard incertain._

 _« Qu'attends-tu pour te mettre à genou ? »_

 _« Je me suis déjà mise à genoux hier soir Lexa, je ne sais pas si je suis encore prête à me soumettre ainsi Commandante. » Je souris paresseusement rien qu'à y penser._

 _« Dommage... » Elle entrelace nos doigts puis reprend son sérieux. « Mais j'imaginais autre chose quand je parlais de genou. Tu sais… un genou au sol… une bague… des larmes éventuellement... »_

 _« ... » Les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge. Je n'ai plus du tout sommeil et je me redresse immédiatement. Devant mon manque de réaction elle baisse son regard vers nos mains jointent, je la sens d'ailleurs serrer mes phalanges un peu plus fort._

 _« Dis quelque chose Clarke... »_

 _« Pourquoi moi ? »_

 _« Euh… Je sais pas, peut-être parce que nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de 5 ans, qu'on habite ensemble et qu'on couche ensemble. Tu t'attendais à ce que j'aille me marier avec le voisin ? » me répond-t-elle amèrement, comme si j'étais tombée sur la tête._

 _« Non.. Je veux dire pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me mettre à genou et te demander en mariage ? »_

 _« Car c'est toi qui veux tous ces trucs là, je pensais que tu y songerais avant moi. »_

 _Surprise totale. Bien sûr que j'y avais songé, mais c'était plus un fantasme qu'autre chose._

 _« J'y ai pensé… Mais avec ta peur de l'engagement je me voyais déjà revendre la bague sur eBay. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas peur de l'engagement. »_

 _« Haha ! A d'autres Lexa. C'est moi qui te demande toujours tout et je dois souvent insister. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime comme ça, tu le sais bien. »_

 _« Non mais je n'ai pas peur. » Je ris encore plus devant son obstination. Elle se lève, se met à califourchon sur mes genoux et presse sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de rire._

 _« J'ai changé. »_

 _« Mmhrfff. »_

 _« C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le montrer... »_

 _« Mrrrffffmm. » Impossible de parler à travers sa paume, je bave même dessus mais elle ne s'en soucie pas._

 _« Clarke... »_

 _« MMMMmmmm ? »_

 _« Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. »_

 _Je lève les yeux au ciel et abandonne, la laissant continuer son monologue._

 _« Clarke, veux-tu m'épouser ? Si oui cligne une fois des yeux, si non deux fois. Mais avant de faire ton choix, n'oublie pas que les arts martiaux ça me connaît.. »_

 _Je devrais presque être terrifiée mais je suis au contraire attendrie par cette démonstration d'affection. Elle a tellement peur. Comme si j'allais dire non. Je retire délicatement sa main de ma bouche et accroche son regard. Tant d'espoir._

 _« Ça dépend... »_

 _« De quoi ? » me presse-t-elle en gesticulant nerveusement sur mes genoux._

 _« Tu vas te mettre à genou ? »_

Et elle s'est mise à genou. Rien n'a changé depuis ? Si bien sûr, nous sommes beaucoup plus matures qu'auparavant, nos traits ont changé, nos envies, nos soucis,… Mais pas nos sentiments.

Je la serre fort, beaucoup trop fort, et enfuis mon visage dans son cou. Je respire, non en fait je renifle, son odeur puis pose mes lèvres à cet endroit si chaud, sensible et doux. Je sens ses doigts se glisser sous mon menton et son visage se rapprocher du mien jusqu'à me rejoindre avec ses lèvres. Douces mais autoritaires, c'est elle qui conduit à présent cette danse qu'on aime tant.

* * *

« Où étiez vous ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que vous devriez être là ! Le but d'un anniversaire surprise c'est d'être là avant celui à qui on fait la surprise ! »

« Octavia calme toi ! Lexa et moi avons dû déposer Aden au camp. Il a fait exprès de rater le car en espérant ne pas y aller. »

Notre amie plisse les yeux et nous observe suspicieusement. « Mouais… la route a dû être longue… ». Je pense qu'elle nous a grillées mais elle ne poursuit pas car l'un de ses quatre marmots vient de tomber par terre de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle se précipite vers la petite pour inspecter tout bobo éventuel.

Nous profitons de cet échappatoire pour rejoindre notre groupe d'amis et féliciter la star de la soirée.

« Joyeux anniversaire Bellamy. » Lexa lui tend notre cadeau puis lui fait une accolade rapide. Je fais de même mais un peu plus longuement.

« Merci ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir les retardataires ! »

« Vous étiez où d'ailleurs ? » nous demande Raven le ton suant de sous entendus. Même maintenant que nous sommes mariées elle continue à nous taquiner comme si nous étions des collégiennes hors contrôle.

« Sur la route. » Répond Lexa tout en faisant un clin d'oeil ''discret'' à la perverse nationale. Raven rit puis s'arrête lorsque son regard passe sur ''L'amour de sa vie/ la plus grosse erreur de sa vie''. Elle retrousse son nez et fixe méchamment la jolie blonde assise de l'autre côté de la pièce. Celle-ci l'aperçoit et lui lève son verre à distance avant de le descendre. La relation qu'entretiennent ces deux là est vraiment fascinante. Cela fait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'elles se courent l'une après l'autre. Et une fois qu'elles s'attrapent ça explose. Il faut ensuite attendre que la tempête se calme pour que leur course recommence. On en a vu des pleurs, des vêtements balancés par les fenêtres, des griffes et des coups causés lors de leurs ''disputes dénudées'', des coups bas, des câlins, de la jalousie excessive,… Cela doit être épuisant mais je pense que c'est un besoin pour elles de se chercher ainsi, comme une drogue. Je suis heureuse que Lexa et moi ayons une dynamique beaucoup plus douce.

« Elle se croit drôle ? Argg qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve. » On voit presque de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Raven.

« Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas pas vous amuser un peu dans les toilettes ou sur ta banquette arrière ? Tu sais bien, votre routine de réconciliation. » Je lui propose en ricanant ce qui fait rire tout le monde sauf elle.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils madame parfaite. »

« Je plaisante Raven, va lui parler, vous en mourrez toute les deux d'envie. »

« J'aurais besoin de quelques verres pour ça. »

« Génial ! Let get this party started ! » Crie Bellamy en attrapant une bouteille.

* * *

Mal. C'est ce que j'aurais demain. Il n'y a rien à faire, l'alcool avec le temps devient vraiment un poison du diable. Je m'imagine déjà occupée de purger mon foie pendant toute la journée qui va suivre cette soirée mais je finis quand même mon martini. Lexa est affalée contre moi sur le canapé et papote de je ne sais quoi avec Octavia et une femme dont j'ai oublié le nom. Elle rie très fort, ce qui n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. C'est le signe qu'elle va bientôt s'évanouir et que je vais devoir la porter jusqu'à la maison. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et observe mon alliance. Je remarque que j'ai pris du poids car elle me serre un peu. Je ne suis pas du genre à me priver, je sais de quoi mon corps a besoin, mais je dois avouer que je me laisse un peu aller. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai aussi peur qu'elle se délaisse de moi et qu'elle aille voir ailleurs… Je sais que je suis une belle femme mais elle… elle est plus que belle.

Je lève mes yeux de mon annuaire et observe la fête qui commence à s'éteindre. Les invités commencent à fatiguer et à rentrer. Les enfants dorment dans les canapés et les gens trop bourrés pour se lever également. Près du bar j'aperçois Raven et Anya occupées de danser. La musique est basse et elles ne sont plus du tout en rythme dessus, c'est comme si elles essayaient juste de fusionner à présent. Je suis contente pour elles même si on sait tous que ça ne va pas durer.

« Fut un temps où c'était moi… » dit soudainement Octavia, l'air songeur.

C'est étrange d'entendre Octavia parler de sa relation passée avec notre amie. On dirait presque qu'elle est nostalgique. « Ça te manque ? » Je lui demande doucement.

Elle fixe le fond de son verre, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard passe ensuite vers ses enfants qui sont endormis dans l'autre canapé. « Je ne regrette en rien mes choix Clarke. »

« Moi non plus ! » intervient Lexa, qui commence elle aussi à somnoler. Elle m'embrasse ensuite la joue et me chuchote qu'elle veut faire ''dodo''. Nous quittons la fête et je lui prends la main pendant le chemin qui nous mène à la maison. Alors que nous marchons, Lexa se blottit contre moi, essayant de capter toute ma chaleur. Elle semble songeuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire. « Aden me manque déjà. » Déclare-t-elle toute penaude.

« Moi aussi. »

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma vie pendant ces deux semaines ? »

« Tu vas passer du bon temps au soleil avec ta magnifique femme. » Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et embrasse son front.

« Mouais… »

« Tu m'as l'air emballée… C'est toi qui voulais ces vacances je te rappelle. »

« Oui je sais mais… Je me sens mal de l'avoir laissé là-bas.»

« C'est un grand garçon Lexa, il s'amusera comme un petit fou, tu verras. »

« Non, je me sens tellement mal Clarke, je vais aller le reprendre demain. »

« Et nos vacances ?! »

« C'est pas important. On peut les reporter. »

Incrédule, je m'arrête et la fixe sévèrement. Le seul moment qu'on a su se consacrer depuis des lustres n'est rien à ses yeux. Comme moi finalement…

« On s'occupe de lui toute l'année, on ne pourrait pas s'occuper un peu de nous, juste deux semaines ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle semble d'ailleurs fâchée avec ce que je viens de dire.

« C'est un enfant, tu es adulte, arrête un peu de chercher désespérément l'attention ainsi. »

 _Désespérément. Ouch !_

« Parfois j'ai m'impression que tu l'aimes plus que moi. » Les mots ont à peine quitté ma bouche que je les regrette déjà.

Lexa me regarde. Elle n'est plus fâchée. Elle est juste peinée. Pour moi ? Pour nous ? Elle ne répond pas. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que sa réponse ne me blessera pas. Jamais _._

 _« Je suis rentrée ! »_

 _Recroquevillée sur moi-même j'entends les pas de Lexa. Elle est maintenant dans la cuisine._

 _« Clarke ? »_

 _N'entendant pas de réponse elle soupire et s'assied sur une chaise. Elle doit sûrement être déçue que je ne sois pas là. Mais elle commence à s'habituer à mon travail de plus en plus important._

 _J'aimerais lui dire que je suis là, couchée par terre à côté de ce petit corps que j'ai tant aimé maiis je n'ai plus de voix. Mes pleurs ont noué ma gorge. Un petit sanglot arrive quand même à s'échapper._

 _« Il y a quelqu'un ? Clarke ? » Lexa ayant entendu mon couinement sort de la cuisine et allume la lumière._

 _« Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Ses yeux passent de mon visage rougis au cadavre qui gît à mes côtés. « Oh Clarke… » Dit-elle avant de s'accroupir et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'agrippe à elle et recommence à pleurer. Mais bizarrement je suis moins triste qu'auparavant, toute seule, étalée dans le noir._

 _Ontari est morte aujourd'hui. Je revenais du travail quand j'ai vu son corps inerte sur mon lit. Elle était étalée entre mes draps et on aurait presque dit qu'elle dormait. Si seulement… J'aurais dû m'y attendre, le vétérinaire m'avait prévenu des mois à l'avance qu'elle s'affaiblissait. Mais ça n'empêche pas de faire mal._

 _« Je suis désolée Clarke, je savais à quel point tu l'aimais. »_

 _Elle me caresse la nuque, ce qui a pour effet de me calmer. « Et moi qui pensais que tu serais heureuse que ta pire ennemie disparaisse ... » Je lui lance quand mes larmes ont enfin cessé de couler._

 _« Ne dis pas ça. J'ai mal quand tu as mal. »_

 _« Tellement bateau comme phrase ! » Je rigole et lui tapote l'épaule. Lexa me pose ensuite dans le canapé et s'occupe du corps. Je ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre que le lendemain. Je sens des bras entourer ma taille et soupire d'aise._

 _« Je vais t'en trouver un autre. » Me chuchote-t-elle dans l'oreille._

 _« Hein ? »_

 _« Un nouveau chien. Je sais que ça ne changera rien à ton chagrin, mais je vais t'en trouver un autre. »_

 _Mon cœur enfle en entendant ces mots. Lexa déteste les chiens. C'est vraiment un très belle preuve d'amour qu'elle me fait là._

 _« D'accord. Mais à une seule condition… »_

 _« Laquelle ? »_

 _« Je veux un chien que toi aussi tu vas aimer de tout ton cœur. »_

Pour finir on a eu un gosse et ce fut un des meilleurs moments de notre vie. C'est pourquoi j'oublie mon comportement puéril et me penche vers ma femme. Elle caresse mes joues puis m'embrasse tendrement. Cette question n'avait tout simplement pas lieu d'être.

* * *

Je gare la voiture et descends, me dirigeant vers le camp. Je salue Marcus qui me complimente sur mon bronzage. Sao Polo fut vraiment un voyage de rêve qui finalement a eu son importance aux yeux de Lexa. Je me sens tellement mieux aujourd'hui. Et je suis pressée de revoir Aden. Je le vois au loin qui papote avec ses amis. Il finit par m'apercevoir, par prendre son sac et et courir vers moi. Il saute dans mes bras et m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Maman ! »

« Ça va champion ? C'était bien les vacances ? »

« Génial ! J'ai fabriqué une épée en bois, regarde ! » Lexa lui a transmis sa passion pour les armes blanches apparemment.

Je l'écoute raconter son séjour au camp Fun&Sun avec joie. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait passé un aussi bon moment. J'y suis allée moi-même enfant avant d'y travailler et ce fut les meilleurs moments de mon enfance.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu 'amuserais ! Toi qui ne voulais pas y aller. »

Il me sourit puis regarde l'énorme montre qui orne son poignet.

« Oui ! Par contre… tu as plus de 20 minutes de retard. Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse, je vais devoir être obligé de garder la montre. » Il est fier de lui, et ça me fait rire. Il est vraiment plein de surprises.

« D'accord, mais fais en bonne usage, elle n'appartient qu'aux plus courageux. »

« Je suis courageux. »

« Ha bon ? C'est pas toi qui a peur des fantômes ? »

« Même pas vrai. J'ai pas peur. »

« Moi je pense que tu as peur. »

« Non. C'est faux. Je suis un guerrier, et les guerriers n'ont peur de rien. »

 _Vraiment comme sa mère._

« Je te crois Petit Commandant. »

Fin

* * *

 **Je sais que la fin n'a pas le même ton que le début de l'histoire mais j'espère que ça ne vos empêchera pas de l'apprécier. Cette histoire a été vraiment plus longue que prévue, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à l'achever mais je suis contente d'y être parvenue!**

 **Je compte commencer une nouvelle histoire (plus courte) mais je n'ai pas encore choisi mes victimes. J'ai une préférence pour le SwanQueen mais n'hésitez pas à faire d'autres propositions. C'était cool, bye ;)**


End file.
